Gundanium Heart
by D-Seer
Summary: A new Gundam attacks the Pilots... and their gals. 1xR 2xH 3xC 4xD 5xS 6x9 a few sets of OCxOCs. Very sappy. Finaly finished posting.
1. Page 01

Recent Author's note; I wrote this circa 2000, so it's old, it's rough, and it's confusing. Despite that, it's not a BAD story, just an early one, written in an effort to find a style that suited me. I made a lot of mistakes in it, some I am able, at this date, to correct, some I found I had to leave in. I still feel, after all this time, it might be worth posting, to get other thoughts on my (early) style.

Please, read and please review. Arigato.

* * *

The Gundanium Heart

By Draco Seer

Old Author's notes; Naturally, I own no gundams but my own. To my great sorrow, I am unable to quite nail all the characters perspective, so this story reeks of OOCness (Out Of Character), especially Wufie and Hiro (though it can be argued that they are growing up). Endless Waltz never happened, this takes place instead. Written with no knowledge of Episode Zero Graphic Novel. Enjoy.

* * *

Hiro; 

I suppose I have tried to write this a few thousand times, in the end, I never got past the introduction. I finally decided on this, just to get this out to you.

As the pilot of a gundam, let alone the Wing Zero, I understand your priorities. None the less, I would like to see you sometime. Remember last time? Just before my birthday... Well Hiro, it approaches again. I know you watch me. I see Zero from my window on my jet every so often. I can feel you while I am in the conferences. I never see you, but I know that you're there. It's like Quatre said, you are the spirit of outer space. That is why Zero is so important to you. You need it just like I need you...

I miss you Hiro. It is four am as I write this, suffering slightly from insomnia, and a heartache. Hmmm... More than anything I worry about you Hiro. The war may be over, but as long as you pilot a gundam...

There is nothing I can do. I can't win. I love you Hiro, but I can't ask you to quit piloting Zero. You need me alive... Just like I need you near. I suppose that it's not so bad... but the difference is immense. I know you are near me, and can feel you, but I never get to see you.

Hiro Yuy, you do not exist in any database I have been able to get access to, and there have been many. You do not exist. I suppose that's how you like it, but it sure makes it hard to find out about you, what with Dr. J being dead... I haven't given up yet. And I won't.

I can only guess why you keep following me, my guess is to protect me. Maybe you like me too?

I do have one, just one request to make of you Hiro. If you don't already know, I'll be in the L3 colony on my birthday. I want to see you on my birthday... Call it my birthday wish. I wish I could see you.

Fly with my love, Hiro;

Relena Dorlyn Peacecraft.

* * *

"She's a new type too..." Her letter was nothing less than I expected from her, but the comment that made me worry was that she sensed me near. 

New Types are the next step in human evolution, they have greater endurance, a broad attention range (and the ability to trade the range for an attention span), greater agility, mental powers to some degree, and also, an affinity Mobile Suits.

And Mobile Suit combat.

As she suspected, I had already known she was going to be on L3 on her birthday. I do need her alive, only half though, of why she thought. I do need her alive, not just because I love her, but also because she is the only road to peace for the next few hundred years.

I'm worried though. They accept her as a delegate of peace as she is right now. I wonder what they would think if Relena and I ever decided to get married? I know that if she doesn't want that now, she will one day. I can't really say I'd mind that.

"But how will they react if it ever comes to that?" Noin echoed my thoughts.

"There are only one of two responses; they recognize it as two people in love with peace in an alliance to further the possibility of peace, or they will see me as an enemy, and her as a traitor, and as a result, the war will begin again."

"It can't be that simple." Quatre said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because, love is pure." Quatre said.

"So is she."

"So are you!"

"We know you love her Hiro," Noin said. "After all, why else would you waste all the time and resources to follow her everywhere in Zero?"

"Because, she needs to be alive for the sake of peace. There have already been three attempts..." They were simply staring at me. "Yes, I love her. What can I do about it?"

"What is the third reaction?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Acceptance, rejection, indifference." I said as I would anything else. "Acceptance, five hundred years, rejection, five days, indifference, I give peace three hundred years."

"So they need to accept you and Zero as delegates of peace." Noin said thoughtfully.

"I suppose it doesn't help that the last peace ambassador the piloted a suit went back to his fighting ways after a month." Quatre said, tactfully avoiding naming Noin's love.

Noin did that for him as she gathered her stuff.

"Zechs has chosen his path. Don't worry, Hiro. Just keep on. We'll do what we can." Quatre looked at his watch, and his eyes widened in shock.

"I am sorry Hiro, but we will be late. Do you want me to give Relena a message?" I considered for a moment and told him;

"Tell her, happy birthday." Quatre nodded. I mounted Zero, and listened for her jet's take off.

* * *

"Poor old Hiro. He is still as cold as ever..." I said. 

"Not true," Noin said. "He now admits that he loves her, and that in itself is one of the miracles we fight for, am I wrong, Quatre?"

I reached over and squeezed her shoulder as we walked. "Yes, you are correct. So what can we do for Hiro?" I asked. "They don't even accept me as a delegate, and I was raised as a pacifist. The reason they do not accept me is because I pilot my dear SandRock." I said as I swung into the drivers seat. "And he pilots the Wing Zero-"

"They are the gundam and pilot who stopped Zechs from destroying the planet." I looked at Noin. She motioned for me to make the car move. "Here is how we do this..."

* * *

"How is she doing?" I asked as I looked over the feminine body standing by the wall. 

"Almost complete. The Omega has some finishing touches that need done, then she is all yours."

I looked again at the creature standing by the wall.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Is the Tall Mage ready?" 

"Yeah..."

"All of my specifications are in place?" I asked as I negotiated my chair into my cockpit of the Tall Mage.

"All of them."

"Both cockpits work, correct?"

"Yes, and yours has priority."

"Excellent. Thanks Howard."

"You know that there is no guarantee that she'll let you live, right?"

"I know the other pilot. It is not possible for me to die by that hand."

* * *

"Epyon II?" The readout meant nothing to me. Why would someone have built a second Epyon? "That's a woman?!" 

I started Nataku's engines.

* * *

"Who would build another Epyon?" 

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to build a second Epyon."

"Even Lady Une has gotten past her fascination with Mobile suits." Quatre said.

"Either way," Trowa stated, "It's a good thing Hiro is on L3."

"A very good thing."

"I third the motion. Are they ready for launch?"

"As soon as Altron sent the word."

"Then shall we Noin?"

"Absolutely Quatre." With that, my Taurus, which I have named Angel's Tear, Quatre's SandRock, and Trowa's HeavyArms took off.

* * *

The Zero system had been too simple, it's power too primitive, so I left it out of my Omega. I knew that would put me at a disadvantage for my fight, but I knew what I was doing... 

Altron.

"Pilot of the Second Epyon, Identify yourself."

"Hear me well, Chang Wufei, Pilot of Altron, I am Eve, Pilot of the gundam Omega. A name you will learn to fear." I then attacked.

* * *

By the time they got here, Nataku and I lay on the ground where Eve decided to leave us. 

"Here come your friends Chang Wufei. What shall we do with them?" Eve taunted me from just out of my, what she thought drastically reduced, range.

"Pilots of SandRock, Angel's Tear, and HeavyArms! Your friend Chang Wufei thought me an Opponent unworthy of his full attention. He is at my feet. Dare you challenge, Quatre Winner, a woman who exists as a zero system? Dare you Lucretzia Noin, challenge a woman who was able to, with far less weaponry, take down Chang Wufei, and his more advanced Altron? And You Trowa Barton, dare you fight a woman who just might be able to take you down?"

Duo and his Death Scythe came up behind the Omega, and attempted to plant his double scythe's flaming blades between Omega's wings.

I say attempted.

At the last possible second, Omega turned, and caught the scythe on the hilt of her saber.

"Unreal..."

She proceeded to beat down the God of Death... Or so she thought. The Death Scythe lasted for approximately six seconds longer than I did. He impacted fifty feet away.

"Duo, are you all right?"

"Sure am buddy. Shall we make the attempt this time?" He said and began to start to move his gundam...

"Wait!"

"Wufei?"

"Let's see how Quatre handles his troops." I switched com lines to include Quatre. "Quatre, We are both still alive, and both Nataku and the Death Scythe are operational."

"I didn't think you would let her beat you Wufei."

"I wouldn't let anyone beat me. Keep in mind, she is unearthly fast. Just remember that we are here to help as back up."

"All right. Do not intervene unless she is about to kill one of us. Now both of you should stand up when she isn't looking at you. Trowa, Noin, you guys flank me, add in when you won't hit me, all right?"

* * *

"Roger that Quatre." Noin said 

"Let's go." Trowa said, HeavyArms bringing his left Arm to aim at the Omega. I nodded, and blazed a path right up to her. but when I got there, I had been staring at her face the whole time, and when I was a foot from her, she disappeared.

I flipped, and my shotels were holding the saber of the Omega ten feet from my face. I heard the at-at-at-at-at of the HeavyArms firing. Omega moved her wing about five inches, and all the bullets bounced off her wing toward Noin.

"NO!!!!" I brought SandRock's foot up into the gut of the Omega, as Noin dropped below the spray of Trowa's bullets. "Didn't see that one coming, did you Eve?" I asked as soon as I knew Noin was in one piece.

My shotel left a trail of fire through the air as it went through the saber's blade, and came to rest on her neck.

"What do you want Eve?

"Hiro Yuy, and the Wing Zero" She said and was gone before I blinked.

"Am I too late?!"

* * *

"Tall Geese?" 

"Tall Mage! Where is she? Is she already gone?"

"If you are referring to Eve and her Omega, they just disappeared," The pilot of the Altron stated. "Who are you?"

"Dang, I'm too late! Is everyone all right?"

"It takes more than an amateur mobile suit pilot to top four gundam pilots."

"You don't get it, she isn't just an amateur, she is a new type that was fused with a computer _in utero_!"

"New type?!" The God of Death screeched.

"Duo, clam down! That doesn't answer who you are." Quatre stated.

"Oh, Forgive me." I landed the Tall Mage and made it bow. "Quatre Raberba Winner," I bowed to him. "Lucretzia Noin." I bowed to her, "Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and of course Chang Wufei." I said, bowing to them all in turn. "I am Exterra Rain. You may call me X."

* * *

"Hiro..." I murmured, looking at the moon from my Balcony. 

"Happy birthday Relena." I knew he was there, but even so, I tensed at the voice. It was ten o'clock, my birthday, of course, and I had retired early.

"Quatre already told me that for you. I wasn't expecting you."

"Should I leave?" I turned to face him, and shook my head.

"No, I would never ask you to leave, not you." He nodded. He wore the school uniform we had provided for him for the short time he had attended the Sank Kingdom. He held in his arms a dozen white roses and a wrapped package. He came over to me, out onto the Balcony, his eyes automatically darting all around, to identify possible sources of danger, as well as avenues of escape. I could only smile fondly at him.

"Do you know when your birthday is?" I asked him.

"No. These are for you," he said, handing me the flowers. I smiled, he did make the attempt to smile back at me, but he... Well, a smile isn't exactly his natural expression.

"Hiro," I said, a faint smile on my face, shook my head. His face resumed his stoic expression. "Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not." I gestured inside, and motioned for him to continue as we walked in. "I was trained in martial arts, marksmanship, mobile suit combat training, to augment my natural ability, basic first aid, and slightly advanced first aid, and the Code of Honor. Above all, I am not seen, except by those I know I can trust." I put the flowers in a vase as he spoke, and set them on the table when he was finished.

"I'm honored that you feel you can trust me." His smile was more genuine this time, but he said nothing. Instead, he handed me the gift.

It was a music box that played _Pretty Little Horses_. It was so beautiful, and that, along with Hiro actually **_BEING_** there, I just started crying.

And Hiro. My knight, my guardian angel, MY hero... He knew what to do, he folded me into a hug, tight against any that would harm me.

* * *

From anything that would hope to hurt her, I held her safe. I loved her so much, to keep her safe, I would gladly have sacrificed my life. Thankfully, that wasn't necessary, for I did want to be with her. 

We simply stood there as she cried into my shoulder.

She fell asleep standing there. I picked her up and took her to her room. As I laid her down, she stirred.

"Thank you, Hiro." She whispered.

"Happy birthday... Relena." I said, and leaned down to give her a kiss good night. She was asleep before she realized it.

I went back to the front room of the suite provided to her by the company. My com unit to Zero activated.

"Yes?"

"Hiro, this is Sally Po. We have a situation that requires your attention."

"It's all right, she's asleep. I'm going to stay here while you tell me about this... situation."

She told me the story of Omega.

"They weren't actually hurt, they were simply testing her abilities."

"That sounds like something Duo would do, he hates to loose. As per Wufei..."

"They didn't have the greatest choice Hiro, She is about ten times faster than they are. Even you are going to have trouble with her. If you can convince her to fight."

"You don't think she wants to fight me?"

"I'd say it is possible. If you did fight, it would be very close."

"What are you saying Sally?

"I'm saying that you need to keep your tail in the air on this fight. We also have a new friend, a paraplegic named Exterra, Pilot of the Tall Mage. A new Tall Geese."

"Hmmm..."

"Howard is back, so we have all five machines back in top form. The Tall Mage is made of a lower grade of Gundanium, so while stronger than a mobile suit, it wouldn't last against any gundam, except for possibly Omega."

"Sally?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but this is what X has told us. And Eve is a new type that, and I quote, 'a new type that was fused with a computer _in utero_.'"

"This could be a problem." I commented thoughtfully as I looked toward Relena's Room. "Time to disappear again... I'll be on my way within an hour."

"All right, We're in the usual spot."

"Roger that." I shut off my Com and sighed. I had wanted to spend tomorrow with her as part of my birthday present. I went back into her room, to get one last look at her.

Her voice stopped me as I turned to leave.

"Your leaving again, Hiro?" I turned my head halfway to look at her out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting up in bed, looking at me with sad eyes. I turned my head away from her.

"A woman in a new gundam beat Duo and Wufei."

"Is that possible?"

"With gundams, anything is possible." I walked away.

"Good bye, Hiro."

"Good bye... Relena. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

Then I was gone.

* * *

I watched as she spun, and landed perfectly on the tight rope. 

"Are you ready Trowa?" I smiled at my "Sister's" voice. I put my arm around her waist.

"Of course. Are you sure you won't hit me?"

"Don't be mean Trowa!" She said. I stopped the tape and stood up, offering Katherine a hand up. She stood up slowly, her smile gone. "It is a gundam?" I nodded. She looked away from me. "And I thought you were crazy for insisting on keeping HeavyArms in working order."

"Hiro uses Zero on a daily basis. Quatre doesn't use SandRock much, but it is still kept functioning, the Magnac corps insist. Wufei wouldn't be complete without his Nataku. Though Duo doesn't take up the roll as the God of Death very often at all anymore."

"Much to Hilde's relief."

"Much to his own. The Death Scythe is kept in an air tight chamber to keep it in working. All the gundams, weather or not we can or will acknowledge it, are necessary." I said as I gathered Kathy to me.

She returned the hug gratefully.

"Come on, we have to practice."

* * *

"Duo?! Duo! Duo, where are you?" I leaned against the glass as Hilde searched for me. "Duo, didn't you hear me calling you?" 

"I'm worried Hilde." I admitted as she approached. "My buddy here seems to think he is going to be needed on a greater scale pretty soon." I sighed as I stood straight and stretched.

"I... uh, got... dinner ready."

"Supper? Why didn't you say so? C'mon!" I grabbed her hand, and pulled her along.

"Duo?" I stopped at her tone. I looked back at her.

"What's up?"

"Promise me something. Promise me that you won't... that you will come back to me. Promise me?"

I gathered her close to me, hugged her tight and gave her a soft kiss. "Of course I promise. I'll always come back, my word as a mobile suit pilot. As a gundam Pilot." I kissed her again, deeply this time, then took her hand, and led her to the dining room.

All that night, I only had one really coherent thought. I hoped I wouldn't break that promise.

* * *

I reached over to touch the wall, but suddenly, I wasn't reaching over, I was reaching up, trying to foist the wall off me. Then, the whole world turned dark. A few minutes, and a few vague sensations later, light returned to the world. The doctor came in, and he started to talk to me, but as he was talking to me, he began to change, from someone trying to delicately hurt me to someone who wanted me dead in the worst way possible. 

I woke, sweating, and sat myself up in my bed.

"Eve."

I laid back down. I sat, blinking in the darkness. My twin sister. Before the accident, we were best friends.

Then, the wall fell.

A three story wall suddenly fell on me. How I walked away with any mobility at all amazed the doctors, but I was after all, a new type. Like my sister, I was fused with a computer _in utero_, but unlike my sister, I chose to be human.

The Tall Mage and the Omega are extensions of us.

I told Ms. Noin that my Tall Mage could stand up to only one gundam, and that was my sister's, and yet, even Hiro would have a difficult fight against her.

My name is X.

* * *

"So where does that leave us?" 

"In suspense." Wufei said from his place on the ceiling.

Welcome to the new Peace Million. A more powerful and maneuverable craft than the original. This is the 'usual place' that Sally had told Hiro about. He was boarding as we spoke. "All right then," Hiro said as he entered the room. "What do we think about this development?"

"She is strong," Wufei stated.

"Fast too," Quatre said from his position by the monitor.

"I'm worried," Duo said from the couch.

"Noin?"

"She is intelligent, highly so." I said.

"Trowa?"

He said nothing, yet spoke volumes as he rubbed his right arm. Hiro nodded.

"Then I guess I need to meet Exterra."

"You may call me X." He raised his ear as he turned to face the door.

* * *

"X then." I said looking at him, sitting in his hover chair. He looked like he wasn't strong enough to pilot any mobile suit, let alone the Tall Mage I had seen in the bay. "Sally tells me that the only gundam your Tall Mage could hope to beat is her Omega?" He nodded. "But the Tall Mage is faster than the original Tall Geese, yet weaker then it was." He nodded. I nodded, and looked around at everyone. 

"Omega's pilot, Eve Rain." I stated and sat down. X stiffened when I said that. Once I sat down, I looked at him. "Sister?" He nodded.

"Twin, best friend, my... other half." I nodded. "She isn't like me though. We were both combined with a computer, but she isn't... She chose to be a computer after..." He closed his eyes in shame.

"I chose to become human after this had happened. My sister... she said she loved me, then disappeared. Last year, I got an anonymous e-mail, they were the plans for the weapon my sister had designed; a modified design of course, but the design of the gundam couldn't be denied.

"Attached was a single sentence. 'I have a head start.' So I took out my Tall Mage sketch, and called in Howard."

"Now you know where I've been." Howard said as he entered the lounge. "We worked on the plans a little, and built the Tall Mage."

"Unfortunately, we were late." He bowed his head as he said that.

"We told you not to worry about it, X," Duo stated. "We weren't hurt."

"Tell me Howard, what are the Tall Mage's abilities."

"The Tall Mage is a black Tall Geese, no particular Cloaking abilities, such as the DeathScythe, and no where near as fast as the Wing Zero. Not a lot of firepower, though it does have a staff for a weapon. there is a focusing crystal that can shoot beams in any direction, and this little genius manage to find a way to make his Tall Mage... Well, let's just say you have to see it to believe it."

I nodded. "How about Omega?" X typed on his keyboard, and an image appeared in thin air.

"Epyon?!"

* * *

"Whoa buddy, your shields must be dropping." I said. "Your not usually that..." 

"Transparent," Wufei said.

"Yeah, what he said."

He simply looked at me strangely.

"A female version of Epyon, to be exact. Her wings are broader, and she has multiple guns on her." He highlighted the area he spoke of as he was talking. "Her speed, along with her current pilot's speed make her roughly twice as fast as Epyon." Hiro just hmmed, and walked out of the lounge.

"Hey, X, are you hungry?" Quatre asked him.

"I could definitely eat."

"I'll join you if I may?" Wufei asked.

Wufei, Quatre and X left the lounge. Noin, Howard, Trowa and I remained.

"So, what do you think?" Noin asked.

"There is more going on here then we realize. Peace is a small step, that brings us that much closer to... Something... Greater."

I nodded.

"Well!" I said as I leaped up. "I better get back to L2, or Hilde'll wonder what happened."

"See you later Duo." Noin said as she sat down to the computer.

"We know where you live." Trowa said in parting.

The Death Scythe awaited me in PeaceMillion's bay. There was a message from Hilde waiting for me.

"Duo, I seem to miss you a lot. Oh well. Just wanted to ask you to pick up some dinner on the way home. See you later."

"Hmmm... She worries about me too much buddy." I hailed Zero. "Hey Hiro, Got a second?"

"What's up Duo?"

"Hey Hiro, you have that funky little communicator thing that connects you to Zero, don't you?" He nodded. "Can you get one of those for me and the Death Scythe?" He switched his gaze from my face to just behind my ear. I turned to look and found a communicator.

"It seems we all have people we care for now, and they will worry about us as we worry about them. So we all have one now."

"Thanks Hiro. One other thing real quick." He raised his eyebrow in question. "How do you keep Relena from worrying about you?"

"I don't. She accepts my role as a fighter, and she worries about me. She treasures the time we have together, always tinged with sadness, knowing that I will leave soon to once more pilot the gundam that will one day destroy me. She doesn't like it, and so worries about me... but she does accept the fact that I can do no else."

"Thanks, Hiro."

"Would you like Relena to speak with Hilde?"

"If you'd ask her, I'd appreciate it." He nodded then disconnected.

I waited for a few moments, just thinking. "Hey Hilde?"

"Duo!" She exclaimed, obviously happy to see me.

"Hey Hilde, what do you think of going out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that Duo." she said quietly. It was obvious that she liked the thought of spending time with me, but you could feel the sadness, nonetheless. I nodded.

"Give me ten minutes," I said and disconnected.

* * *

Two am, I had just fallen asleep when she attacked PeaceMillion. 

I kinda fell into my chair, and raced to the mobile suit bay. The Tall Mage was waiting for me.

* * *

Despite the PeaceMillion's cloaking fields, the Omega zeroed in on it pretty easily. That argues for a homing device, possibly on the Altron. I was waiting for her. 

Zero swooped toward the Omega and she stood still.

"My name is Eve Rain, pilot of the gundam Omega."

"Hiro Yuy, I pilot the Wing Zero."

"And I am X, I pilot the Tall Mage."

"Well done brother. My calculations stated that you wouldn't have it done before another month was up."

"Then can't you see how foolish this is?!" X asked as the Tall Mage negotiated itself even with me from the Omega. "A computer only knows so much!"

"You begin to annoy me brother..." She said as she activated her saber.

I brought mine online. "The original Epyon was at 160, I beat him."

"And you at one-fifty. I feel sorry to tell you Hiro, but Omega and I are now at 225," She sounded enthusiastic, but her eyes...

Her eyes were dead.

"Exterra."

"Yes Hiro?"

"Your sister no longer exists." I said, and I attacked.

"Hiro!" Quatre yelled, "Watch out!!!" I never hesitated, I was already committed to the attack. She raised her whip as I brought up my sword.

Slash!

My beam cannon went flying, my shield gone with it. I drew the second beam saber that I was never able to use against Zechs. I wasn't as good with two blades as apposed to one, but I needed to be able to watch myself.

"I told you she was fast Hiro!" Quatre said.

"Thanks Quatre. Learn how to specify 'fast,' would you please?"

She put her whip away, and drew a second saber.

* * *

They exchanged blows, each trying to learn the other's limits, each having no success. Inside the Tall Mage, I buried my face in my hands. The Tall Mage, around me began to glow. I sat back in my chair, gripped the controls, and let the Zero system take over.

* * *

The Tall Mage, began to glow, a darkish black tinged with gold. SandRock told me there was nothing there. 

"The Zero system?" I asked, despair resounding. "X! Stop!"

The Tall Mage's arms came up to chest level, and a ball of pure white began to form there. I looked to the Omega and found that Hiro was in the way.

"Hiro!"

Trowa hit him with just enough time for them to clear the line of sight.

"You son of a-!"

Then the Omega was gone. The Tall Mage's glow faded.

* * *

I read of the attack of the Omega on PeaceMillion from a news paper. 

"Hiro..." The article went on to saw that the battle involved two mobile suits, the Wing Zero and an unidentified mobile suit that looked like a female version of Epyon.

"The new suit is named Omega," Sally told reporters. "We have no reason yet to believe that she threatens the peace of the people but have so far isolated her attacks on the gundams."

Idly I wondered how Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were. Of course, if the pilot of Omega were a serious problem, They'd already be working together. Unless...

I wrote a letter to Sally Po.

* * *

"Hmmm..." 

"What's wrong Sally?" I asked.

"A letter from Relena. She wants to know who Omega is after."

"What are you going to tell her?" I asked as I gently kicked myself down from the ceiling.

"I don't know If I can tell her anything. She said it herself, she is after Hiro."

"No."

"Huh?"

"She isn't after Hiro. There is something she wants, but he isn't it." I went over by the window. "I have the strangest feeling that her next attack is going to be on Relena."

I brought out my communicator.

"Hiro?"

"Yes."

"I think you need to get back to Reelena, between the rest of the pilots, Noin, and X we ought to have everything under control here. I think you need to get back to her now."

"Roger that Wufei. I've been thinking about it myself for a few hours. I'll be gone in ten minutes."

"See you later Hiro."

"Why would she go after Relena?" I only looked at her.

"Whatever it is Sally, It has to do with Relena and Hiro, and probably a lot more than just them." She hung her head over the letter she still held. I came over by her, and put my hand on hers. "I will not believe she wants us dead."

* * *

There was a message for me when I got back to my home that day. 

I was back on earth, for an entire week!!! Poor old me, huh, wanting all the comforts of home? Well, poor not-so-old me, anyway. It was nice to have actual gravity again, not that artificial is bad at all, but Earth... It's where I was born. It's home.

"Not that I actually have a home besides my jet..." I murmured as I picked up the envelope. It was a typed note, and once I read through it, it was obvious who it was from.

------------------------------------  
Relena;  
I'll be close to you for awhile.  
Also, I need you to do me a favor.  
Hilde is worried about Duo.  
If you could talk to her I'd owe you.  
------------------------------------

I met Hilde once. On Libra if memory serves. She was injured in her escape. I understand why she would be worried about Duo though. I nodded to myself as I reached for the phone.

* * *

I wondered why there would be a pink car pulling up to the place Duo and I shared until the passenger got out. 

"Relena?"

"Hilde, it's good to see you again!" She turned to her driver and thanked him. Then she walked over to me.

"Well... This is a surprise."

"Yes, I am terribly sorry that I couldn't call, but I didn't know your number, and I wanted to talk with you." I led her into the front room, where we could talk out of the cold outside. It was winter time.

"With me?"

"Don't be too surprised. After all, Duo and Hiro both pilot gundams."

"Yeah, but Duo, he may talk to his suit, but it doesn't have a mind of it's own, like..."

* * *

"Hiro's Wing Zero." I shrugged. "It hurts, though, doesn't it?" I asked. "The ones we love going off to fight, us sitting at home praying for their return, and fearing that they won't," Hilde nodded, tears in her eyes. 

"How do you do it Relena? How have you survived almost two years?"

"Two days ago was the first time in over a year that I had seen him. I knew he was watching me, Zero is a rather distinctive suit, especially if you look for it. but I didn't get to see him at all. Which actually makes it worse. But let me tell you a few things.

"First is that they choose their own path. They love us, more than they'll admit, even to themselves... the second thing is tied into the first. Hiro had told me once that Duo had told him, 'To save the people of the colonies, I'll gladly become the God of Death.'

"Duo's path was chosen by him for all mankind. Yes, It hurts, the hope and the fear, but then they come home."

"And everything is perfect." she said around a sob.

"Well, close enough to perfect for me, as it leaves me time with the one I love."

* * *

She stepped out of her car at her place. She looked around at her level, then said loud enough for any one to hear who was listening. 

"I guess you owe me, Hiro." She walked into her place. I smiled.

"Zero to PeaceMillion." I said as I resumed my solider facade.

"PeaceMillion here, how are you, Hiro?" Sally asked me.

"Worried as always. She talked to Hilde for me today."

"Well that's good, maybe Duo can relax now."

"Now Sally, here is the irony. I told her if she went and talked to Hilde, I'd owe her. Now, she is home from Hilde's, so I'd like to go in and find out what she wants, maybe stay with her for the night. But I can't do that without...?"

"Someone to protect the compound while your not in Zero."

"Right." I said with a sagely nod.

"I'll ask around and see who is free. Call you back in ten minutes."

"Roger that," I said and closed the channel.

* * *

"Pathetic, weak, naive, stupid human." I murmured darkly as I powered up my gundam. "Don't even know how to encode your transmissions." 

Of course I expected nothing less.

The trick would be to kill them without letting them die.

* * *

Quatre, Noin, and I went directly to the Sanc Kingdom. 

Not surprisingly, not to me at any rate, Omega arrived just as we did.

I twirled my staff into her throat, then I charged her, pinning her to the ground "Sister!"

"Brother," She snarled. She kicked me off of her, and I turned to her.

"Why do you want them dead?"

"There are more things in heaven and Earth, Dear Brother, than have ever been dreamed of in your philosophy. I lost you brother, I will not let them risk that!"

"You didn't loose me, you left me!" I cried out in anguish and I charged her again.

Before I hit, she asked one question; "Then how did the wall fall?" She poured on her speed in an attempt to get behind me, I swung my staff in just the right direction and got her in the gut.

She brought her clawed fist into my shoulder. I grabbed her wrist, and used a bit of my pre-wall knowledge; Judo.

Her sensors must have gone haywire as fast as I was going. It didn't show in her technique though. I charged my staff.

"Did you make it fall?"

She fled.

* * *

He looked at me then at Noin, then gestured on to where Relena stayed. He flew. I looked at Noin. She gave me a worried glance as well. We followed at a more sedate pace.

* * *

Someone knocked on my door. I set down my book and went over to the door. I had been ready for bed, dressed in my night gown, my hair unbraided. 

And there was Hiro, dressed in his normal green shirt and black shorts, his hair an unruly mess. I looked behind me to the window, and through It I saw SandRock, Quatre's gundam. The Taurus that Noin calls Angel's Tear was nearby.

Both were facing away, protecting the compound. I looked back to Hiro, and opened the door, implying an invitation.

He accepted.

* * *

The next morning, the sun woke me up. It was nice to be able to sleep yourself out, I don't get to do that often. Relena slept next to me on her bed, snuggled up to me, my left arm around her shoulder. 

I turned the TV on and shut the sound off. The news was depressing, but it told me that Omega had attacked last night. Not here, about three miles away. That must be why it took Quatre so long to get here.

In closed captions it told me;

**_Eye witness reports state that the Omega had been fighting a staff held by nothing. The SandRock and Angel's Tear stood nearby watching the fight._**

The staff was obviously the Tall Mage. I wonder if Noin and Quatre heard any of the other two pilots conversation.

I'd ask them later.

But now, a surprise for my lady.

* * *

Check out the web sites, Zero has 2 sabers. www gundamofficial com 


	2. Page 02

I woke when Hiro knocked on the door. I knew it was Hiro because I wasn't laying next to him, and plus, I could feel him.

We spent last night watching the TV, and must have fallen asleep about three in the morning. We didn't talk much, but then, there was no need to.

Hiro walked in carrying breakfast in bed for two. I was still in my pajamas, Hiro was wearing his slightly rumpled clothes. I smiled at him.

"Good morning, Hiro."

"Good morning, Relena." He said. While no emotion was apparent on his face, I knew he was smiling with his heart. We turned on a movie and sat back to watch it as we ate breakfast.

* * *

When the movie ended, the Com beeped. "Excuse me for a second, Relena," She nodded, and I went into the hall. I looked at the caller ID; Angel's Tear.

"Yes, Noin?"

"Hiro, can... Are you busy?"

"Noin, if I was busy, I wouldn't have answered your call."

"Good point."

"Is there something to report?"

"Just this message that was sent out to everyone, and you will want to hear this."

"Will it wait?"

"How long?"

"Two days."

She hesitated. "Yes... it will."

"All right. Now, how did you find out the direct number for this communicator?"

"When you need to know, I'll tell you."

She disconnected. I shook my head at her impertinence. For a moment, I wondered over Quatre's and Noin's friendship then drifted over the relationship between Duo and Hilde, took a left at Trowa's relationship with Katherine, and then my mind stopped at Wufie.

He and Sally got along well enough, but I think that he needs someone who can truly understand war. Sally comes close, but she has never piloted a Gundam.

"Relena," I said as I walked into the room. I then froze, my mind automatically analyzing the situation.

Knowing exactly what might happen, I reached for my communicator and turned it on, broad band. All the rest of the Gundams, The Tall Mage, and PeaceMillion heard this.

"Eve."

"Hiro..." She said slowly, like through a fog. Her gun remained trained on Relena sitting in fear on her bed.

* * *

"What's Eve doing there?!" Sally asked.

"How did she get in?!" Noin asked.

"How she got in doesn't matter Noin, that she is in, and how are we going to take care of it matters." Quatre said coolly.

I fired the powered arm of Nataku, and moved it silently toward the window on the floor below Relena's room. I then grabbed my saber, and raced down Nataku's arm.

* * *

I saw him fly high, and land right behind the invader.

"It is your choice Eve, you do know that I have my sword." Wufie told her.

"Will your blade stop a bullet, Altron's pilot?"

"What do you think?" he said with complete confidence. I didn't see it happen, but the next thing I knew, there was a bullet hole near the corner to my left, her gun lay on the floor, and Wufie's sword stood at Eve's throat.

"Now, what do you think?"

"Pilot of Altron, do you think to duel with me?"

The next thing I saw was his blade in her hand at his throat.

* * *

I kicked the blade, and it landed in the ceiling.

She had the look of a caged animal. I motioned to Hiro to move.

"I. Do. Not. Want. Your. Pity!" She said and disappeared.

I leaped, grabbed my blade, and landed, silently as a cat. I bowed to them both, and left out the window, walking silently up the arm of Nataku. I pulled out the Com as I climbed into the cockpit.

"Situation averted, resume watch." I broadcasted.

"Extara?" I added.

"Yes Wufie?"

"I thought you said she was fast?"

* * *

I didn't have time to think about the fight, I ran over to the bed, I had to be certain Relena was all right.

"Hiro..." She cried and clung to me.

She cried her reaction into my shoulder.

"You... must think..." She sobbed.

"Shhh... Don't worry, Relena... You have angels guarding you." I whispered that last line, but I had no doubt that she had heard me.

* * *

"...Got that?" Hiro asked his Com as I walked into the garage.

"Roger that Hiro." Sally Po's voice came out.

"All right. I'll see you later."

"Have fun Hiro." He shut off his Com, and took out the batteries.

"We have plans?" Hiro looked at me. He nodded.

"PeaceMillion will keep an eye on us, just in case, and we have the entire weekend to ourselves."

"Really?" He nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" I laughed at that.

"No matter where we go, I'll be recognized. What should I tell them about you?"

He opened the door for me, and before he shut it, he said, "...That I'm your boyfriend?" Then he shut the door and walked slowly around.

"Then what do you say to the mall, huh Hiro?"

He nodded, started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

I sat in the Tall Mage and watched them drive off.

My sister had betrayed me, and had dared to attack an innocent. Though, as her brother, I was able to see out of her eyes.

I saw her make that lightning fast move that disarmed Wufie, and felt her surge of triumph, then her humiliation at having to accept Hiro's movement in order to escape.

_Well sister? _

_Brother you annoy me. _

_You used to love me._ She said nothing. _What happened Sister? _

_You changed. _

_And you changed worse. I was the one that wall fell on sister! _

_Then why was my soul crushed?_ She cried, and she was gone, Omega flying off into the distance.

I cradled my face in my left hand, and idly tapped on the keyboard.

Trowa and Katherine Barton. Duo and Hilde Maxwell. Quatre and Noin might make a good couple... but that is pretty iffy. Hiro and Relena Yuy. Then there is Wufie... Sweet as Sally is, I just can't see them together.

I sighed.

* * *

We watched them while they were in the car. I suppose Noin might have been watching them in the buildings, good as she is with security systems while she was down there. Between the Tall Mage, the SandRock, and the Angels' Tear, our bays weren't even a challenge, and even worse, I wasn't on duty.

I was bored. Wufie was on the planet, watching the Sank Fortress, so he wasn't here to hang out with. I thought about going to talk with Quatre and Noin, but decided against that. They needed time alone just as much as Hiro and Relena.

I wandered around until I found the hydroponics bay, a satisfied smile on my lips.

"Flowers always make me smile too." X said as he floated silently around the corner. "Hello."

"Hello. Your X." His smile became lopsided.

"I suppose I must be. If not, I would feel sorry for someone else because I am the only person on the ship in a chair. But you have a half of one up on me. My name is Extara Rain." He said and extended his hand.

I took his in a hand shake and introduced myself. "Sally Po."

"Delighted to meet you Ms. Po." I was flattered by the courtesy, but nonetheless...

"You can just call me Sally."

"And I'm X, but you already knew that. Might I inquire as to what brings you to the Hydroponics Garden?"

"Boredom in the fifth degree, you?"

"I wouldn't go as far as boredom, but a definite need to relax." He reached out to touch a rose. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I used to be a skateboarder. I loved to skate in gardens. With my sister at my side, we would do everything, and anything. as long as we were together, Everything would be all right...

"Wanna play some chess?" He asked me in a direct tangent from his former line of thought. He wasn't ready to traverse that memory yet. But I liked the idea of about a three minute match with an amateur.

"Sure."

* * *

She underestimated me. I can understand, but still, what else do I do all day while the Tall Mage was being built? I underestimated her as well. The match lasted all afternoon, and well into the evening hours. "Good game."

"Likewise. We'll have to play again some time." She said as she stood up and stretched. I sat back in my chair. "Not tonight though." I nodded.

"Maybe some other time. I need sleep."

"Good night then." She said as she left.

* * *

Noin and I watched a movie. Just being together, the lights low, nothing in particular to do, and nothing to look forward to but more of the same.

Until tomorrow.

But that is another story.

* * *

Hilde was waiting for me when I got home.

"Hey Duo." She said as she leaped off the couch to come put her arms around me.

"Hiya Hilde. Sorry I wasn't home last night, I had to run to the L25 cluster..." I had to stop then, because Hilde used the single most effective way for her to shut me up.

She kissed me.

Well, that's one way to end a conversation.

* * *

Before she left, Noin transferred the link to Nataku, so I saw the events unfolding in the food court of the mall where Hiro and Relena were. I saw the figure that looked so familiar, except his hair was black...

* * *

I was enjoying my time with Hiro, and since it was dinner time, I took Hiro to the food court. We got our food and found an empty table. I wasn't particularly surprised when I heard my name, but then, the voice struck cords in my mind.

"Relena."

* * *

"I don't think I've ever met your friend," The black haired youth stated from behind her. I looked him over, and was about half tempted to smile.

"My name is Tarrot Dorlyn," Zechs said extending his hand in my direction. I reached out and took it, introducing myself.

Still looking at me, Relena said, hope against hope, "Brother?"

He sat down next to her.

"It's good to see you again, Relena." She was gripping the table with strength not expected of a woman of her build. "It's me, Relena, your brother. My name is Tarrot Dorlyn. Look at me, please, sister."

She looked at me with desperation on her face.

I reached over, and put my hand on her blood drained hand holding the table. I raised my eyebrow. She nodded, braced herself and looked at the three persons sitting next to her.

Lt. Cl. Zechs Marquise, killed with the Tall Geese, a warrior with honor, but hands that were bathed in blood.

Prince Miliardo Peacecraft, loving elder brother with a slight (huge) tendency to vengeance, and a need to fight only on a level playing field.

And now, this new personality, Tarrot Dorlyn, his appearance a radical change from Either Zechs or Miliardo. His hair was black, shoulder length, and flat as usual. His clothes were also a change, wearing a black sweater, black jeans, and black space shoes.

"Tarrot? How did you ever choose such a name... brother?"

* * *

I was so relieved that she forgave me.

"Tarrot is a religion, isn't it?" Hiro asked me. I bowed my head to him.

"I wanted to see my sister tonight, little did I know what she would be accompanied by one of the Gundam Pilots," I said to Hiro, my eyes betraying the truths that only Hiro himself would know. "And now that I have seen you, Relena, I was wondering if you might have seen Ms. Lucretzia Noin recently?" She smiled slightly, Hiro looked like he wanted to, but maintained a straight face.

"Ms. Noin, I believe, is on the space craft PeaceMillion II."

"Probably hanging out with Quatre. Should I ask her to come down and see you?"

"No. I will go up and see her. Thankfully, I hadn't destroyed my shuttle."

"I'll send a message up in front of you, so you don't got shot into the atmosphere."

"Thanks Hiro."

"See you later... Tarrot."

"Good bye brother.

"Good bye Relena." I said, then kissed her on her forehead, and walked away, placing my hands into my pockets.

* * *

"This is Hiro."

"Hiro? What's up, I thought you were off duty for the next few days."

"Can you get a hold of Noin right now?"

"Right here, Hiro."

"You have a visitor coming up Noin. This is someone you will want to see as soon as possible."

"Visitor...?"

"Hello Ms. Noin."

"Hello Ms. Relena, It's good to see you."

"The gentleman coming to see you, his name is Tarrot. You DO want to meet with him."

"Roger that. Good bye."

"Bye Ms. Noin."

"See you later, Noin."

* * *

We had finished the movie early, so I went to the bridge as Quatre got ready to go to sleep. He would be woke up in a few minutes, by someone he never expected to see again.

I went down to the docking bay in time for a small red pod to come in and land. There were two people in the pod, The male got out first, then turned to give the female a hand out.

His hair was black... He looked just like him, but his hair was black. It used to be silver.

"Tarrot?" The black-haired adult looked to me and smiled. He said something to his companion.

"Ms. Noin, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tarrot Dorlyn."

"Relena's brother?" He smiled at me.

"The very same." I never even let him finish, but I ran to him, and held him as tightly as I could.

"It's all right Noin. I'm never going away again." he said returning my hug just as hard.

* * *

I snuck around Mr. Miliardo and Ms. Noin, why he had to go see his sister first is beyond me though. The one I was looking for wasn't down there.

_That's sad, a woman who can't even cry._

But I could now.

_Every battle you participate in, you kill another small part of yourself._

But I'm done with battles.

_"Please Trowa, don't worry about me." _

_"She'll be fine Quatre." _

_"You must live Dorothy, you must survive!"_

And So I have.

* * *

Knock-knock-knock.

I stood up and put on my robe, and went to the front door. I unlocked the door, and it slid open.

"Dorothy-"

"Quatre-" We spoke at the same time, which effectively made us start laughing.

Wordlessly, I invited her in.

"Thank you Quatre."

* * *

I practiced with my sister. She threw her knives, I didn't move. Then I worked on my flips, then those same flips in my heavy arms.

Afterwards, Catherine and I went to sleep early.

* * *

The humiliation, having to accept the charity of an escape route from those who should have killed me... I would get that Chang Wufie, Son of the Dragon Clan, and I would destroy him.

* * *

I continued to watch the two as they wound their way through the mall, when they left, I sat back and wondered how Sally had spent her evening.

"Hey Wufie, what's up?" X asked.

I snored my answer.

"That interesting, huh?"

"Yeah. Watching those two is enough to make me want to..."

"Hurl?"

"Almost."

"Well, want to play a game of Chess?"

"Sure."

* * *

Naturally it was a great game, especially after the game I played against Sally.

You can tell a lot about people by engaging them in a sport of their preference. I didn't want to challenge Wufie in mobile suit Combat, so a different game of strategy was called for. Chess was perfect. I've played my sister many times before... Wufie would never win against either my sister or Sally Po. Neither would he lose.

Draw your own conclusions.

* * *

"T'was a night before Christmas, and all through the ship, not a creature was stirring, on the screens not a blip. The earth was most beautiful, an image from heaven, The stars will all twinkle, uh..."

"Like a gift sent to man." Lady Une said as she came into the bridge.

"Hey Lady, how are you?"

"Well, we're working on it, and you Howard?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we're working on it. Have we come up with any ideas on The Hiro-Relena situation?" She brought a cup of hot chocolate over to me. "Hey, thanks!"

"Well, that depends entirely on The Omega and her pilot. If she continues to attack Hiro and-or Relena, we can use that for public relations, the more the public likes the match of Hiro and Relena, the better for all concerned."

"So we hire Hiro as a bodyguard for her, that puts him in the public eye with her."

"She'll not like moving out of her Jet."

"Well then, I play a little game of transformer with her Jet and his Wing-Zero." I sat at a terminal, and brought up images of the Queen and Zero (in rapid transfer mode), pointed them in the same direction, and found a way to make the systems talk to each other, specifically, a new door into the Cockpit of the Zero.

"Hiro isn't going to like you messing with the Zero."

"There is nothing wrong with planning. Hiro says he isn't to be disturbed more than absolutely necessary while she is on vacation. We'll run this past him later."

"Relena doesn't have a guardian... but I'll talk to her. First we need to convince her. After I have her convinced, then you can talk with Hiro."

"I think Ze-... Uh, that is Tarrot should be the one to tell him."

"Zechs is back... I don't know weather to be happy or scared."

"Your wrong, Lady. Zechs is dead, he died with the Tall Geese. Even Miliardo Peacecraft was killed, though arguably he killed himself. Tarrot Dorlyn is Relena's brother. That is how it should be."

"Does he still Pilot Epyon?"

"Nah, He's got a shuttle made of the Left foot of the Epyon, and the lower leg. Under the circumstances, not even I could have done better." I took a drink of my hot chocolate, and put more commands to the computer. "There. A little too Power Rangers, but Hiro will be OK with it."

"What?"

I chuckled a bit. "Don't worry about it Lady. It's time we went to bed too," She nodded and stood. "Computer, activate Al."

**AL online.**

"Good night Al."

**Good night Lady, Howard.**

* * *

The next day, Hiro and I spent all day at home. We watched movies all day.

With one thing and another, I think I was about to cry. First Hiro. How long would he be by my side? If he asked, We would be wed on the morrow, I know. And my brother... Alive! I wonder what Quatre's going to do now. Noin never quit loving my brother, I know...

While I'm on that thought, what about Wufie? Sally has a way with him... She can explain things to him with enough illogic to make sense to him, but I wonder if they could ever actually hook up...

"Hey, Hiro, What do you think Quatre will do?"

"Hmmm..." he pulled out his communicator, Linked to Zero, and from there, to the Camera in Quatre's room, and then activated the holographic system. Much like Hiro and I were Quatre was snuggled up on the couch with Dorothy Catalonia.

My jaw dropped, and he deactivated his communicator.

"What do you think about Wufie?" Hiro asked me.

"Him and Sally wouldn't make a bad couple..."

"But?"

"I don't know. I think it's something about their suit of preference. Wufie his Nataku, Sally her Leo... but more than that..." I just shrugged. Hiro wrapped his arm around me.

"It's alright, thanks."

Just then the phone rang. I looked to Hiro, and then went to answer the phone.

"Relena?"

"Hello Lady Une, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing wonderfully, Relena, thank you for asking. I was wondering if you might have a moment we could talk tomorrow, say over lunch?"

"What about Hiro?"

"He can come along, his input will be useful as well. I'll pick you up at 11:30, alright?"

"Roger that!"

"Good bye, Relena,"

"Good bye, Lady."

* * *

Kathy and I were at the mall. She wanted to see if she could find a better clown mask for me, I guess. I had a different reason for being there.

"Mr. Barton! Welcome back! I assume this to be the Lady Catherine?"

"Yes, this is her."

"Trowa?" Catherine asked me, confused. The jeweler went behind the partition, and I pointed a ring out to her.

"What do you think of that one?"

"It's beautiful, but Trowa, what are we doing in a jewelry store?"

"Here you are Mr. Barton," The jeweler said, bringing a small ring case with him. "Just as you requested." I took the small black box from the hand of the Jeweler.

"Exactly?" I asked.

"Exactly as you requested." he assured me with a nod.

I nodded, and turned to Catherine.

"Cathy, you alone saw through all of my armor, and showed me what I needed to know in order to live for life... not death. My life is a direct result from your intervention." I turned the jewelry box to face her. "And I love you for it."

I dropped to bended knee, and opened the box.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

I had gotten bored waiting outside the mansion, so I reactivated the link just in time to see Trowa and Catherine enter the Jewelry store. When Trowa dropped to one knee... my mind short-circuited.

Kathy could only nod as Trowa put the ring on her finger. I shut down the link.

Sally Po. Former Alliance Major Sally Po, MD. Currently employed by PeaceMillion... Just like the five of us.

She is lovely, isn't she?

"Who?" Duo asked. I hadn't realized he had been contacting me. I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud.

"Sally."

"Might I just ask what brought this question about?"

"Trowa just proposed to Kathy."

"Really?! That's great! How do you know this?" I sent him a data burst with the video, the whole sequence.

"So we don't know that this happened, right?"

"Right."

"All right then. So what are your thoughts on the Omega?"

I called up all the info on the Gundam Omega.

"She is after something, what, I'm not sure, but it has to do with us five, and our girlfriends."

"As per Sally..." Duo stated.

"What?" I asked him sharply.

"Well... To each his own." Duo was already escaping, and I didn't feel like chasing him.

Instead, I checked my email. There was an invitation to A Christmas party from Relena. I raised my eyebrow.

* * *

Somewhere on PeaceMillion...

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful, Quatre, no matter where you are, the stars give you hope."

"Yes, they do. So where have you been?"

"Libra, of course, thinking."

"What about?"

"A lot of things... My parents, my grandfather, my life up to now, and what my life could be. Mostly you. I kept wondering, even after I had ran you through with a fencing blade, you wanted to make sure I was all right. Why?"

Quatre's hand went over his heart. "A curse of nature," he replied with a sigh. Dorothy put her hand on Quatre's face, just under his right ear.

"Kindness isn't a curse Quatre. Never a curse."

* * *

Dorothy had been... unmasked by her recent, and I use the term loosely, trials. Her eyes were no longer guarded, though they remained the cold blue they always were. She wore a solid black ship suit, no pockets at all, no purse, and somewhere, she had acquired a cross, she wore it around her neck. Her hair was now shoulder length, though it looked like she had done it with dull scissors. She had grown thin in the time she spent on the remains of Libra.

Now that her heart had shown through, no one could ever have claimed anything other than beauty for her.

* * *

"Relena, Hiro, good morning," as I knew he would, Hiro only nodded.

"Good morning Lady Une." If you happened to be paying attention, you may have noticed that his expression softened to the point it might be considered a smile.

"I thought we might go to Marionette's for lunch." Once more, Hiro nodded as he climbed into the drivers seat of my car. I handed him the keys and got in the back seat, leaving the front for Relena.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, two days ago, Eve had managed to sneak past PeaceMillion surveillance, two Gundams, and she climbed outside the building to get into your room." Hiro looked at me in the rear view mirror, warning me.

"The point is, I think you'd be better off with a body guard." Hiro looked at me in the rearview mirror again, confused this time. Relena understood right away.

"Someone who would be by my side all the time, someone to watch and make sure no one else can get close enough to draw a gun on me. Someone to keep me safe."

"Did you have someone in mind?" Hiro asked.

"Actually, yes. but we haven't discussed this with this person yet.

"And if he says no?" Relena asked.

"Well, I doubt he will, but we'll simply find someone else."

"I have to approve of this person."

"Of course Relena, you will be spending the most time with this person." My alarm went off. Idly, I shut it off. The mission had been accepted.

Hiro looked at me in the rearview mirror.

* * *

I had listened to the conversation, Zechs, that is, Tarrot was listening as well. After she had agreed with Lady Une, I turned to Tarrot, a question in my eyes. He nodded. I smiled and set off Lady Une's watch alarm.

"So Howard, how is the new suit coming?"

"Dyne's doing great, he'll be done within a month."

"Good. I am still a Gundam pilot, am I not?" I nodded. "Then, I need a suit."

"Well, I think that if you refrain from piloting a suit, you might not become part of Eve's attack..."

"Eve is not something I'm worried about."

"You should be. She blows the doors off you and Epyon by almost two times."

"How about me and Dyne?"

"Too close to tell right now. Not even Hiro's had a good fight with her. We have very little battle data..." but he was already gone.

* * *

"You ready Lu?" Tarrot asked me, whereas Zechs had always called me Noin.

"Always Tarrot, shall we?" He nodded and we took off from PeaceMillion. He piloted his shuttle very well. The techs must have fixed everything that was wrong with it.

We went down to earth, to the Sank Fortress. Hiro and Relena wouldn't be back for an hour yet. We landed in the Mobile suit bay I had installed in the Compound. There were still six land Taurus' here. Tarrot walked right past them to the elevator.

"May I help you?"

"Hello Pagan, it's good to see you again. It's me, Tarrot Dorlyn."

"Relena's brother. Welcome home Tarrot, and Ms. Noin, you are always welcome here."

"Thank you Pagan."

Tarrot, impatient, asked; "Have they been staying in the same room?"

"They are never more than twenty feet from each other."

"I need to talk to him alone as soon as he gets home. Lu here can talk to Relena while I talk to Hiro. It shouldn't take too long."

"Will you be staying here tonight, Tarrot?"

"I don't-"

"Yes Pagan, we will be." Pagan looked at Tarrot, who nodded. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "And miss the chance for a decent meal, I don't think so." Tarrot smiled and talked to Pagan in a hushed voice. Pagan walked off and Tarrot led me to the music room.

* * *

'You should go to him.'

I know.

'Why don't you go to him?'

I can't.

'And why not?'

Because he wouldn't want me.

'Sally, look at yourself over the past year! You were the one who approached Lady Une with the idea of the spaceship base for the Preventers, and it was YOU who insisted you hire the four, and supply the fifth!'

Yes, Quatre, Duo, Trowa... Most of all Wufie. Hiro... I wanted him to be able to see her... Even if it took a year and a letter to get them to talk to each other.

"Wufie..." Justice can only be served by those who have been served an injustice. This is how he thinks. He is Chinese, a samurai, a warrior.

A soul of honor.

"Hey Sally."

"Then why doesn't he realize..."

"Sally?" Wufie asked.

"Wufie?!"

"Are you all right Sally?

"Uh... da... Yeah! Yeah... doin' fine, and you?" We had slept in the same bed often enough (anytime we were both on the base at the same time), why is he so blind?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight."

My mind Froze.

"Dinner?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you know? We borrow a car from Relena, drive out to the Colony, order dinner, argue about what super hero is better, Spiderman or Batman, and then... Whatever." I could hear the shrug in his voice.

"...Yeah, that would be... nice."

"Good then... Will you need a ride down here?"

"Nah... I'll just borrow the Angel's tear. If I can't, I'll call you back, all right?"

"Perfect. I'll meet you out front of the Sank compound at 6:00, all right?"

"Perfect. See you then."

"Good bye."

I must have missed something there, regardless, I was already dialing Noin's number.

* * *

Lu's Com went off just as they were pulling in. My sister burst through the French doors and ran right over to give me a hug. Hiro stood in the door. He almost smiled. He nodded, and turned to walk away.

"Hiro!" He looked back at me.

"Yes Zechs, mission accepted, but not until tomorrow!" I did smile.

"Thank you Hiro, but please, call me Tarrot."

"Very well, Tarrot."

"Hiro?" Relena asked.

"I'll be back in a second, ask Tarrot to tell you."

"Brother?" He looked to where Hiro had just been.

"Your bodyguard." I said, nodding in that direction.

* * *

My jaw hit the floor.

"Lady... Hiro... you?!"

"Lady Une's idea, Hiro has very wide open senses. I was asked to request Hiro's services."

"Hiro... How... I..." I was hopelessly confused, and ready once more to cry.

"Come on Relena, What do you say we go for a swim?" Noin came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "It'll make you feel better." I nodded.

* * *

They went off to get Relena's suit, and Tarrot walked just outside the music room, and turned to me.

"Howard told me to give you this, and he says to let him know if you don't like any of the changes, or can think of things to add." He handed me a disk.

"Will you be here tonight yet?"

"Yes."

"I'll read it later then. How is your new suit going?"

"What new suit?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Dyne will take a month."

"Good. The skirmish I was in with her tells me that even at full strength, the fight would be difficult, I may not even win."

"I'm not sure about Dyne's ability-"

"Show the Plans to X. He'll be able to up it."

"X?"

"Ask Howard." I said and walked to the pool.

* * *

The disk contained information on alterations to her jet and Zero, I read them, and then understood everything. I smiled as I shook my head.

"Isn't that against regulations?" Noin asked. She wore a green tank top and blue jeans, typical sleepwear for her.

"How many people did you tell about my little problem?"

"What brought this up?" I gestured to the screen where an image of The Queen Zero still lay. "I had told Lady and Sally. That's all."

I reached over and turned on my communicator. "Lady Une?"

"Yes Hiro?"

"This was your idea?"

"Yes."

I only nodded. "Mission accepted. Did X approve of these designs?"

"No, would you like him to?"

"Yes. And ask him to find a weapon for the Queen. An unobtrusive weapon."

"Roger that." I hung up.

"What's your call?" I said nothing as I tapped out a few more keys, then shut down the computer, then grabbed the hard copy.

"Good night Noin."

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Dorothy asked me. I held my communicator out to her.

"Call me in a half hour." I folded her hands around the Com and squeezed them.

Then I left.

X met me in the bay.

"Me 'n' you?" He asked me.

"Yep."

"Quatre!"

"Sally?" I looked to her and my jaw hit the floor. She wore a flaming red dress, and her hair...

"Can you give me a ride down to earth?" I was confused and it showed.

"Hunting tonight?" X asked her. She smiled wolfishly. "I can take you, Sally. I have the obvious space in the second cockpit of the Tall Mage."

"Thanks X, your an angel."

"Ready Quatre?" He asked me.

"Uh... yeah. Ready X."

We landed outside the Sank Compound. Sally used her line to get out of the Tall Mage's upper cockpit, and ran all the way to the Front Gate, no easy task in her clothes. There was a green Jeep sitting in front of the gate.

My Com bleeped.

"Hello, Dorothy."

"Hello, Quatre."

* * *

My machine and I stood just outside of their sensor range. How simple it would be to kill almost all of them. Wufie and Sally by the front Gate, My dear brother, Relena and Hiro, Zechs and Noin... but I stayed my hand.

Quatre was there, but Dorothy was up on the station. Duo and Hilde were no where to be found, Trowa and Katherine were on the L4 colony with their circus. I flashed in, stopped in front of first the Tall Mage, then SandRock, and then back out.

_Sister?_ I did not respond. _I know your there. Well, I know your listening. You haven't been there for almost a year. It breaks my heart. _

_Their hearts break every day. I only want that to end._ I said and then left.

* * *

"Hey X, did she actually attack?" Howard asked me.

"No. She just wanted to let us know that there was nothing we could do to stop her."

"I see. Well. Do me a favor X, take a look at these plans." He sent me a data burst. I scanned the data and saw two sets of plans, one for the Wing Zero and The Queen; The second set of plans were for a new mobile suit called Dyne.

"Who is Dyne for?" I asked bringing those plans to the front. "Tarrot Dorlyn?" I asked in confusion when he told me.

"Relena's brother, the original pilot of the Tall Geese."

"Oh! That makes sense... almost. Did you want my opinion, or did you want me to see if I could make it faster?"

"Any improvements you could make, X, would be a blessin'."

"What about Wing Zero and Queen?"

"Hiro says he wants an unobtrusive weapon for the queen, other than that he wanted your approval."

"Maybe we could get some lasers... put them on the bottom curving around the front like this?" I said tracing the design on my side screen for Howard to see.

"We don't have anything like that."

"Yeah we do, the Tall Mages staff."

"So that's what that is?"

"Yeah, it's a crystal that responds to thought."

"Well, We'll have to talk about that... big yawn ... tomorrow. I need sleep."

"Good night Howard."

"Later X."

I stayed up working on those plans. Obviously the Queen Zero was quicker, but Howard had done a good job on this.

Dyne on the other hand...

* * *

I woke up the next morning, but didn't get up right away. It was just before dawn, I really wanted to go back to sleep... but I needed to spell X and Quatre.

I looked down at Hilde. I reached over softly and moved a strand of hair away from her nose.

_How did I ever get so lucky?_ I wondered to myself for the millionth time in the past twelve hours. I gently kissed her forehead, then got out of bed, tucking her into the bed against the cold. I got dressed and walked to the door. Before I left, I looked once more at the girl who changed my entire life.

_Hilde..._ She rolled over in her sleep, her arm landed where I had been a few moments ago. I expected her to go back to sleep.

She sat up in bed, and looked around frantically, then she spotted me by the door. "Duo?"

I walked over to her, and hugged her.

"I have to go guard the Sank compound."

"I'll go with you." I shook my head softly.

"Not enough space in the DeathScythe." Then she'd ask me for a Leo. I shook my head on that too.

"I'll be back in time for Dinner. Give me a call in an hour." I hugged her again, gave her a quick kiss, then I was gone.

But only just outside the door, where I turned back to her.

"I love you, Hilde."


	3. Page 03

He was gone before I could really respond to that. A good thing too, because I sat there for almost an entire hour just trying to digest it. My first coherent thought after that was:

"HE LOVES ME!!!"

* * *

Dawn found us sitting on the beach holding hands. It wasn't something I expected from Wufie, but that was part of my attraction to him. He would always surprise you. 

"Blue skies as far as you can see. You don't get a view like this from any colony."

"But from Earth, you don't see half the stars you can from out there."

"To quote Zechs; 'Space, it's so quiet.' Here, you have sound everywhere." He looked at the ocean. "The soft purr of the surf... Those blasted birds chirping..." I smiled at that.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He said, a trace of the beginnings of a smile in his eyes.

"What made you want to take me out tonight?"

"Trowa purposed to Kathy today... Or rather, yesterday, I suppose."

"Really? I hadn't-"

"I was watching through the security camera at the mall when I saw Trowa drop to one knee and put the ring on her finger." He looked back out to the ocean again. "She said yes."

We sat there, silently thinking over the thoughts that needed to be. Wondering what this meant for the rest of them. Just then, Wufie's Com went off. He swore as he shut the alarm off, and stood up. He held his hand down to me. "I have to go guard the Sank Fortress."

I put my hand in his, and he helped me up... Into his arms, and an embrace that lasted forever.

* * *

Relena's jet took off, and I followed in Zero. We went to PeaceMillion. I waited outside as she changed Jets. I couldn't relinquish Zero long enough for them to work on it, so all improvements and changes had to be made on Queen. A jet had been provided to her for the inconvenience, but it would take a week to fix the Queen Zero. 

"Hey Relena, Why do you call your ship Queen?"

"Who says I do?" she asked me over the Com "People just started calling her that, the name stuck for everyone else, but I never refer to her as that."

"What do you call her?"

"...Home." I nodded. The link was left open all trip, and every so often, she would look at me. I wouldn't look back, but she knew I saw her. Whenever she looked away, I smiled.

* * *

When I got to the Sank Fortress, Duo told me to call Lady Une. 

"Wufie, I didn't want to bother you while you weren't on duty, so I waited until you could call me..."

"Is it really so rare that I go on a date that you must afford me special courtesies... Commander Une." Lady Une shot me a look of high malice. My face remained blank with a hint of disapproval.

"Anyways, since Relena went back to work today, we can slack on security a bit. I was going to offer you the day off."

I considered the commander of the Preventers over the screen, and decided that, yes, she was giving me special treatment... But, yes, I was going to allow her to do so... today.

"Thank you Lady Une, I believe I will accept your kind offer. I will Leave Nataku in the fortress here."

"Be sure to keep your communicator-"

I shut off the link, then put a call into Relena with a request of her jeep again.

* * *

I raised my eyebrow, a mysterious smile on my face. "...with you." 

"He suspects?"

"Wouldn't you?" I asked.

"I suppose so..." She said, touching the cross around her neck. "Wonder what he'll do with his day off?" she said, a laugh in her eyes. She then left to find her prince.

I smiled at the retreating figure of Dorothy Catalonia.

Let me think here... Noin and... Tarrot... were still downstairs, probably sleeping in. Howard was in the bay, working on Dyne. Quatre and X had just gotten back from their shift, Duo was down at the fortress, his Com line very much occupied with Hilde, who was on L3. Wufie was just pulling out of the Sank Compound with Relena's jeep, Sally was sitting on the beach. Hiro and Relena were on their way through the Great Beyond. As always, who knew where Eve was, and for once, I didn't have a clue as to where we might locate the pilot of the HeavyArms and his girlfriend.

In my e-mail yesterday, I had gotten an invitation to Relena's Christmas party. I was defiantly looking forward to it.

* * *

Noin was awake when I went into the compound. 

"Hey Wufie."

I considered her for a moment.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Downtown," she looked at me for a moment.

"All right, but I'm driving." I looked at her with my eyebrow raised and walked away.

* * *

I wondered first why Wufie would want to go downtown, second why he would want me along and third how his date with Sally went. All became clear as we walked inside a jewelry store. 

"Mmm-Hmmm."

"What?" he asked, his usual snappish self.

"So what are we looking for?"

"A ring for Sally."

"And you need me along because...?" Those accustomed to Wufie and his moods would know he was acutely embarrassed by having to say it, but I wasn't going to help him until he did.

"I need you to help me pick a ring for Sally."

"Why, and why me?" I asked, barely maintaining a straight face.

"You are her best friend, are you not?"

"You could say that."

"As per why..." he was struggling between beating me up and answering my question. Common sense finally won. "I need help picking an engagement ring because I know nothing about Jewelry in general and Sally's taste in jewelry in specific."

I blinked.

I blinked again.

Wow. I never expected that! "An engagement ring?"

"Pick your jaw up off the floor please."

* * *

I went to look at the development of Dyne. Howard was there. "Hey X, what's up?" 

"Not much, how's this guy doing?"

"You tell me man."

"Well, the overall design isn't half bad... but he needs to be a bit more aerodynamic. I also added a few weapons... A man such as the Tall Geese' pilot should be able to handle it easily." I tapped a few keys on the arm of my chair, and an image of the complete Dyne appeared.

He was about as tall as Epyon was. The basic color scheme was blue, white, and green. The basic weapons that Howard had were a broad beam sword and some machine guns. I added a shield on his left arm, from which extend another blade to the front of the shield. On the face of the shield I added a thought-laser. On both arms (under the shield on that arm) there were beam blades that curved backward. Also, I put a few missiles in his shoulders. Just for kicks I added a second, normal, beam saber for a back up weapon.

"Also has the zero system. I pilot like Hiro Yuy could master the suit in less than a week."

"Sweet..." He walked over to a panel and gestured for me to follow. "PeaceMillion to Tarrot."

"Tarrot here, how can I help you Howard?"

"Where you at Tarrot?"

"Sank Fortress."

"Right... Well, I want you to meet a friend of mine Tarrot, this is X."

"The brother of Omega's pilot?"

"And an ace designer... anything mechanical. He took a look at the designs for Dyne, and take a look at this."

Tarrot Dorlyn studied my designs.

"Can we get Hiro in on this discussion?"

"Only if we make this fast. Her meeting breaks in a few minutes." Hiro stated as his face appeared next to Tarrot's. "Is that Dyne?" he looked at the image, not requiring a response. "What are those on the arms?" he asked pointing at the arm blades.

"Weapons."

"Think you can handle a weapon like this Tarrot?"

"Twice as easy as you could Hiro." Hiro only snorted.

"I gotta go." he said and was gone.

"Hmmm... You know... There is a way..."

"A way?" Howard asked me.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. I'll talk to you about it later though."

"Keep me posted on Dyne, all right?"

"Right Tarrot." Howard said, and Tarrot disconnected.

"Get a hold of me if you spend more than ten minutes on one problem, right?" Howard nodded, and I left.

* * *

It was pretty amazing in my opinion. 

I was in the meeting, and about ten minutes before closing, and suddenly I had an odd feeling. It took me a few minutes to identify the difference.

Hiro. He was right outside the door behind me, as he had been all meeting. He didn't leave, and that was the difference. He was usually gone by now. He was still there, waiting for me. He took my hand as I passed, and was suddenly walking with me on my way to the Queen... Or rather, my rental jet, which shared a landing pad with Wing Zero. He insisted that he go out first.

With Hiro next to me, I felt like I had the secret service and the entire military at my disposal. On top of that, I had the one I love... close to me.

Well, as close as you could get between a mobile suit, a couple hundred yards of empty space and small jet with a compliment of two (other than myself).

I looked around the main cabin, and realized how much better it was to have an actual office on my jet.

"Hey Hiro, what do you think the odds are that they might be able to make my jet into... well, more like an actual house."

"I'd say ask Howard." he said quietly. "But if you asked politely, I'd say the odds were pretty good."

"Hiro! Don't tease, it's rude." I said smiling.

"Where next?" Hiro asked me.

"Back to earth, then L1."

"L1?"

"Family there, Hiro?"

"Maybe..."

"We'll stay there for a few days then." I happened to be looking at him after I said that, and while he wasn't looking at me, he was definitely smiling. It was a gentle, grateful smile... if one sided.

I smiled and shook my head.

* * *

It took me five days to find a ring I thought would be appropriate. Noin told me I was being my usual perfectionist self, and I, as I always did, ignored her. What had worried me more than the ring, was how I was going to present it. I still hadn't decided. I hoped that no matter her response, Sally would leave me with some honor and dignity.

* * *

Back to Earth for about three days. Queen would be done when we left for L1. 

Meanwhile...

"Queen Relena!" I closed my eyes and fought the urge to run my hand through my hair in exasperation. That would ruin many hours of hard work which I had not requested. Hiro had left my side to get me something to drink... Hopefully not wine. I needed to be as sober as I could possibly be to deal with all of these... Politicians.

"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlyn... Sir. I am not a queen."

"In title." He said. "But you still bear yourself as a queen." The gentleman speaking to me looked about twenty years old, no more than four to five years older than I. "Do you dance Vice Foreign Minister?"

"I am afraid you have an advantage over me sir, where you know who and what I am, I know not even your name." He placed his hand on his chest, his face stricken.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me Ms. Dorlyn. My name is Trace. Trace Genesis, Ambassador for the Z12 area colony Absolution."

"You named your colony?" Hiro asked as He handed me a glass filled with root beer. I smiled my thanks at him.

"Hiro Yuy, Pilot of Wing Zero. My stars... A pleasure to meet you Sir, I'm Trace Genesis..." he began and extended his hand

"Ambassador to Absolution, colony in cluster Z12. I heard." Hiro said as he took Trace's hand in his. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Perhaps convince the Vice Foreign Minister to dance with me?"

Hiro looked at me, and I pleaded with him. _Please don't make me dance with him?_

He considered me for a moment. "I'm sorry Trace, but she has already promised the first dance to me." he said holding his hand out to me, as close to a smile as I had ever seen him come.

"Perhaps another time then Vice Foreign Minister." Trace said with a sad, but somehow mischievous, smile.

"Can I kill him?" Hiro whispered in my ear. I could hear the laughter in his voice, though anyone else would have thought him completely serious. I shook my head into his shoulder, my own laughter held in check. _He's harmless._

* * *

_He's harmless._ Once again, I heard her in my mind. I didn't agree with her, but held her tighter as we slowly danced for three songs. Then it was dinner time. Trace caught up with us again. 

He still wanted to dance with her. Reluctantly, she gave in and allowed him one dance, but she wasn't having any fun, so I stepped in at the beginning of the next song.

Trace wasn't happy about that.

That night, I put in a call to Howard and Lady.

"How did you like dancing with Relena all night?

"Not all night, Lady. What do you two know about contact poisons?" Lady looked shocked. Howard waited for me to continue. "What do you know about the young man named Trace Genesis?" Howard jotted down some notes, Lady listened attentively as I continued, telling them about Trace, and my observations, retaining my opinions.

"We'll start on it right away." Lady stated.

"Hey Hiro, the Queen is complete." Howard stated.

"And Dyne?"

"Progressing smoothly."

"Good." I broke the contact and went into Relena's room, where I would stay on the couch (As per the insistence of Tarrot), to find the young princess dancing.

* * *

I could still feel him holding me as we danced the night away. Hiro was in the next room, speaking on his communicator. 

I closed my eyes and listened to the silent music, moved my hands to where they were on Hiro all night. I had danced alone for several moments when I heard the door open and close. Knowing it was Hiro, I continued to dance, almost daring him to say something.

As does happen sometimes, he surprised me. He moved silently, and turned on the radio, the song in my head changing subtly to fit the song on the radio.

And then, I wasn't dancing alone.

* * *

I saw him walk in, pause and observe Relena, then walk over to the bedside radio, turn it on, and then walk into her embrace, and begin to dance with her. 

It would have been so easy... for either of us. Me to kill them, him to tell her.

Still I stayed my hand...

Quatre had called in the Maganac corps. He and they were there. Knowing Dorothy as I did, she probably had a Virgo Doll at my back. Duo was commuting to work from his L3 Junkyard with Hilde. Wufie and Noin had chosen a ring, I continue to wait on that front... If he takes much longer... Zechs and Noin I'm not worried about at all. They have loved each other since they were in the academy at Lake Victoria.

Catherine and Trowa still hadn't been seen, his mobile suit, which had been stored at the Sank Fortress, had been taken up to PeaceMillion. Rumors had already begun to circulate, my favorite two being that they, in fear of me, killed themselves, and the other being that they eloped. Both results work for my plans.

* * *

Tarrot had been kind enough to bring Queen down to the Sank Fortress for me. 

Hiro was with me as I went into the remodeled Queen. The blue paint job outside looked no different except halfway down on the top where the door had been added for Zero, that was day-glow white.

The cabin was at the extreme front of the ship, behind that was the entrance hall. The hall branched back, there was a door on either side, The first opening to an office, the second opened to a bedroom.

"That's in case you don't have the energy to stumble back to the master bedroom at night." Lady said as she walked down the hall toward us. "The other three bedrooms and the master bedroom are in the back, showers in all five bedrooms. Just in case you feel like having company. Most of the space is used on this." she said as she entered the main cabin.

The room easily was half as long as Queen.

There was a hologram of a fire in the center of the room that emitted a soft heat. It looked like a front room, complete with TV, VCR/DVD, stereo system, and furniture. Especially a love seat along the wall by the fire. I looked up, and sure enough, there was the door for Hiro.

"How am I supposed to get up there?"

"Howard had come up with that, an anti-grav field under the hologram. As long as Zero is docked, that door remains open, and the grav field is active."

"Has it been tested?"

"As far as we can without your beast." Tarrot stated as he entered the room from the kitchen, which lay between the bedrooms and the front room, across from which lay a public bathroom. He held a tray of snacks. "Well sister, do you approve?"

"Oh, very much! You all have done such a wonderful job! Thank you all so much!" Hiro cleared his throat and left. Everyone else made their way off and I went to my office and strapped myself in as my ship... My home took off for the stars.

Hiro was already among the stars in neo-bird mode, and he then docked with Queen. I ran to the living room in time to see Hiro jump down. I walked over and put my hand in his.

* * *

I stood before my commander, hands folded behind my back at parade rest, nervously playing with the Silver band around my ring finger. Kathy was back with the circus, where she belonged, after a week of us being gone. Yes, we had eloped, having no parents to give their blessing, and already having the manager's blessing, we decided not to waste time. 

Lady Une simply stared at me for a few moments. Then she sighed.

"I wish I could dock your paycheck, but since we don't pay you, that's pretty much out of the question. Can you at least tell me why?" I moved my hands to the front and drew her attention to the band I was playing with moments before. She raised her eyebrows.

"Katherine and I got married."

She sat back in her chair and smiled at me. "Congratulations Trowa. Well, I don't want to suspend you, and I won't fire you... So just give me... at least some warning next time you want to take a week off."

"Very well commander."

"Trowa, you can call me Lady, you know."

"Yes commander." she smiled and shook her head.

"Very well then." she held a folder out to me. I took the folder. "That's your assignment. Dismissed." I bowed to her, and left.

My Com went off. I smiled as I saw the caller. It was my wife.

"Hello Cathy."

"How did it go Trowa?" I smiled.

"I suppose it could have gone worse." I said thoughtfully. "But Lady Une decided she didn't want to, and probably couldn't afford to, punish me."

"So where are you at now?"

"I am en route to Heavy Arms to read my new mission. I'll have to call you back with the details, all right?"

"All right Trowa. I love you."

"I love you too Cathy, good bye."

Inside Heavy Arms, I examined the folder. It was a very ugly green color, and the label said "Four of six."

* * *

Trowa Barton; 

Your missions have changed priorities. Your first priority is now your wife, and that is as it should be. With this in mind, I extend my invitation to the two of you to live on PeaceMillion.

Orders and missions, you will fulfill as you always have, perfectly, but you will watch over your family.

Lady Une  
Commander of the Preventers.

* * *

And she had set her signature into it like we would our signet rings, were we in the medieval ages. The idea intrigued me.

* * *

"Quatre!" 

"Trowa! Welcome back!"

"Quatre, I found what you were looking for."

A pause.

"Perfect... do you really think she'll like it?"

"Quatre, if you are that blind, I suggest you take something to calm you down."

Trowa then walked away.

* * *

He had told me to dress up. He said tonight was going to be special. 

I had managed to change out of my ship suit into something from the stock on PeaceMillion... But I knew I should wear a dress tonight.

"Ms. Noin?"

"Hello Dorothy. How are you?"

"Preoccupied, to be honest. I... I need your help." I had few folk to ask for assistance, Ms. Relena being the first, with none after that. Ms. Noin, having taken pity on the one she loved, a rebel like myself, I hoped would show me some mercy.

"What can I do for you Dorothy?" I bowed my head in thanks.

"Quatre asked me out on a date tonight..."

* * *

Everyone was playing with everyone else's lives, wondering, meddling, guessing, never thinking that anyone knew about their own predicament, let alone teaming up on them to get them together with their better halves. 

Right now, Duo Maxwell stood guard over the sank fortress with ten of the forty Maganac corps. To my own knowledge, he had made no move to convince Hilde of anything... Though Hilde had been an hour late opening her yard that one day last week.

Let's see how the God of Death stands against Death herself.

* * *

It had been over a week since her suit had been seen by Quatre and X, so I was about a third asleep when she attacked, I was thrown to the ground. 

"Duo?!" Rasid Called out.

"I'm all right Rasid. Let's see her do that again..." I released the new Cloaking Field that X had installed On Death Scythe.

"You forget Duo Maxwell... My brother and I... ARE TWINS!" She said and attempted to bring her Heat rod to bear. I twirled my scythe, and deflected her attack. I then proceeded to attack her. I had no intention of hurting her or her suit, but the Maganac Corp would never believe that, not even she would as much as I was hitting her suit. The more force I brought to bear on her the harder she fought back, and this fight did not last a mere ten seconds.

Finally, we stopped, My scythe holding two points on the suit's throat and chest, her sword held against my suit's throat.

We stood there for a moment gasping. suddenly, a mirthless smile appeared on her face.

"Very good Duo Maxwell. I must admit that I am impressed... But you'll never win." before I could blink, she brought her blade down through my scythe, continuing the motion did a perfect roundhouse... right into my chin. I saw her sneering face on my screen, and then she was gone.

I lifted myself to sit on the ground, and lifted my broken scythe. I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

* * *

My sketch pad... was at home... on earth. 

I heard Duo's wail of despair over his weapon's loss, to a point understandable, but wanting to bury the remains... Hmmm.

I pulled out one of my thought crystals that I had developed. I ripped the wire out of a keyboard and put my crystal amid the wires. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I lost myself in the logic of Mobile suit Art work, all the lines and angles... and the power.

When I was finished, I had redesigned all five Gundams.

Zero Custom was three quarters faster and approximately three tenths stronger. His attack level was at 195.

SandRock custom, I dropped the guns, they are nasty, and gave him a better paint job. Better speed, faster reflexes, and stronger shotels.

Wufie's Nataku was barely recognizable, all the improvements that I did to him.

DeathScythe custom... While black isn't one of my favorite colors, it did remind me of a shadow, so I simply used that image and made him faster, and while I couldn't make him stronger... I did make the scythe stronger (Though we kept the two blades), he could penetrate the armor of Omega.

Heavy Arms custom... I couldn't really add the guns and keep the color skein the same, but then I hate Grey worse then I hate black, so I left the colors the same.

It took the better part of two and a half hours. I saved the hologram into a VR visor, then I looked for Howard.

"X!" Sally spotted me.

"Hey Sally, you seen Howard?"

"Let's see..." She looked to her left, "I believe he is down in the repair bay working on DeathScythe. Come on, We'll see if we can't find him. Anything in particular you need to talk to him about?"

"DeathScythe, and the other Gundams." I held out the VR visor to her, she took it and looked through it. I, with difficulty, saw her eyebrows raise.

"How long did it take you?"

"Two and a half hours."

"Wow. These are good."

"Well, I do my best. Anything I can help you with?" She handed me back my visor.

"Kinda wondering if you had seen Wufie."

"Nope, I'm sorry, I haven't seen him at all. Come to think of it last time I saw him was when you two went on your date." I said as we strolled into the repair bay. "Duo! Howard!"

Duo threw a weak wave in my direction, preferring to wallow in self pity. Howard walked over to where Sally and I stood. "What's up X?"

"Take a look at this Howard." I said and held out the visor. He put it on and saw the five new machines.

"Whoa..."

* * *

Noin and I had went shopping all afternoon, until we found this beautiful dress that I absolutely loved. 

Quatre had asked to meet me in the dining room of the Sank compound, where Pagan had managed to gather some very fine food. After that, we rented a shuttle and went out into space just beyond the moon, and parked in a geo-synchronous orbit around the planet right there, about two hours away from the dawn. We talked as we watched the dawn crest around the planet.

Back home, it was still early, about ten o'clock. Quatre then took me to a concert. I shook my head in wonder as the music began to fill me... trust Quatre to know the music that I loved.

I knew that I loved him, and was hoping he knew how much I did, because you see, he seemed to know more about me than I ever would.

If the music had lasted forever, I would barely have noticed that it never quit, as immersed as I was in the feeling of the music, and the feel of Quatre's hand in mine.

* * *

I could feel her... her joy, her innocence... her love. The ring Trowa had contrived was almost burning a hole in my pocket. 

_Do you know how much I love you?_

We closed our eyes as the music played.

_Do you know what you mean to me?_

The concert ended, and we sat there as everyone else left.

_Do you know how much I depend on you? My happiness... my life... I love you Quatre._

Up until then, I had thought those were my thoughts... as we got into the limo, I realized they were Dorothy's thoughts.

"I love you too, Dorothy." I whispered.

_I need to be loved right now._ I knew that was her thought, this time it was tinged with... a sense of her. she was half asleep, so I thought about going home, but now more than ever, I needed to ask her.

So we went to the park, picked up some sodas and walked through the park.

"So how do you know what kind of music I like?"

"To be honest, I guessed... also, I wanted to hear my sister sing."

"That was your sister singing?" I nodded as we sat down on a bench on a bridge overlooking a beautifully starlit river.

"Well, one of them anyway. What did you think?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

"Well, I've never considered her pretty."

"The music, not the singer, you be good Quatre."

"Yes, the music was beautiful. but it never approached you." I looked at her, this one to whom I knew I could bare my soul, but to whom I was afraid to tell her. Dorothy sat there, looking at me in a request for an explanation. "You are far more beautiful, kind... you always underestimate yourself.

"I love you Dorothy... and I want you to marry me."

* * *

Hilde found me sitting on Death Scythe's foot. 

"Duo...?"

"Hilde? How did you get up here?" I asked as I jumped down.

"Would you believe I jumped?" She said as she hugged me. I chuckled a little.

"Not for a minute." I said as I held her tight for a moment.

"I brought her up." Was said from the door as we stepped apart.

"Heyya Noin, how you doin'?"

"Actually," she said, holding her hand up in front of her, "It will soon be Noin-Dorlyn."

I saw the diamond from halfway across the room, "Congratulations Noin. Actually, I suppose I'll have to start calling you Dorlyn now?" I asked her, my eyebrow raised. She laughed.

"Let's stick with Noin, I think." she said with a smile. At which point she locked a meaningful gaze on Hilde. She kinda turned away from Noin and studied the floor.

"I think someone missed their line." I said softly.

"Well, Noin hooked me up with a ride because I told her I wanted to ask you something, and she insisted on following me to make sure I asked you."

"Ask me what?"

"I know you Duo... and I know that you know me well enough to at least guess what I am about to ask." She was right, I could guess, but couldn't imagine how she had gotten the courage together to actually ask me. I hadn't even got halfway there. If she asked what I think she was going to ask, I was ready. "I'll give you that this isn't the normal way such is done, but still... I know you love me, after all, 'I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, Duo Maxwell in a nutshell.' But you have no idea how much I love you."

She dropped to one knee and brought a soft purple ring box from the pocket of her jacket. She opened it up, and said to me; "Will you marry me, Duo?"

* * *

The band was silver, and Hilde had "Duo Maxwell, All my love" engraved on it, she had shown it to me on the way up. I had made sure she asked, so I could leave... but I wanted to see how Duo would respond. From under his collar he pulled out a small locket, and took it off. He put it around Hilde's neck and said, "Only if you will be my wife, my partner in all things off the battlefield. I love you Hilde, and would love to marry you." he said and kissed her gently. 

As they kissed, she put the band on his finger. I smiled as I walked away.

* * *

I was ready to kill him. Almost anyway. It's just that he was driving me nuts! It had been a week since I had seen him last as he left me on the beach, we hadn't even so much as spoken to each other in all that time. 

I had left X to talk with Howard and made my way to my little 'project,' a couple of broken space Leos that I was repairing in one of the cargo bays. I worked for hours and Finally got the left arm of the one working right when I finally noticed that someone else was there. I almost looked to see who it was, but decided that I'd rather be alone right now, and turned to the beam saber.

Whoever it was wasn't leaving.

Didn't speak, just stood there, watching. Finally, I gave up, not bothering to look away from my work, drew my gun and pointed it directly at the intruder.

"Well, isn't that a pleasant way to say hello." He drawled. I put my gun away and went back to welding.

"You haven't even attempted to contact me in an entire week," I said as I finished the weld, not looking at him, but smudging the oil on my cheek further when I tried to wipe it away.

"I needed to find something."

"What could you have needed to find that was more important than even talking to me?"

Wufie sighed and held his hand out to me. I could feel the motion from halfway across the bay. There was something in his hand... I couldn't tell what.

"A small black box with a dragon logo on it. The mark of the Dragon clan. I had to go all the way to China... I needed the box for you." I looked to my right, not looking at him, but definitely toward him. He took that as an invitation, and approached to within ten feet of me.

"In a traditional Chinese family, the parents would have arranged marriages for their children... Then I might not be in this situation. It took me five days to find the right ring, and another couple days to find the right box."

I felt his every move as he approached me, and it was not until that exact moment that the ship was hit.

* * *

Sally was thrown off her balance toward me. I caught her midair, and we landed on my back. When the ship stopped moving, I held Sally, and we were both laying on our side, Her forgotten torch lay beneath my rib. 

"Injustice!" I muttered. I helped her stand up, then turned to the door.

I looked back, and said; "Hold this," then I ran for the door.

"Howard, What just happened?" I yelled into my Com as I sprinted down the corridor to the mobile suit bay.

"We have been attacked, Wufie. We have yet to determine exactly what hit us, but it was fast, and it was strong." I leaped toward Nataku.

"I'm going out, Howard, where is everyone else?"

"Uh..."

"Duo won't be able to join us as he has no close range weapons, I'm entering Tall Mage as we speak, Quatre is on the surface, Hiro is on L1, Trowa I can never keep track of, and Tarrot is at the Sank Compound... sleeping if he has any sense."

"Wufie, X, we just got a visual."

"Show us," I commanded as I powered up Nataku's engine.

"Oh Lord." X stated in obvious fear. I couldn't blame him.

A Dragon waited for us.

* * *

"PeaceMillion's being attacked?" I frowned as I considered the implications. This was my game, the only players being myself the G-pilots and their girlfriends. My brother, of course as well. 

The image of the Dragon did look familiar though...

Then it hit me. Z12.

"No..." I said and Omega and I lifted to the sky.

* * *

We had retired to the Sank Fortress when Quatre's Com went off. It was still in my purse, so I quickly presented it to Quatre. 

"Yes Howard?"

"Quatre, any chance your anywhere near SandRock?"

"I'm at the Sank Fortress, SandRock is down stairs."

"Well, we need you upstairs, a dragon's attacked us."

"A dragon?!"

"It's really kinda strange, it's like a mobile suit, but it's about the size of three mobile suits, and in the shape of a Dragon." He looked at me, a pained look in his eyes.

I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips. _Just don't forget. _

_I won't Dorothy, I promise I won't._ He said in my mind as he kissed my hand. he then ran to the mobile suit bay. I held my cross in both hands as I watched him running away. When he disappeared, I placed the ring against my forehead. I prayed that he would come back.

The Ring on my hand was very important to me.

I wonder if there is a Virgo around here anywhere, but knew that there weren't.

* * *

I stood outside the ruins of the military compound I once blew up. To my left was an extension of the park where I had met that girl and her dog. 

"She had given me a daisy." I spoke aloud, mostly to myself, but also for Relena's benefit. "That night, I blew up that," I said, nodding to the ruins. "A Leo standing there caught the explosion and fell into the apartment building that used to stand there," I nodded to the new park. "As it fell, I saw them again. She was holding a teddy bear. Your bear now... Relena."

"Are you alright?"

"I will be." I said and walked toward the ruins.

"Hiro?" When I didn't respond, she followed me in silence.

* * *

I got the SOS just as I was entering the colony cluster the Circus was at. 

I stopped Heavy Arms forward motion for a moment. It really was no choice. I fired off a canned message to Cathy's Com, and turned heavy arms back toward earth.

I got there just in time to see Eve appear in front of the Dragon.

"My name is Eve Rain, I pilot the Epyon II; Omega. Pilot of Z12 Dragon, Identify yourself." she said on a very wide band.

"And why would I wish to do that?" A disguised voice asked.

"Because you are intruding on a game in progress, when you have not even been invited. You should leave before I decide to become less civil."

"And what would a suit as pathetic as yours be able to do?"

Her laser saber appeared, and I blinked.

* * *

When I had arrived, Wufie had hacked off the arm of the dragon. I watched in horror as the limb reattached itself. 

When Eve appeared, I feared the worst. Then she pulled her blade on the dragon. She moved a thousand times faster than anyone's most generous estimate.

She shredded its wings into several million pieces, then returned to her original position.

I felt Eve's astonishment as the wings began to heal and reassemble themselves.

I noticed Trowa and opened a direct line to him.

"Trowa, have they noticed you yet?"

"Eve knows I'm here, that's beyond question, The Dragon on the other hand..."

"Good. Find it's blind spot, all right?" I sent Eve a text message; **Please try to keep him busy.**

**How do you propose I do that Quatre Rabbea Winner?**

**Think of something.**

* * *

I rolled my eyes at the final comment from Quatre Winner. 

"Well, now that you know of my suits special ability, Eve Rain, what are you going to do?"

What was I going to do? I couldn't use my saber, I wonder how my bullets will faire. Then I spotted Trowa.

**Eve, Trowa here. I need you to take one shot right between the eyes. I have the other weak point, between the wings. These are guesses at best, but be assured they are educated guesses.**

**Very well Trowa Barton.** I said, and took careful aim.

**On 3. **My eyes locked with the dragons, and I nodded.

"Three!!!" I fired twelve shots and two missiles. All hit dead center. Trowa Barton's HeavyArms slid into place to bury it's switchblade into the aforementioned point on the beasts back.

It disappeared before he could.

I then turned to the three Gundams and my brother's suit.

"Just because I have fought with you means nothing. This is my game, any new players have to go through me." I then left.

* * *

I hadn't been completely surprised when my sister showed up. My sister was very selfish, she always said, "Brother, what's yours is ours and what's mine is ours. Everyone else can go suck a rotten egg." So I figured she'd be here as soon as she found out, but once Eve and the Dragon started to verbally spar, I froze solid. 

If you heard your own voice, would you recognize it?

Lady Une was in the bay as I came back inside.

"X, are you alright?" I shook my head savagely.

"C... call a m.. Meeting."

"X, you look like you just saw a ghost." Trowa said as he approached. I looked at him shocked that he had nailed the dragon so well.

"I did."

Trowa, Wufie, Sally, Duo, Quatre, Noin, Lady Une and Howard, and of course, myself.

"Guys, did the voice used by the dragon sound familiar to you at all?"

"The Weakling used a voice disguiser, how would it?" Wufie asked. I sighed.

"How to say this... All right. When my sister and I were young, six years old, I think, We were dealing with computers at a highly organized level, and decided, just for the heck of it to make a voice mask. Unlike a normal voice mask, however, this was not going to give you the same voice for each person, every person would have their own voice through the mask.

"Eve and I were the primary beta testers, so I got pretty good at recognizing her voice."

"What are you saying, X?" Quatre asked me.

"Eve was piloting both suits..." Everyone reacted with various levels of amazement and shock. "The problem..." I spoke softly, looking off into the distance, "Is that it isn't possible."

"Why not?" Quatre asked. I tapped some keys on the arm of my chair.

An image of Omega appeared, a hologram in the same way I had drawn up the Custom models.

"The only way to take control of a suit from outside is for her to call in to it. It would recognize her voice and respond to it. She wouldn't take a shot at herself, and if she would, she would not injure a suit as valuable as that suit appears to be.

"Not that it matters, Eve would never change the rules on herself. She didn't pilot both suits."

"Why not?" Lady Une asked.

"She said it herself, this is her game. Changing the rules halfway through hurts her far more than it helps. My sister did not know about this Suit. You can train your body until your dead, but to know the truth, you need to get behind her eyes. That is how I know her so well, My twin and I don't quite share a mind, but we can speak to each other mind to mind. As a result, it's not possible for either of us to lie or keep secrets from each other. She neither made, nor piloted, this suit.

"But she did pilot it. How...? I'm missing something."

"So what do we do?"

"For now, nothing. They who are my sisters are my responsibilities. I must figure out why there are now two." I said and left the meeting hall.

* * *

I hate myself for it, but yes, I am using the custom Models from the Endless Waltz 


	4. Page 04

When I got his message, I put his dinner in the microwave to keep it warm for him. I tried not to worry as he became two and three hours late.

After three hours I went to bed.

At five hours, I heard the door to our trailer open. He kissed me softly, and laid down beside me. I turned and snuggled up to him. Through hooded eyes, I checked him out to make sure he was all right.

"I'm fine Cathy." he said as he put a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. I looked up at him. "They called a meeting after the fight, I'm sorry."

I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're safe, that's all that matters." I said, my eyes closed. Trowa brushed his fingertips across my forehead, traced around my eye, and softly held my face in his hand.

_How did I ever get so lucky?_ We both smiled as our thoughts entered the others' mind.

_Sweet dreams my love._ I whispered softly in his mind.

_Rest well Cathy._

* * *

I know how it had hurt him, having to stay on PeaceMillion while the other three and X faced off against the Dragon, and then I felt his rage when Eve showed up.

"Blast it! How did she do that?!" He yelled, pained. I didn't respond, I just put my arms around him, content to give the strength that he needed.

We went to the hydroponics bay after the meeting and were standing near a window. As we stood there, X rolled in, went over to the window and put his head on the glass.

I looked to Duo, and gave him a soft kiss. _Be right back._ He looked to the side, then back out the window and nodded.

"You're X?"

"Yes Hilde."

"How-"

"Ask yourself if you really want to know." He interrupted. He had a point, it would be rather easy to find out who I was, especially on a ship this size. "I think Duo needs you."

"I know what you need. You need to talk to Relena. But since she's not here, I can talk to you. Duo, better than you and far better than I, know the ways of battle. Now more than ever. I can't help him right now. You on the other hand I can help.

"Duo told me of your theory, and I want to tell you something. I had seen a news cast a few months ago about some controversial experiments happening in the Z12 cluster. Is it possible-?"

"Gods! Of course!" He started hitting the keys on his chair, and brought up several newscasts. Duo walked over as X stopped. "How stupid am I? That's where the Dragon was constructed! Oh Gods... She had said it herself, Z12. I have to go there."

* * *

"Could I get that back now?" He asks me.

"Gee, now what did I do with that? Oh no! My Leo!" I yelled, then took off. Wufie followed at a more sedate pace.

"Do you want some help?" I walked around the Leo, making sure it was all working fine... Or rather as well as it had been.

"Your only asking because I have something of yours... Or should I say mine, considering what it is..." I activated it's beam saber, It flickered and disappeared. I nodded, then leaped into the Leo.

"Sally-"

"Not until you ask."

"I've been asking." He said, controlling his temper.

"Politely!" He rolled his head and scratched his hair.

"May I please have it back?" I considered torturing him some more as I tested the maneuverability of the left arm. I decided better of that Idea, and swung the left arm over the cockpit, then tossed the Dragon Clan Ring box into the Leo's open palm and extended it to the Pilot waiting by the door.

"Thank you. Now would you please come out here so we can talk?" At which point his Com went off.

* * *

**_INJUSTICE!_**

"If you will excuse me Sally..."

"See you later Wufie..." she said, sounding sad.

I walked out of the bay and turned on the Viewer.

"If this is not vital, I will hurt you."

"Nice to see you too Wufie." Lady Une said.

"Commander."

"That's more like you. I wasn't interrupting anything vital was I?" I said nothing, only looked at the woman with barely masked fury. "I need you to go with X to Z12."

"What's at Z12?"

"X believes one of his sisters are there."

"Which one?"

"The Dragon."

"Very well, are we going in our suits or has a carrier been prepared for us?"

"Altron and Tall Mage are being loaded onto a two suit carrier as we speak. You can leave whenever you're ready." she broke the connection.

"Injustice..."

* * *

Under the rubble of the Base I found a computer, on and functioning. I knew what was on there.

Project Genesis. In a word, me. I had an Identity, I wanted a history. For as long as I could remember, all I knew was Dr. J, but he wasn't my father.

Relena had followed me without fear. She had great courage.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I knew before I opened my eyes that Quatre had returned some time in the night. Not quite awake, I snuggled further up to him. When he put his arms around me, I was suddenly wide awake.

"Good morning."

"Quatre, you're safe."

"Of course, I promised I would be," he said as he kissed me softly.

"There is a world of difference between a promise and being in your arms. This is where I want to stay."

* * *

"Chris, your lying to me man, and I know you are."

"X, Man, if I say anything... Look, there's my computer. I have to go find Timat before she destroys something. If you get hungry at all, there is food in the fridge, but please be gone before I get back." Chris left the building.

"What a weakling." I said.

"He's afraid Wufie, Chris is not a strong person. He is one of my best friends, but I still haven't been able to grow him a back bone."

"Humph. What's he afraid of?"

"Off hand, I can think of three things. The first is Me. I have the Tall Mage and could easily beat him, despite all the defenses he has... or so he believes. The second is my sister." He moved over to the computer and started searching.

"And the third?"

X hit three more keys and brought up an Image of the Dragon we had fought.

"Her name is Timat."

* * *

"My bro had designed her more than five years ago, but lacked the technology to actually create her. I guess someone finally developed it."

"What technology?" Lady Une asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Highly advanced artificial intelligence. I was right, My sister does Pilot the Suit Timat, but not as a person. Timat pilot's herself with the template and memories of my sister's mind." We were back on PeaceMillion.

Wufie had automatically fled when he got back, most likely in search of Sally Po, and while I was half tempted to follow him, I decided that Lady should now what I had found.

"His system had been hacked into recently, this someone took only the Plans for Timat. I couldn't tell who, but we already know what they did with them. The real question is how did they manage it?"

"Why is that?" I hesitated here... I knew the theory was wild, even I had trouble believing it, and couldn't really bring myself to say it out loud. "I see." Lady Une said. "Then tell me what you think."

"If my sister wanted to hide her identity from anyone other than me, that voice masker would have worked perfectly. The thing is; an AI isn't smart enough to think of trying to hide itself.

"Just saying this makes me feel really dumb, but... I think they copied my sister's soul into a digital media. The result is a Doll version of my sister that is able to assign targets to itself."

"My..." She lost herself in thought for a moment.

"We do have one advantage, Lady." She looked to me. "Timat is still my sister, and as all siblings, we do fight, but she will never hurt me."

"Hasn't Eve hurt you though?"

"No. When she finishes what she set out to do, I believe she'll come back to me."

"Very well then, you are dismissed." I nodded and left the Room. "Oh, X!" I pulled back into the room.

"Here." she handed me an envelope. "Your officially a Preventer now."

"You mean I'm getting paid now?"

* * *

When I got back to my quarters, Wufie had returned, and he was already asleep. He had handed me the ring box on his way to fight Timat, and then asked for it back... The memory brought a sad smile to my face.

I had known what was in it before I had opened it, but I wanted to see how he had done in choosing a ring. He had definitely outdone himself... Or he probably abducted Noin and made her help.

I left the lights off and made my way to the window. My expression was bleak as I looked at the Earth. I did love him, with all my heart, but I knew that if we got married now...

I went back to where Wufie lay on the bed, and stared at him for a moment. He wasn't beautiful, but he looked ethereal. He looked pure.

I softly kissed his forehead, and then retreated to the bay with my Leos. I turned the lights down, crawled into the cockpit of the Leo, and cried myself to sleep, knowing that if I said no the first time, I wouldn't get a second chance.

* * *

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring.

Relena appears on the screen. "I'm sorry, but I'm not at home right now, if you'll leave a message, I will get back to you as soon as I realize you called. BEEP!"

An image of Dorothy appears on the screen, possibly from the sank compound, considering the decor. "Ms. Relena, it's Dorothy. I saw that you had sent out invitations to everyone concerning a Christmas party. I'd just like to say that if I may, I'd love to design the decorations. Get back to me as soon as possible, all right? Have a wonderful day."

* * *

"So, they have begun their search for me, have they?

"Yes. I told you not to attack PeaceMillion!"

"I couldn't think of a better way to get their attention."

"You blasted piece of dragon bait! X recognized you!"

"Impossible."

"Newsflash for you here Timat, that voice masker you use, who made that, answer, Eve AND X. I was personally amazed that Eve herself didn't recognize your voice and draw her own conclusions."

"Would you recognize your own voice?"

"That is not the Issue! Timat, you will listen to me-"

"Bull. I listen to who I want to listen to. And you are starting to annoy me... You might want to leave." Timat tapped one very sharp talon against the floor. I could feel my blood drain away from my face. "I'm going out to cause some destruction. Ta-ta, have fun... I won't be back for a few days, so don't stay up."

"And don't worry, I will be back in time for Christmas... I wouldn't miss that for the world."

* * *

I woke when Hiro swore.

"What's wrong?" I asked around a yawn.

"About two thirds of the data corrupted. I remember Waking up every morning, and reporting here, Dr. J would be sitting here and be typing away. I would swear if they were anywhere, they would be here..."

"The answers to your questions." I said, not quite a question, not quite a statement. Hiro only nodded.

"We'll take the hard drive with us. Maybe Howard can decipher more of it than I can." He shut off the computer and took out the hard drive, it was one of those removable types, not completely mobile, but definitely transferable. I looked at my watch as I followed Hero out of the broken base.

"We ought to have just enough time to return to the Queen, get showered and changed before we have to be at that party." I nodded, and smiled at him, though he was turned away from me, he saw me smile.

* * *

Felt would be more proper a word than saw. As a new type, I had extra sensory perceptions as well, but did not use them as much as the one who followed me did. Relena did not use them half as much as she could. She does use them more than she realize though. Her Empathy... Her ability to understand everything.

Back on the ship, Relena entered the master bedroom in the back of the ship, and I entered the guest room across from her office. Relena didn't like me being so far away, but Tarrot kind of insisted. I don't mind, I'm still spending all of the rest of the twenty-four hour day with her.

Poor old Tarrot. Still being the protective older brother he always has been... Wonder when he is going to realize that she has never needed it.

Someone was at the door. I finished straightening my tie, and went to answer it.

I kept my face clear as I was handed a letter, I nodded my thanks, and went back inside and studied the envelope.

"Are we ready?" Relena asked, diverting my attention. She looked beautiful, as she always did, but today she looked as radiant as the sun. Today her hair was free of all restraints, her dress was gold in color, reaching all the way to the floor, and she wore her mother's necklace.

"Relena, may I be the first to say how truly beautiful you are tonight."

She blushed as she smiled, "Thank you Hiro." I walked over to her, and offered her my arm, and so we went out to the car that we had been provided with and drove the place of the party.

* * *

Blast it. He didn't read the letter.

Think positive though, he did take it with him.

Are you kidding, he is going to be staring at her all night, or dancing the night away with her again. He won't read it, and by the time it does, it will be too late!

Calm down. We need a new plan, we need to calm down and think of one.

One thing is for sure, we need to go to the party. Right?

Agreed.

So we made plans for me to get into the party.

* * *

I got Dorothy's message the morning after the party.

"Christmas party?" I murmured to myself. I sat there silent for a moment, trying to remember if I had asked to throw a party. I finally decided that I hadn't.

"Hiro?" I called out. He came in the door presently. He raised his eyebrows. "Can you check your email from here?" He nodded, so I stood up, and allowed him to use my computer to check his email. The list of new messages was short, he had a joke of the day sent to him from Duo, a reminder from Sally, a note from Tarrot warning him to keep his distance from me... there were more, but the one I was interested in was from myself.

"Your throwing a Christmas party?"

"Not to my knowledge." He nodded and brought out his Com, and he handed it to me.

"Report this to Lady Une, I'm gonna see if I can track down where this was sent from."

* * *

"The email had been sent from the same place as Lady Une's was, but it was a mobile location, I couldn't track it any closer. Which means next to nothing. There are very few mobile suits left, and Eve is only one possibility. Though at the time, the origin had been in outer space." I took my seat next to Relena once more.

Wufie had convoy duty, but everyone else was here. Duo, still looking a little down while they were upgrading DeathScythe, Hilde, holding his hand, physically and psychologically, was sitting next to him. Trowa might have been sleeping, Sally was there, looking sadly pensive, X typing away at the keyboards on the arms of his chair. Noin and Zechs had both made it to this meeting. Quatre and Dorothy were there, looking quietly joyful, holding hands like they couldn't let go if they tried. Lady Une and Howard filled out the compliment of this meeting.

Ambush was the general consensus.

"Would you have been able to track it to a specific colony cluster?"

"Z12, but like I said-"

"Timat." Sally stated quietly.

"No." X stated as a fact. I raised my eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" With the exception of Relena and myself, everyone exploded in laughter. _Was it really that funny?_ Relena cracked a smile as I asked her this.

_They are not used to you making jokes, Hiro. Be patient._

Howard, still chuckling a little, pulled a keyboard over to him and brought up a series of Images, and one looping movie. I watched Altron streak toward the dragon and slice it's arm off, and saw it re-attach itself, then I spotted Trowa, and seconds later, Eve appeared. My eyebrow twitched as I heard the ensuing conversation between the two pilots, Eve and the dragon suit. Eve then attempted to clip the dragon's wings...

Only to have them reassemble themselves. Trowa meanwhile had floated into the Dragon suit's blind spot, and Eve shot her guns and a couple of missiles at the dragon as Trowa slid up to stab the beast in the back. Trowa didn't get his attack in before the dragon disappeared.

"My friend Chris designed the suit, but he didn't make it. On the other hand the pilot of that suit... Well, let's just say you already know her." I looked at him. "Timat doesn't have a pilot, she is a mobile doll." X said. "With the mind and memories of my sister." I only raised my eyebrow.

"Hey, Howard," Tarrot asked. When Howard looked at him, Tarrot continued. "How long until Dyne is done?"

"One week." Tarrot seemed to dissolve into a demon as his smile became a very sinister picture.

"Just in time for the party."

"So you want to let the party happen?" Lady Une asked me.

I considered for a moment. With Dyne there... but there was still a week before things were settled, any million things could happen between now and then.

"Yeah. And X?"

"Yes Hiro?"

"I want you to see to it the your sister gets an invitation to this party as well."

"Roger that Hiro." he said and began typing on his keyboards.

"When will Wufie be back?"

"Ask for and you shall receive." he stated as he reversed a chair next to Sally. Her face became even bleaker. I glanced at Relena. She nodded.

"I need to get to bed. I barely slept at all last night." Relena said with a yawn that even convinced me. "Sally, can you show me back to the bay where Queen is at?"

"Sure." she said quietly, and they left. Wufie frowned thoughtfully in my direction. I ignored him.

"The improved designs for the Gundams can be implemented whenever we get some time to do so." Howard was saying.

"New designs?" I asked and was shown them. I rubbed my jaw. "For now, I don't want you to touch Zero."

"No problem Hiro. We'll have enough problems upgrading them one at a time."

"You can upgrade SandRock, HeavyArms, and Altron without taking them off the roster, can't you?"

"Yeah... If they don't mind feeling off-centered while they fight."

"Hey, if I can fight, I don't care how unbalance I am!" Duo said a little too loudly. I raised my eyebrow at Hilde. She shrugged helplessly.

"All right. You'll be able to fight tomorrow, but _ONLY_ if you are **_SOBER!_**" Duo muttered something unintelligible, and then fell unconscious.

"You know Howard, I have a better Idea." Hilde said with a smile.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" Relena asked me, not sounding at all tired.

I didn't bother trying to hide the fact, I simply said it. "Wufie is going to ask me to marry him."

"That's wonderful... Isn't it?" I could only shake my head. "Why not?"

"Because I have to say no," she nodded for me to continue. First I told her about our date... Then, I told her how long it was until I spoke with him again, and what happened to end that conversation, how he just ran off leaving me standing in the bay. Though I knew where he was going, he hadn't bothered to stick around long enough for me to find out from him. Then he came back to get the ring which he had left with me, and once again walked away without telling me where he was going.

"I do love him, Relena, and I know that if I say no the first time, I won't get a second chance. But as things stand right now, I can't say yes."

"C'mon Sally. You can stay on Queen tonight."

* * *

After I got her to her room, I sent a silent message to Hiro. He replied instantly.

_You'll never believe it. _

_Tell me when I get home. I'll meet you in the front room. _

_Roger that Hiro._

He was home within five minutes. We sat in front of the fire, staring into it as I snuggled up to him, and let him read my thoughts about what Sally had told me.

_She might be overreacting. He likes her as well, don't forget. _

_Well, maybe... but he'd have to change an awful lot to consider asking her a second time. _

_But he would ask her a second time? _

_Eventually, yes. _

_Than we can do nothing. _

_No, I suppose not... Very well then. We better get to sleep Hiro._ I started to get up, but Hiro still held me, so I fell back onto him.

"Computer, shut off lights." He said as he threw a blanket over the two of us.

_My brother will have a cow..._ I said as I drifted off.

* * *

I woke up with a headache the size of the L cluster. Thinking of which, I was at home. Hilde was asleep next to me, and I decided that there was nothing else I needed to know. Hilde brought me here, but where was DeathScythe?

_If you were a mobile suit, where would you be?_ I looked to where Hilde continued to sleep.

_I suppose you left him on PeaceMillion, didn't you?_ she only smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at me, wonder apparent in them. Then she reached up and gave me a long, slow kiss.

"Now come on. First we have to deal with your hangover, then we have a wedding to plan." She looked back at me over her shoulder by the door. "Coming?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. I shook my head. She smiled and left the room.

* * *

I had slept more than ten hours on an actual bed onboard the Queen. When I left to make my way to PeaceMillion's mess hall, I passed Hiro and Relena asleep on the couch. I smiled fondly as I passed them, and thought once again of Wufie. Again, my face became a worried frown.

I saw Wufie enter the mess, but did not acknowledge him at all, even when he sat down across from me.

"Hey Sally." he said quietly.

"Hey Wufie," I said, not looking at him.

"You didn't make it back to your quarters last night."

"No. I was twice as zoned as Relena was, so she let me use one of the spare bedrooms on the Queen."

"Ah," he said with a nod. "Hey Sally, I've been thinking..."

This time, my Com had gone off.

"If you'll excuse me." I stood up and took my dishes to the sink, and then opened the channel. "Yes Lady?"

"Sally, I need you to do a favor for me."

"Does it get me off the ship?"

"For a few hours."

"I will be more than happy to help you out."

I walked out of the mess without a backwards glance. Let him know what I felt.

* * *

It was a light day for me actually, I was assigned to do some investigating on the colony where the circus was going to next. I suspected Commander Une and Howard had something to do with it, but it was a real job, there were rumors of a mutiny occurring out of this colony. "Absolution," the colonists had named their colony.

* * *

"I don't think it's a good Idea, Tarrot."

"And why not?"

"Because she deserves a chance to sleep in just like everyone else." I said typing at my terminal as fast as I possibly could.

"What are you typing?" he asked as he was getting dressed.

"A report." I said as I finished typing, ran the program and shut the program down. "All right, I'm ready now."

When we got there, Hiro and Relena were just leaving the Queen.

_Mission complete._ I thought quietly to myself to myself.

* * *

Thanks to Noin's alarm program, we had just enough time to get showered and dressed before they got here. I smiled my thanks at her as we all made our way to the Mess hall.

I drew her away from Hiro and Tarrot.

"Ms. Noin, are you psychic?"

"No, I just know how people in love are." I must have seemed shocked. "It's obvious how you feel about him."

"Yes, but you said people, implying both parties love each other. Do you know something I don't?" She laughed and put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a small hug.

"If any of the three of us didn't, I'd be worried." she said, referring to herself, my brother, and Hiro. "Now, C'mon, The cook makes some awesome French toast."

She ran ahead to join the boys while I trailed behind.

Did Hiro really love me? In all the time we had spent together since my birthday, he had never said as much, but... is it possible... Could he really...?

"Relena?" Hiro had slowed down to walk with me. I looked at him trying to decide what I saw. He wasn't smiling, but held his hand out to me, and I took it without hesitation as I looked into his eyes... They were glowing warmly.

I put my thoughts on the back shelf as soon as we walked into the Mess, the smell of French toast called me.

* * *

"Well, if we get married tomorrow, then we don't have to worry about you dying for at least the next two weeks, and it gives you something to think about besides your broken scythe."

"Yeah, that's true," he said with a smile that was sly enough to make me blush and look away, even though I was smiling.

"You Demon, get over here!" I said to him pointing to the floor at my feet.

He walked over, and putting his arms around me, he said; "God of Death, not Demon," and then kissed me so soundly, I was weak kneed by the time he let me go.

"Who will be your best man?" I asked quietly.

"X, I think, if he will. How about you? Maid of Honor."

"Relena, if she's available."

"X and Relena then. You give them a call I am going to go-"

"No you don't, not if we're getting married tomorrow!"

"Chill Hilde, I'm just gonna take a cold shower." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, then turned around fast enough to hit me with his braid.

I smiled and I shook my head. Dang, I loved him!

* * *

I found a good place for some information, but as quiet as I was, I soon realized I was drawing some unwanted attention. There were four of them.

Three shots. All four of them were cursing in pain, holding their arms, and glaring at the woman holding the gun from the entrance.

* * *

"Trowa, Come on," I said, holstering my blaster.

"What do you think you are doing, **Censored**?" Sorry about that, but I don't swear, not even in writing. But he did call me a nasty word.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Come on Trowa, let's go."

"He is not going anywhere, and if you wish to survive this encounter, you will leave NOW!"

"Blind idiots." I said, drawing my other weapon. "I dare each and everyone of you, Four on me. Any takers?" I asked, my eyebrow raised, my sword casually twirling.

They looked at each other, then decided that they had better places to be and things to do than where they were and facing off against an insane woman with a sword.

I walked over to where Trowa lay in pain on the floor. I checked his pulse, then reached for his hands to give him enough energy until I could properly patch him up.

He was married. Wonder if I'll ever get to meet his wife?

"Come on Trowa. I'll take you back to my place."

* * *

I woke up a little groggily, and looked around until I found the woman who saved me standing by the window. I took the opportunity to search my surroundings.

We were in what resembled a hangar for a plane, but it was obvious that this had been abandoned. She had set up a small island of living area surrounded by darkness. There were windows only along the front of the building, where the woman stood. Judging by the double sheen of the window, I assumed it was a two way mirror.

Near the far end of the hangar, there was something the resembled a mobile suit, but it would never fly.

"Your wrong, actually. It can fly, but only with it's pilot." she said, not looking at me.

"You don't?" I asked.

"Sure, I can pilot it, but I am not it's pilot. I can't bring out even a tenth of it's full potential. Are you all right Trowa?" I stretched experimentally.

"A little sore, but I've been through worse."

"Yes, you have," She said, turning to look at me with a smile. "My name is Ally Vio, Preventer Thoughtful, even though my friend calls me Thoughtless. I'm your contact."

"Anything to report?"

"Well, there is definitely something going on here, but I can't quite tell what it is. I get allusions to a new suit, with undertone of a doll running through it." she said, her hand cresting her forehead and temple. "I also get the distinct impression that it is no longer under control."

"Yes, Timat. If our theories are correct..." I couldn't help it, I smiled. "Wow... This is good. Well, in a way."

"Why is that?" she asked, taking the information on Timat right from my mind. "If it bothers you that I keep reading your mind, you can tell me to quit."

"Makes it easier to work... I think. At any rate, If her programmers don't have her under control, then no one does. That can be used to our advantage."

"Are you sure?" I shook my head.

"Nope. That is for better minds than mine to decide. Are you good at all with a mobile suit?" I felt her in my mind.

"If I were in Heavy arms, I'd win. I really think you need to reconsider the colors on the Custom model. Are you hungry?"

"No, I need to get home though. Catherine will be worried."

"Your wife?" I nodded. "I can give you a ride. Congratulations, by the way. I hadn't heard... Or 'heard,' for that matter."

"You shouldn't have. She is not a fighter, she is a civillian." She only nodded. "We work with a circus. Lady Une is very flexible with my scheduling, so that I may perform with my wife."

She stood up. "Well then, we had best get going."

* * *

Relena had the day off, and so did Hiro, though they were staying rather close together anyway. Trowa was on Z12 with Cathy, Quatre and Dorothy were probably at the sank compound... I ought to check into that. Duo (minus one hangover by now, I'm certain) and Hilde were still deep in discussion about the Wedding, Duo had honored me by asking me to be his best man.

Sally was on her way to the J-cluster, Wufie was sulking in the Mobile suit bay, watching the upgrade of DeathScythe.

I was in the hydroponics garden as I always was. I just got an email back from my sister saying that she wouldn't come to the party, but she was going to be hangin' in the hood that night.

I gave a vague smile at that. My sister, as much as I love her had some of the silliest ways of saying anything. but, as her brother, I knew exactly what she wanted to say.

She would be there, Omega hanging outside. Tall Mage and Dyne would also be outside, Zero, Altron, DeathScythe, SandRock, and the Angels Tear would be inside the compound. Heavy arms would not be present, it would be in the bay by then for it's upgrade.

Lady Une, Howard, all the G-boys, Sally, Noin, Relena, Katherine, Hilde, Dorothy, and of course, Tarrot had all been invited. I had to admit it.

I was looking forward to it.

* * *

The Wedding went off without a hitch, It almost surprised me. As Duo and I boarded the shuttle Preventer was lending us, Relena caught my wrist.

"Two things, real quick, The first, don't forget about the Christmas party, we need everyone there, Death Scythe ought to be fully operational by then, that'll get Duo here."

"No problem, and the second?" She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. I smiled and laughed out loud. "Not a problem Relena, you can count on me!"

My bouquet in hand, I walked up the stairs. At the top, I turned around and searched for my intended target. I turned around, closed my eyes, and visualized my target.

As the shuttle pulled out, I caught a glance of Ms. Noin, and she was laughing up a storm.

* * *

"Hey Howard, do you see Wufie?"

I looked around for a moment, and saw Wufie floating towards his Altron.

"Yeah Sally, looks like he going to work on Altron."

"I'd open the bay doors before Wufie opens them with his trident." Sally said, then broke the connection. I waited for a moment, but when I saw Altron power up, I yelled; "OPEN THE BAY DOORS!!!!" I said, and then I ran for the door to my office.

* * *

I looked to Relena, and she nodded.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then ran for the bay where Zero and Queen were.

I caught up with him just as Timat appeared.

* * *

I raised my trident and brought it down on that blasted Doll's head. It went halfway through her head, and when I tried to pull it out, I realized how quick her regenerative powers were as her head healed with my trident intact. I fired my left arm at the beast, and started to shoot flame at her, and she twitched her head, Trident spouting two new blades, far enough to take my left arm from my body.

I tried my luck with my right arm, Left being... Scrap. It did the same thing. I tried to raise my scorpion Tail, but she blasted off the upper half of the head before I could even think. She then bashed into Nataku and about half full speed, pushing me too hard against the safety restraints. I felt the bones in my legs break along with several ribs.

She began squeezing the hull of Nataku like some people can crush aluminum cans. Then the attack stopped.

All the systems in Nataku had been scrapped, except for one. Communication.

"What gives you the right to interfere in a game...?" I was able to grasp that much before all the broken bones caused me to pass out.

* * *

"I've heard a lot about you Timat, the fact that you can heal yourself... Let's see what happens when the piece detached is vaporized." I said as I aimed for her left eye. She twitched at the last possible second to dodge my double beam cannon blast.

But not X's. He blew a hole in the base of her tail.

She screeched at the top of mind and body, I could only clutch my ears in agony.

And then, so much like her sister, she was gone.

"Wufie, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Personally, I'm surprised the suit hasn't blown up yet. Let's just get it back to PeaceMillion." X said. "No, Sank Compound. Let's take them there."

"Roger that."

* * *

"What happened?" Eve asked me.

"She said... No."

"Why?"

Why? An excellent question...

_**"Wufie, you know I love you... but, I can't say yes, not right now." **_

**_"Why not?" she only shook her head._** So I had went to the bay, heard Howard yell to open the bay doors, and took outta there like my tail was on fire.

"I... Made a mistake...?"

"What did you do?"

"I don't... Know."

"Eve, we gotta go now!"

"We go when I say, and not before!" She said to her subordinate. She then turned back to me. "Listen to me Chang Wufie, and listen well. If you don't find out what you did you will live to regret it." she then left.

* * *

"When can I see him?"

"As soon as he opens his eyes." Wufie was sleeping beyond the glass window in front of me. X came and told me what had happened as soon as he had helped Hiro get Altron to the Sank Fortress, he was also so kind as to take me downstairs so I could watch over him.

The doctor presently left, and then he opened his eyes and looked right at me. I couldn't help it, I scoffed in amusement.

"Chang Wufie you are impossible..." I walked into the room and pulled a chair over by him. He was pretty much immobile, so he was basically, waiting for me to tell him why I had come.

"You can't guess?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I raised one corner of my mouth in a sour smile. "Wufie, I was worried about you."

He turned his head away from me to the ceiling. I could almost hear what he was thinking. _Why would you care?_

"I care because I love you. Have you wondered why I said no when you asked me..." I glanced at the calendar, "Three days ago?" His gaze snapped to me. "Well that got your attention." He looked back to the ceiling.

_Very funny Woman, now how long have I actually been out?_

"About a day. You ought to be able to attend Relena's party, though you will probably have to use a wheel chair." He turned to me to interrupt, but I cut him off, "But anyways, The reason I had said no, was that I'm always so afraid your going to go off and do something like this," I said, tapping his bruised and battered chest with the back of my hand. "You never tell me where you go when you go off on your own, so I am left to wonder if you are dead while I wait for you to call; you never bother to try and talk to me, not that I expect a deep meaningful conversation from a warrior like you; but what really hurts is the fact that you did not once try and call me while you were off searching for this." I said, showing him the Dragon Clan box.

Just then, the doctor came back.

"I do love you Wufie, but I worry to much about you for my own peace of mind now, how much worse would it be if we got married?" I asked. I left then, my mind was closed to anything Wufie might have tried to tell me.

* * *

So, that's what happened. Well, he probably wouldn't ever do that again, but it's going to take a lot to convince her that he's changed... Perhaps. But now I know.

Trowa and Catherine Barton had eloped I have recently discovered, they were still with their circus, Trowa also working for Preventer.

Duo and Hilde... dang, that worked better than I had ever expected... If not just the way I expected!

Dorothy and Quatre are engaged, My guess is that they are probably trying to decide what they are going to name their first born before they get married.

Noin and the Zechs/Tarrot personae, they are fine, I'll let them alone unless they become a threat.

Hiro and Relena are spending all possible time together... Much to Tarrot's annoyance. I know that Tarrot approves of him far more than he'll admit, after all; who better to protect his younger sister than a Gundam pilot? Besides, he's not seriously objecting to them being together... After all, he hired Hiro for the job as bodyguard, no? Hiro and Relena have never said anything to each other, but you can see it when they just look at each other.

Which only leaves Wufie and Sally. As much as it pains me to admit it, I did not see this coming. All he has to do to convince her how much he loves her is ask her again. My odds say he won't do that until Nataku is destroyed for good, and it's shadow is gone from the heart of the younger pilot.

But I suppose I can't kill them either.

Now Timat, on the other hand... she needs dealt with. If she was me then her goals would be exactly like mine, but she can't be me, for she has far more power than I could ever attain.

The party on Saturday will decide it.

* * *

Ally and I spent the rest of the week gathering information on the Gundam Timat.

"It is made of Gundanium?"

"Yes, she is." Ally replied. "We are going to go talk to the designer in a little while. But first, may I invite you and your Lady Catherine out to lunch? My treat."

In the past few days, I had gotten to know the Ally personae very well. She had long blond hair, down about mid-back, she wore conservative clothes that were still halfway fashionable, and very wise for anything from a formal dinner to chasing bad guys down an ally.

What confused me about Ally was when she started talking about her friend. She seems to be in constant communication with this person, and yet, I have determined that her range is effectively thirty yards, and usually, when she speaks of her friend, we are alone.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

* * *

He had startled me with that question.

Now's the time to fess up, eh, Rae?

You got it Ally. Just don't let him think I'm nuts.

And what about me?

Who cares? I smirked at her comment. "Her name is Rae, and it's not like she's an imaginary friend, I have been diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. Actually, I have only two, me and Rae. It's not like I'm dangerous... Though she might be."

Hey, I resemble that remark! She commented tome with a smug smile.

"But, you asked. Just please don't hold her against me."

"Have I been talking to you all the time?"

"Look at my eyes, halfwit. That's where to see if Ally or I are in charge." Rae said out of out mouth. I put my hand to my temple, looking at the floor.

"My eyes are black, Rae's are red. For the most part, all you have been talking to is me, Ally. She doesn't get full control until we get into a fight."

"And then?"

"Then..." I drawled.

"I break loose." She said with feral glee.

* * *

Author's note; 

The way Ally and Rae interact can be confusing; Since they don't speak to each other aloud, I don't use quotes, and since they don't speak telepathically, I don't use Italics. They just hold a normal conversation somewhere in an upper level of Ally's mind.

Disclaimer; Not mine. Models, VHS, Story, OCs and Original Mecha, mine. Official characters, Mecha and Story theirs. Read and Review.


	5. Page 05

Her eyes had been black when she began, but when she finished her statement, her eyes were red. I only nodded.

"Kathy and I would enjoy that. Pick us up at one thirty?"

"Sure you don't want to call and ask her first?" I only shrugged.

* * *

I sat straight up, startled out of a nightmare. It was the same one. My family on their way away from here... Z12. I happened to be looking out the window at the time that Timat flew up. 

I fingered the Tattoo that covered my left eye. When I was born, the doc said I wouldn't live to be twenty. Or rather, science said. I never really cared enough to try and find out what was wrong with me, but I knew they were wrong. I would live to twenty and far beyond. Don't ask me how I know, simply accept it as fact.

It's what children are good at.

My folks had bought me the lightning bolt that covered my eye when I turned Eight. They were an awesome sort, the kind you never find anywhere...

And then, Timat had attacked. She's been alive, or rather the suit has existed, for far longer than you might realize, though not quite as long as I have implied. The Suit known as Timat has existed for a year. My Father had originally been on the programming team. It was My father who had made that amazing discovery! The ability to completely digitize a personality. So they chose a subject, it took them a long time to find the proper subject, and until the new gundam had showed up, they simply installed the Doll program into it.

Blasted idiots. Now, here I am, waking in a cold sweat over the memory of a dream of the day my parents had died. I fingered the blade that lay beside me.

My life had been spent practicing with weapons, and while I could wield a sword and a gun, I was most deadly with the blades I held right now. The left weapon was a pike, nothing particularly special, a simple stabbing weapon, though slightly curved; the right weapon had three blades. The one in the middle ran perpendicular to the band it held to, the second was tilted at 45 degrees, and the opposite was tilted 45 the other way.

My name has become Akima Watson. My mother's maiden name, and a name that I really like. I am of Japanese descent, my hair is black, and I'm tall for my age at five foot flat, and I have brown eyes.

My folks had died about three months ago, and I, since then, have been plotting my vengeance on the suit Timat with the personality of a good friend of mine.

Things didn't start to get interesting until I went downtown that day and decided that I wanted to hurt something. Let me tell you something; A gundam pilot is NOT someone you want to pick a fight with!

* * *

I held her against the wall, Cathy holding my other arm, Rae (or Ally?) drawing her... their sword. 

"Trowa Barton, Pilot of the Gundam Heavy arms... Oh... crap." She whispered after getting a good glance at me, she then sagged, unconscious.

"Is she Dead?" Rae asked. I shook my head.

"How old is she?" Ally asked.

"Somewhere in the neighborhood of Eleven is my guess." Kathy said.

"Then we better get her back to my place." She took the girl from me, and started back to her bunker.

* * *

I studied the information on the screen. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Lady Une asked me.

"Hey Lady," I said, not sounding as happy as I normally did whenever I got a chance to talk to her. She perceived that instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"This drive that Hiro gave me to translate. It basically has two peices of complete Data. The first is the designs for a mobile suit... It's strange, I've studied the designs-"

"Howard?" Lady prompted. I smiled at her in apology.

"The other information is Dr J's Log. I was able to save most of it, except for about three years. Hiro wants a past... but I'm not sure if I can give him this."

"It says nothing about him?"

"On the contrary... It explains everything about him." I said, opening up the log. "Read that." I said and backed away from the computer.

Lady Une's jaw dropped further and further as she continued to read the logs.

"He still needs to know." She whispered when she was done with the file. I withdrew the CD and handed it to Lady Une.

"Relena needs to give it to him. She needs to know his past as much as he does."

* * *

Dorothy and I were sitting in front of the fireplace at my family's mountain resort somewhere in the Arabian nations. We were mostly speaking of the wedding. I wanted the wedding to be sometime in February, the month of Love, and ironically, the month she was born in, and she wanted it in January, next month. Finally, she agreed that we could have it in February, mostly because I wanted to be able to spoil her rotten all month. She chose the first of February. 

"I think I'll ask Trowa to be my best man."

"I'm going to ask Ms. Noin to be my maid of honor."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, she had helped me find that Dress, and other than you, she is really the only one to treat me like a person."

"Well, that'll change, as soon as everyone sees how well you designed the decorations for the Party, you'll have your choice. I know people will want to ask you to help them with their own party." Dorothy smiled quietly at that.

"You know I'd love that Quatre, but be real. I'll never make it as a consultant."

"I bet you will. When word gets out that you had decorated our wedding, as public as that will be, then everyone will want you."

"But I only want you." She said, moving her ice-blue, love-filled gaze to stare into my eyes. _I'll never want to do anything that could separate us._ She said as she laid her head down against my chest. I sighed, closed my eyes, and bowed my head to plant a small kiss in her hair.

_Nothing can ever take us apart, Dorothy, I promise!_

* * *

Insensitive...  
Selfish...  
Cold...  
Idiot. 

Chang Wufie, heir of The Dragon clan... In other words.

How dumb could I possibly be? If you even consider answering that, I have a katana that would make a very pleasant sound when dragged across your throat. Sally had more than one point, and while I would never be able to answer them, I knew I had to change if I ever hoped to win her over.

I attempted to stand at the side of the bed, but my broken right leg, which was the only bone that had completely broken in the fight against Timat (much to my surprise), wouldn't hold me, and I ended up on the floor.

The nurse looked at me as she walked by. She began to walk in, but the doctor stopped her.

"Nataku, lend me your strength." _For Sally's sake if not for my own._

* * *

We were just about ready to take off for earth, my next meeting with the Vice president of the Sphere. He had some idea he wanted to run by me. Then Senator Kale wanted five minutes with me, and of course, the reporters make my life a constant hassle. But, that is why I have Hiro there. 

I smiled happily as I saw him board Wing Zero from my window in my office.

I looked back to my monitor and saw how many emails I had.

I scanned it as someone knocked on my door. I invited them in without looking away from my screen. "Relena?"

"Lady Une?" she handed to me a blank CD. There was no label on it. I definitely looked confused.

"Tell him it's from Howard." I gasped, the beginnings of a smile on my face. "It's not what you might think Relena. The two of you need to read that sometime. Alone. See you in a few days Relena." she said, and fled swiftly.

Colonel Une had always had a scowl on her face, Lady Une on the other hand barely ever looked sad. This made me afraid of what might be on that disk.

I set the disk in the CD-Rom, and closed it. Nothing came up, so I left it there, and turned my attention back to my emails.

Senator Smith wanted to work on my terraformation project, Senator Thompson wanted to know where I stood on this subject, Trace had gotten my email address some how, Senator Leeds wanted my support for his pet project, and how had Trace gotten a hold of my email address?

Trace had basically told me he wasn't going to be able to make it to the party.

Who else had been invited?

What do you think the odds are that the person who had sent that email had left a record of that sending?

-----  
Well, I suppose there is no reason to believe you might find  
this before the party, but on the slim odds that you do, the  
following is a list of all the people that I invited. Relena, If  
you do survive the party... You'll wish you hadn't. Trace is  
not what you think he is.  
-----

Well, whoever it is made a mistake.

"Relena?" Hiro called, banging on my door.

"Hiro, come here for a minute."

"You don't have time," He said as he walked in the door.

"Then we are making time, you need to read this." The CD-Rom crossed my mind, but I pushed it away. This was necessary.

* * *

My Com went off. It hadn't done that in so long... "Trowa here." 

"Trowa? We need you and Preventer Thoughtful to report to L1. X will meet you there with the objective." I looked at Ally, Kathy and then the young girl.

"Give me her weapons." Ally said, nodding at the young girls hands. "We'll take you... and her back to your place. She won't be going anywhere without those." Kathy removed the weapons with difficulty, while I spoke quietly to Howard.

"How long will the mission take?"

"It shouldn't take more then four days to search the entire colony."

"What are we looking for?"

"Classified. Don't forget to bring Thoughtful, Howard out."

"Later."

* * *

The disk Howard gave me contained sections of Dr. J's logs referring to the new mobile suit, and also the sketch of the new mobile suit. Not that I needed the computers of the Tall Mage to read that, but confirmation always pays off. The suit was a real work of art! 

That was why we needed Thoughtful. For a new pilot.

Dr J had stated that the suit wasn't magnetic, and chains wouldn't survive the trip. the best way to get the suit back to peace million was to fly it. We had no Preventers on L1 currently, so we called Trowa.

I waited for them in the Yuy Memorial Park. HeavyArms descended next to Tall Mage.

"X, This is..." he looked at her, in specific, her eyes, and then continued. "Ally, Preventer Thoughtful. Ally Vio, Exterra Rain." she nodded gravely.

"The other one is Rae, right?" she looked shocked. "Before you accuse Trowa, I've read your file. It's nice to finally meet you." I said, extending my hand. She took it and shook it once. "Both of you." Her eyes changed color, and she shook my hand again.

* * *

I like this guy! He's got class! 

For introducing himself, and shaking both of our hands?

Not at the same time he didn't!

Just calm down Rae, we don't know how he feels about us.

He thinks we are both people!

What's he doing?

Trowa nodded.

"Did we miss something?" I asked.

"Indubitably. But anyways, here is the mission." X stated as he typed away at the keys on his wheel chair. The image of a mobile suit appeared.

Hey that's mine!

"What do you mean, Rae?"

Exactly what I say, as always. That is MY suit!

They were looking at me expectantly.

"Rae says it's her suit, though it has suffered some changes." X nodded.

"Well, Rae, we are going to find it for the two of you then. If you can already pilot it, all to the better. We believe it to be located somewhere on this colony. We have to find it."

"Well, Rae, where did you leave it?"

"I don't know, I died. Let's start at the lab where Hiro was trained." The lads both nodded in agreement.

* * *

She was as beautiful as I remembered. Alterations had, of course, been made, but she still had the grace that defined her as Ultima. 

"Ultima! Dang girl, it's been forever since I've seen you!" My red eyes glowed up in fond recognition of battles past.

I laid my hand on the foot, and pressed the button that would allow me to board her.

"What's her name?"

"This, Extarra Rain, is the Ultima, my sister in combat! Booyaka...!"

"As you can tell, my other half is a little... Emotional." Ally commented dryly.

I am not being emotional! I am understandably joyful at the thought of having my mobile suit back.

True. I imagine you'd like some time alone with her?

I'll get that taking her back to Z12.

"First I believe we will be required to make a report, Rae."

"Bull, X can handle it, otherwise, we can email her a report."

"You do not email a report to Commander Une," Trowa said quietly.

I rose our eyebrows. "At any rate, I get to fly my baby. I'll meet you boys outside." I said and then climbed the cord into Ultima's cockpit. I activated silent mode right away. X and Trowa must have started sweating bullets when I just disappeared.

* * *

"Well, between Dyne and Ultima, Timat shouldn't be a problem, unless they have severely modified her from her original blueprints, but also remember, she is her own person, and a person who strives to perfect herself." 

"She'll fail."

X laughed mirthlessly. "Your wrong. She will succeed. She will destroy herself for her goal. The question is; What is that goal?"

"A definite point X." Lady Une said as she walked over to her window and looked out. She spotted Ally out of the corner of her eye, and Ally just shrugged.

"I've never met her. Either one of them for that matter..." She sagged her head, then rolled it up the side so her head was kind of laying on her shoulder. "Rae seems to think we need to get back to Z12. And also, Trowa performs tonight."

"And what do you think Ally?"

"I think that little girl is going to be waking up and wanting her weapons back soon."

"I see. Trowa, Ally, Rae, you are dismissed."

"Commander." I said with a nod.

"Peace to you Lady Une" Ally said with a peace sign over her left shoulder.

"Catch you later Commander." Rae said without further word.

* * *

_Akima..._

I woke up. I searched around me for my weapons. My movements became less of an attempt at feigning sleep and more of an obvious need to find my weapons. Finally, I sat up and opened my eyes, looking to my hands. I looked around to find myself in a trailer. There was a young woman knitting while she was watching TV.

"Where are my blades." I demanded.

"Welcome back young one. I was beginning to believe that you'd never wake up."

"Where are my blades?!" I asked again.

"Why is there a ten year old on the street with such weapons?"

"And why would you care?

"Oh, I care about everyone. Especially my husband, whom you attacked." she raised her eyebrows at me in silent question.

"How did you end up married to a gundam pilot?"

She smiled. "Where did you get that?" she asked, tracing the lightning bolt over my eye.

I grabbed her wrist before she did touch the tattoo. "Don't. Touch me." I let go of her wrist, and she drew her arm back to her lap. "My parents gave it to me when I turned eight. Now where are my blades?"

"Trowa and Ally ought to be back soon. Ally had taken your blades. They wanted to talk to you." I snorted. "They are not going to arrest you. They won't hurt you, but you would do well not to waste your time with lies."

"Ally? Ally Vio? Preventer Thoughtful?"

"I think so, why?"

"I see." I laid back on the couch, and said one more thing to the wife of Trowa Barton. "Wake me up when they get here. I was expecting to stay there and think for a while... but I must have been more sleepy than I thought.

I awoke again in Ally's Hanger.

"We're alone, in case you are wondering." Ally said, not looking away from a mobile suit, and she was a beauty. She held two axes at her waist, the first was an Axe like we humans would hold, a solid shape, and the other one, powered down, was the haft of a beam Axe.

"Preventer Thoughtless." I said, intentionally insulting her.

"Akima Watson. Or should I call you Mey?" My lips twitched in suppressed anger.

"Call me what you like, my name is Akima."

"Well, you do have your blades back, and Trowa, great guy that he is, decided he didn't need to press charges, so you are free to go."

"Just like that?" I asked, my expression at it's blandest. Thoughtful considered me for a moment. She seemed to be conversing with herself.

"Before you do leave, Rae believes you should see something."

* * *

The plans were nearly in place. Today was the eighteenth, the party was the twenty-fourth. Original plans were that we were going to use the mobile suit Timat to swoop in, crash the party, and then escape with the objective. Timat has grown a spine, and decided that she didn't like the objective we had set, and therefore turned against us. 

Or so she thinks. I've had time to plan for this. She can do nothing against my plan.

Chris' designs were... only the tip of the iceberg. The suit Timat was far more advanced than my dear friends original plans.

"Trace, you have to listen to me! If you try to send her against..."

"My original plans are already scrapped." I said, trying to seem disappointed, but Chris knew me better than that, and shoved me up against the wall.

"You may be smarter than me, but I passed your level of strength a thousand hours ago. And I still think more clearly than you. What is the objective?"

"Now why would I tell you why Christmas meant so much to me?"

* * *

My jaw dropped. 

"You DEMON!" I picked up my one time best friend and threw him across the office. I sighed in suppressed fury. He told me when it was going to happen, not what or where, and he wanted me to know. "You will regret this Trace. I promise you." I left the office.

* * *

-----  
X, something is going to happen on Christmas, I need to know what.  
Chris  
-----  
Chris, as perceptive as always, or did you lose your temper? Timat will be attacking Relena's Christmas party. What can you do?  
X  
-----

* * *

When you walked into the Hangar, the first thing you saw was Ultima. Ally had sent me a message when the girl Akima had woke up, and now asked me to come in. Akima and Ally were walking to the back of the hanger where the suit-type robot lay in wait. I approached them silently as Ally stopped. Akima walked forward, her face taking a look of astonishment. 

"Vision?!" she then walked up to the suit, looking for damage, then began to recite something. she said a line, and then waited.

* * *

"As I lay me down to sleep," 

**_We pray the lord, our safety keep._** I just kept trying to deny it to myself.

"I hold myself asleep with fright," I responded, reaching for his hand.

**_The nightmares sail this starless night._** he replied as he began to power up.

"I dream fondly of a moonlit day,"

**_On which we two shall find our way._** His color began to replenish itself.

"The blades of my hands,"

**_The songs of the lands..._**

"**_Together the path we'll stand!_**" We said as he stood up, perfect in everyway.

"Vision," I said after a moment. "Is it really you?" Of it's own accord the being known as Vision knelt before me and placed his hand in front of me.

_No else could ever find me hidden in this shell. Yes, Mey, it is I._

* * *

Like something just under the threshold of our hearing, We heard Vision respond the her verbal keywords. Both physical jaws and one mental jaw dropped as he began to repair himself. The three jaws dropped further when Vision moved on its own to put a hand out to his Pilot; Ten year old Mey Chen. 

The voice that belonged to Vision was soft... not innocent by any stretch of the imagination, but infinitely gentle. Now that he was clean, he was a white that was almost Day glow, with highlights of midnight blue.

Is that what you expected? I asked Rae.

She had nothing to say.

* * *

We had warned all the attendants of the party, unsurprisingly, many had decided they had better places to be. I had taken it upon myself to warn the people of this occurrence to free time for Relena and Hiro. 

When my Com went off, It was Hilde.

"Hello Lady Une."

"Hello Hilde, is something wrong?"

"No, but my husband is a worry wart. He wanted to call and make sure everything was going according to plan."

"It's actually a good thing you did call Hilde. The bad news is that the Gundam Altron has been destroyed. On the positive side, we do have another mobile suit. Piloted by Preventer Thoughtful, the Ultima is... Unrateable."

"Who?"

"Her name is Ally Vio. Also known as Rae Vio, Preventer Thoughtful, officially. We are working on a new mobile suit for Wufie for when he has recovered."

"What happened to him?"

I hesitated. "He faced off against Timat alone."

"Why...?"

"Best not to ask," she nodded.

"All right. Anything else?" again I hesitated from betraying too much sensitive information. Finally, I shook my head.

"Just give Duo my regards." she nodded.

"See you later Lady Une." she said with a nod.

I sat back for a moment and Considered Hiro's situation. I shook my head in sadness. Were it anyone else, he might become seriously depressed, but Hiro... I'm afraid the only person to understand him is the one he spends so much time with.

* * *

Well, it was the next day before I remembered the CD was still in my drive. We were on our way to colony K16, a day-long trip, almost halfway through the asteroid belt. 

"Hiro?" I called. He presently appeared.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Bring a chair over here, Lady Une had given me this from Howard." Hiro's eyebrow raised. He grabbed a chair and pulled it to my side of the desk.

* * *

-----  
Private Log, Dr. James Johnson. AC178  
I was once more approached with the theory of Operation Meteor. Today I agreed. My first mission was to design and build a Gundam. I already have some good Ideas... but the pilot is going to have to be someone special. I'll have to look into that... Later.  
-----  
Private Log, Dr. James Johnson. AC179  
The Gundam has been finished, I call this masterpiece Wing Gundam. Not a very original name I fear, but a title true to what he is. Now, the task is to find a suitable Pilot. All the time I was building the machine I have thought about the Pilot, and I have finally decided.  
My Good friend, I hope you will forgive me, but I believe you deserve a chance to avenge yourself Hiro.  
-----  
Private Log, Dr. James Johnson. AC180  
It took a while, but I was eventually able to find a sample of Hiro Yuy's DNA. My Peace loving friend, sometimes it does require firepower to stop those who would bring their weapons to fight against you.  
I'm sorry Hiro.  
Subject 01, male, cellular growth proceeding at a normal level, Enhancements being made.  
Subject 02, Female, Cellular growth proceeding a little slowly, Enhancements being made tentatively.  
-----  
Private Log, Dr. James Johnson. AC194  
Your young clone, Hiro, is a force to be reckoned with. Deykim Barton and the leaders of Operation Meteor, have decided that they need an emotionless killing machine.  
I agree in principal, but I had watched Hiro, I watched as you, through your young clone, laid that dog to rest in the park where he had first met the girl and the dog. There was nothing I could do.  
Operation Meteor was scheduled to start in six months. When my fellow scientists found out about it, we all agreed.  
The Gundams, and their pilots, would be going to earth before Operation Meteor started.  
-----  
Private log, Dr. James Johnson. AC195  
I gave your young clone your name, Hiro, for use when he needs one. I do hope that the "Perfect solider" that Deykim tried to impose on young Hiro is not permanent. On the other hand, if he knew about this... Well. If under some extreme set of circumstances that you should find this young Hiro, is it really a surprise? I am sorry if this hurts you at all Hiro, both of you. My good friends... my best friends.  
Well, Oz is on it's way into space, and they will be coming for me soon, so I must defect to my more obvious base, so this lab will be found only by the one who was trained in it. If I do survive, my next log will be from AC196. Good bye young Hiro, and good luck.  
-----

* * *

Though rather clipped, I understood the message Dr. J had left for me. My name was Hiro Yuy, I was... the son, in some ways, of the Hiro Yuy I had been sent to earth to avenge. Relena... I looked over at her. She looked to me, and reached for my hand. 

_I would have liked to have known him._ I said, something falling down from my eyes. Relena moved a hand up to my face to clear my tears away. She put her arms around me, hugging me with all the strength she could, in order to ease the pain of a father and a sister I never knew.

_I'm so sorry, Hiro._ I buried my head in her shoulder, and for the first time in my life, I cried.

It was a change at least. Usually, I was the one supporting Relena... She was better at this than I was. When I had finished crying, I lifted my head up to her ear, and whispered, aloud and mentally, _"Thank you."_ She too had been crying, her cheeks were wet as she turned her face to me and gently placed her lips against mine.

It was a soft kiss that slowly became more. When we broke away, I looked deeply into her soft blue eyes, and I told her the one thing I had wanted to tell her for so long. I didn't believe I'd ever be allowed to say them to anyone. but Relena...

"I love you... Relena." Her face alighted with a watery grin, and she threw her arms around me again.

"I love you too, Hiro."

* * *

I woke quietly the next morning, first realizing I wasn't in my room at the back of the ship, second realizing that Hiro was sleeping next to me. I laid my hand gently on his face, and he woke up. His face didn't change expression, but his eyes filled with joy and love. I smiled at him in response. 

_I am going to need to get back to my room to find something to wear._

He stood up, and handed me his Blue velvet robe (a housewarming present for him), and then took me to his door. I looked at him, one hand on the door, and the other holding Hiro's hand, I placed my lips on his in what was supposed to be a small, quick kiss.

A few minutes later, I was walking into my room, and leaning against the door I sighed. _I love you Hiro. _

_I love you too Relena. _

* * *

Vision and I took to the sky, first we flew around the Colony, and then we flew into outer space. 

_Akima, we do have to wait for them, we promised we would._

"Oh, all right." I brought us back to the Mobile suit exit of this colony. Heavy Arms and Ultima were waiting for us.

_We are being hailed._

"On screen."

"Where were you Akima?" Ally and Rae asked together.

"We just took a loop around the colony! We're OK." I said to the holographic screen in front of my face. My weapons were at my waist, and as advanced as we seemed just then, we took a technological leap when we draw those.

"Just follow us, please?" After the line was broken, I stuck out my tongue in the direction of Ultima. We practiced our kicks on our way to PeaceMillion, easily keeping up with Ulitma and HeavyArms. Finally, We spread our wings and did barrel rolls around them.

I took a deep breath, and let out a blood curdling scream of joy!

Finally, I stopped.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled, Vision and I looking around for the threat I felt in my bones.

"What's wrong Akima?" Trowa asked me, giving me the same consideration he would give one of his fellow Pilots.

"I don't know."

"I don't see anything." Ally said.

"I don't feel anything either." Rae commented.

_How about you Vision, do you feel it? _

_More than._ He said and began to enhance the screen in front of me until Timat lay there.

"Ally, you don't feel anything? Only the the three of us?"

"Well, four, but yeah."

"I see... Neither of you move. I need to think for a minute." I studied Timat for a moment.

The suit was just as much a work of art as Ultima and Vision, but larger in scale then either of my friends. Something was wrong with her though. She hadn't noticed us.

I studied the image that Vision presented me with. Through our link, he knew I was looking for something, and helped by highlighting a possible problem, a hole at the base of her tail.

_What's it doing? _

_Healing._ I nodded.

_Tell them to follow us. We don't want anyone to knick her and wake her up. if she is anything Like Eve, then she is not a morning person._

He paused a moment before responding. _Complete. _

_All right, let's go. _

* * *

They crept cautiously past, as if afraid I would attack. I don't understand how they knew I was here, The cloaking technology that Eve had developed is flawless. They knew... Hmmm... 

It wasn't that I didn't want to kill them, but now was not the time. Main reason being that I hadn't finished healing.

It annoyed me that Hiro Yuy had found my weakness. He couldn't kill me though.

He can't kill me, I won't let him. But I would destroy him.

* * *

The day before the party, Dyne, Death Scythe Custom, SandRock Custom, Angels' Tear, my Space Leo (which I had managed to get in perfect working order over many tears.), and Tall Mage were all loaded onto a carrier and subtly taken to the Sank Fortress. That was my mission. I was going to see Wufie as soon as I was released until the party. 

I tracked him from the room he was staying in to the Gym. I sighed silently. I closed the door and walked away. He shouldn't be working already... but knowing Wufie... Well, we all know him.

* * *

I got down from Vision and ran over to the wall, and hit the Com button. "Lady Une?!" Her image appeared instantly. She raised an eyebrow when she realized that a: she didn't know who summoned her, and b: the summoner in question was a child. 

"My name is Akima Watson, I pilot Vision. Trowa, and Ally are friends of mine, Rae insults everyone, but she's not a bad gal. BUT I GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!"

"Calm down Ms. Watson."

"Commander Une, I am very sorry. Vision... Well... Ummm... Can I talk to you alone please Commander?"

"Of course Trowa."

"Akima, go find Ally, and don't leave her side," He ran off as the connection with Lady Une was broken.

"YOUR NO FUN TROWA!!!"

Someone laid a hand on my shoulder.

"A friend of yours is waiting for you in hydroponics. Want to go see?"

I sighed and shrugged.

When I saw X, I let out a shriek.

* * *

Trowa told me of the little girl called Akima Watson, Vision, Ultima, and finally Timat. 

"If I were to believe that she had chosen not to attack, I would have to be an OZ solider. No offense."

"It's all right Trowa." I leaned back in my chair. "You trust Akima?"

"I prefer to think of her as a female Zechs Merquise."

"I see."

"Does this change anything?"

"Everything changes everything Trowa. Are you ready for the party?"

"Yes. Akima is leaving Vision here and taking a ride down with X." I raised my eyebrows. "X is like her only Family. X and Eve. I will be piloting that shuttle."

"Well. You and Ally had better be on your way, Ultima ought to be refueled. You are dismissed. As soon as everyone's gone, X's new cloaking shields will activate. As I recall it, Cathy had arrived last night, So she'll be waiting for you. And Trowa?" He looked back at me, his hand on the door. "Eve will appear an hour late, fashionably late... X expects Timat will be an hour later than that. While you are waiting, **try** to have some fun?"

I would almost have sworn that he smiled at that, but he only nodded, and said; "Yes Commander."

"And Trowa?"

"Yes Lady," he said as he shut the door. I smiled at the young pilots' departure, and turned to the other door in my office, onto the bridge of PeaceMillion. Howard had set up a real-time holographic projection of the party. Dorothy, Hilde and Kathy were making Duo and Quatre put up the decorations.

I watched the hologram for a moment, and my jaw proceeded to fall to the floor as another person entered the room. Chang Wufie, heir of the Dragon Clan **_walked_** into the room. He ignored everyone and walked over to a window and sat down.

I frowned sadly as I regarded the young man.

* * *

"A bit higher on your side Duo." I said. 

"Like that?"

"What do you think Cathy?"

"Perfect."

"Hilde?"

"Absolutely!"

"All right. Perfect Duo, tie that down, and come down. Quatre, can you come over here please." He came over, and when he was standing next to me, I put my hand on his neck, pulled him to me for a small kiss. "How does it look, love?" I whispered, our faces inches apart.

"It looks wonderful." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ya know we love you two." Duo said as he put a hand on each of our shoulders, "But you guys have got to quit doing that!"

"Duo, back off!" Hilde said. "We're even worse, and you know it." she said, placing her hand on Duo's neck.

Wufie had chosen that moment to enter the room. The five of us stared at him as he barely limped over to a chair by the windows. We could only look at each other in sadness.

Then Sally walked in and looked around, spotted Wufie... Then walked across the room...

To the opposite window.

I think Hilde summed it up best with a murmured, "Baka! Both of them! Poor idiots..."

* * *

Akima talked and talked and talked. Mostly about Vision, how she is so glad that they had found each other again. As we went downstairs, I sent a text message to Lady Une, asking her to watch Vision through the following fight.

Relena and Hiro were the last to appear. Everyone had brought small gifts for their friends (except Duo and Hilde, they had gotten bigger gifts for everyone else). Akima had gotten a stuffed bear from Kathy, Sally had gotten me a new pair of sunglasses.

Relena on the other hand had gifts for everyone, for Hiro, she had bought a tie. Duo received a joke book. For Hilde, she had bought a book of Insults. As they trusted each other now, Quatre and Dorothy both got Fencing blades. Wufie was given a model of a land Leo, and for Sally, she bought Models of both previous Nataku's. Trowa had the honor to receive easily the most expensive gift, a broad sword, and Kathy was given some expensive Jewelry. Akima had got a pack of Prisma colors. Ally had a blast playing with the Battle Baton she had been given, where as Rae really loved the set of Daggers she had received.

Eve showed up as all the packages had been handed out.

_Eve. _

_I am still invited, am I not?_ I looked at Hiro. He only nodded.

"My apologies for being late." she said, startling everyone except Hiro and I.

You just have to give Relena credit for having guts. She grabbed the two last packages under the tree, and handed one to me, and took the other over to my sister.

"Merry Christmas Eve." I tilted my head to the side, and looked strangely at the woman who hoped to, perhaps, survive a face off against the woman who had drawn a gun on her less than a month ago. I looked at Hiro, and he didn't seem concerned. He felt my gaze and turned to look at me.

'Do you trust her?' his gaze seemed to ask.

* * *

_My, Ms. Dorlyn, how strong we are, Hmmm?_

She had bought me a gift, which she held out to me. Looking from the young woman to the box, I looked at her aura. It had changed since the last time I had saw her, dancing in her room with Hiro. It was missing a color, but in it's place a rainbow stood. Her aura also showed me she wasn't afraid of me anymore.

"Merry Christmas... Relena." I said and took the box from her. Inside was a custom made model of Omega. My brother had gotten a similar gift, his of the Tall Mage. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome Eve. Now I'm sure X and Akima would love to talk to you."

"Akima?" _Brother? _

_Akima Watson. You'll remember her as Mey Chen._

"Mey?" I asked, astonished, my jaw scraping the floor. He jerked his head toward Wufie, where she was trying to make him talk.

_I need to talk to him still. _

_Yes, I know. and what about us, sister? _

_What about us, brother? _

_Will things ever go back to the way they were?_ I smiled, and looked to my brother.

_They already are._ I said and slapped his back as I walked over behind Akima. She finally got bored of his silence and went back over to my brother.

"What do you want Eve?" he asked, not looking at me.

"To apologize."

"For what?"

"I admit that I never saw that coming."

"How would you? I couldn't have."

"You do know how easy it would be-"

"Yes. I do know."

"I am sorry, Wufie."

"Just go away Eve." I looked to the other side of the room where Sally sat at a table putting together her model of the gundam Shen-Long. She was sad.

Then Akima spotted me.

"EVE!"

* * *

An hour forty-five, fifteen minutes before X estimates Timat will show up. Except for Wufie and Sally, we had all gathered near the fireplace. X, Eve, and Akima were remembering happier times. Trowa and Kathy were simply snuggling. Dorothy and Quatre were making out. Hilde was sitting on Duo's lap, supremely content to sit there with his arms around her waist. Having shown up about a half hour ago, Noin and Tarrot sat by each other and held hands. Just watching those two can give you a toothache, they love each other so much. You'd have to be blind not to see the love in their eyes, deaf not to hear it when they talk to each other, or to you about their other half. 

Hiro and Relena had been sitting apart from everyone, still part of our group, but still (literally) off in their own world. I turned my gaze to Tarrot for a moment, as he was watching his sister and the pilot of the Zero. He had reservations on the couple, but he knew they were meant for each other, so he smiled at them. Through Rae, I knew Hiro had seen Tarrot's response to he and Relena being so close, and that made up Hiro's mind.

I moved to sit down (grinning like a fool), so that Hiro could have the floor as he pulled Relena up by the fire. I glanced over at Tarrot, and saw him raise his eyebrows.

"Relena, I don't know what I would have become if it weren't for you. But, thanks to you, who I am is better than **what**... I was. You know I love you, just how much I care for you sometimes overwhelms me. I cannot face ever living without you."

I read Hiro as he said that. _I must be weak... I always thought she'd ask me._

He kneeled on his left Knee, and presented to his Lady-love, a golden band studded with three diamonds, and two Indigo sapphires

Relena's Jaw dropped. _Is he truly asking me...? The ring is beautiful, but is he really asking me to..?_

"Will you marry me, Relena?" He asked as he slid the ring on her left ring finger.

She said nothing to hear with your ears as she drew him to his feet, and kissed him. He picked her up and swung her around. When she was sat down, they gazed lovingly in each other eyes.

_You might want to say something aloud Relena._ I told her.

"Of course I'll marry you." she whispered.

Everyone clapped and whistled. I expanded my awareness to include Wufie and Sally. She was crying, tears of joy and sadness. He was only Sad. _I would have figured Hiro to be the last to admit his true feelings... In a way... I was right. How could you have been so lucky Hiro?_

I walked over to him.

"I don't suggest it."

"Suggest what?" He asked, annoyed.

"Ally Vio, Preventer Thoughtful, and Rae Vio, Preventer Thoughtless, Pilot of Ultima." he stared at me uncaring and uncomprehending. "Telepathy," I whispered, tapping my temple. "I know what your going to try, and I seriously advise against it. You know she loves you, do you really want to risk that love?"

"I have no choice, Woman."

"That's a lie and you know it. But let me tell you something you don't know. If you ask her, she might say yes." I said, meaning at least two things. "She was going to give it to you as a get well soon gift. And then she saw you training. Not even allowed out of bed yet, and you were training.

"I can't honestly blame her for only having glanced at you since she has entered the room." I began.

"But Ally and I can sure blame you for being such a blasted Idiot!" Rae said, breaking my control.

"Rae, shut up and let me deal with this, all right?" I said, looking to a vision of my other half that stood to my right. she held up her hands and took a step back. "Thank you."

"And Now, who's being an Idiot?"

"I have Multiple Personalities, I'm not crazy, I'm insane. Both of me know what's going on all the time... Well, except when we are asleep. We share my memory, but she has her own memory that she chooses not to share, such as her fighting techniques. If you want to fight, take Ultima, otherwise, back down."

I walked away from him, extremely annoyed.


	6. Page 06

Sorry it took me so long! First I lost my disk, then FFnet was in a state, and one thing after another I forgot quite a bit as well. Sorry! Enjoy!

Story start;

* * *

Eve and X and I spoke of my parents, and of Vision.

"He is so cool! As fun as it was looping barrel rolls around Ultima and HeavyArms, we can reach higher powers if I use my blades." X and Eve spoke silently, basically ignoring me, but having them with me was almost like having my family again.

Eventually, I quit talking though. As my confusion grew, so did my power.

_Are you ready Vision? _

_Whenever you are young Akima... young Mey. _

_Are we good to go then?_

_Yes. _

_What are the odds we're wrong about her initial attack. _

_Since she has seen us, they only barely exist. _

* * *

Akima started whispering. At first, I couldn't hear her. She stood up, and after five minutes, and I finally realized she was saying one thing over and over. 

"Eve." There were now sixty seconds before nine o'clock, my prediction.

She kept repeating it, getting louder and louder.

"Eve. Eve... Eve... Eve... Eve... Eve... EVE!!! EVE!!!" Then she was silent for five seconds.

"Timat." She crossed her hands over her face. Just as Lady Une's voice issued from every Com in the room.

"Timat is Attacking NOW!!!!"

I looked up in time to see a brilliant white glow come from outer space to come raining down on us.

* * *

Through my pilot's eyes, I saw the mobile suit Timat fire her main gun at them. When she held her arms up, we put up the shields we had discussed. The beam struck and Mey and I screamed in agony. 

We, however. did not fail.

Timat waited.

We were suddenly floating in front of the Gundam Timat.

_It'll be at least seven minutes before anyone else can reach us. _

_Then we'd better hold her off, eh?_

"They send a little girl and an antique after me? I find that rather insulting!"

"You would, Timat," we yelled at her, "But you won't for long!"

We said, swooping in on the wings of an angel.

* * *

Ultima was next on the battlefield. Funny, but I could have sworn that suit was gray... while it fought, it was a dark red color, almost the color of fresh blood. She and Timat exchanged some fierce blows, Vision attacking from another quarter. 

Wing Zero, Dyne and SandRock custom all arrived at the same time. The TallMage was the ghost with them, and Omega had already appeared behind the suit called Timat. Angel's tear and Dragon's Heart (What Sally has titled her Leo), were up there using their beam rifles to the best advantage they could, but they were mostly present for morale.

Then, Timat opened her mouth, and sent on clean shot right into the chest of Ultima. The Red paint Faded, and Suddenly, the suit Blazed White! My jaw must have hit the floor, Howard was kind enough to shut my jaw for me, but I kept staring at the battle going on a thousand meters off the starboard bow.

* * *

I had been watching Rae use the mobile suit, when suddenly Timat had opened her mouth. I saw what was coming as if it were the sun coming over the horizon. I quickly buffered myself in my own mind, and when we took the blast in the chest, I knew that Rae wasn't going to be fighting for awhile. She was unconscious. so I took control of our body, and began unloading the fury of a woman with the power of the universes at her disposal.

* * *

We were everywhere, slashing the Gundanium hide here, clawing at it there, and then we drew our sword, not Akima's blades, but simply Vision's sword.

* * *

We were not losing. Even that blow to Ultima had not defeated us. Vision was now stabbing the creature. Tall Mage was shooting her with his beam staff, Omega was still standing there. I had my beam cannon drawn, and was taking small blasts. Dyne was everywhere, slicing and blasting at the beast called Timat. SandRock kept yelling suggestions to everyone. 

Then, Timat loosed her second powerful weapon. Similar to a shockwave from an explosion, we were, all of us, thrown a hundred meters away.

Except Omega, she drew her heat rod, and dived right onto Timat, piercing the beast from between the shoulder blades right through the sternum.

Timat flipped, but Omega wasn't going anywhere. She brought her head around to slash at her with the protrusion stuck in her head from the last battle, Altron's Trident. But Omega caught it right below the blade with her beam saber.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!" She turned to look at me, and I saw my own death coming for me as pure white energy gathered around her opening mouth.

* * *

The sensors on my control panel started going haywire! 

"Howard, what is it?" I looked at my panel for a moment more, then looked up to the hologram.

"There!" I said, Pointing off to the left side of the image where a form had begun to coalesce. Halfway solid, Timat turned to Hiro. The suit-shaped image began to move towards Hiro at the same time.

With the wings of an angel, Wing Zero Custom swooped down in to Wing Zero, hitting the suit with just enough force to get them both clear of Timat's blast.

Timat flinched.

Wing Zero Custom swooped in and forced Timat to a defensive, hacking so continuously.

"Hiro, do it NOW!" The pilot of Custom yelled over the Com.

Hiro snapped out of his trance and brought Zero's double beam cannon to bear on the combatants. He charged the gun large enough to take out the moon, and let it loose.

Five hundred yards, and Custom was still forcing her away from itself.

When it was ten yards away, Custom... disappeared.

When the blast was less than a yard away, Timat disappeared.

"I will be back!"

* * *

"Hiro Yuy, Pilot of the Wing Zero... We need to talk." 

A woman in a space suit appeared on my screen. Her face was obscured by the helmet of the space suit

"Fine."

"I'm on the moon right now. Come here," she said and then disconnected.

I paused for a moment. A woman. Appearing out of nowhere, and in my suit. What could this mean?

* * *

I really would rather not have interfered, but he was going to die, Relena was never going to get over it, and all of the universe would suffer for a very long time. 

I got out of Wing Zero Custom and set up my force field generator. We would need to speak face to face in order for him to believe my story. Everyone always told me I looked like my father. I wanted to see what Hiro thought.

Presently, he arrived. I motioned him to walk into the softly glowing field.

I took off my helmet, and looked at him standing there. He took the hint and took his off as well. It was hard to keep myself standing there, and not throw my arms around him. I had never known him.

"You said you needed to talk." he reminded me.

"Oh... Yes. Sorry, I'm a little disoriented. The time slide... Wow, what a wild ride. Umm... I suppose, I should first introduce myself. My name is Crystal, I pilot the... Wing Zero Custom." I said in a rush and impulsively held my hand out for him to shake.

He took it untrustingly.

"You really do live up to all their stories. Smart, fast, trusting of no one..."

"Whose stories?

"Ummm... Umm.." I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, I can't really tell you exactly who. I should never have come back, but since I am here, I don't want to change the timeline too much, but you see, all the bad things that would have happened would have been a direct result of the fact that you just died in the first major battle against Timat."

"Excuse me, did I miss something here?"

"Well, obviously from my suit, I'm not from this time, now am I?" I asked, gesturing to the beauty that had been entrusted to me. "In my time line you just died. As a result of that, this fragile peace that you, Relena and the others have fought so hard to preserve, dissolves in weeks. Releena becomes depressed, but manages to hang on for about ten years, when it all became too much for her. Her daughter found her dead in her bed one morning. She grew up with her cousins, the children of Noin and Tarrot.

"And, of course, the rest of her family. Quatre and Dorothy, who had one kid; Duo and Hilde, who had twins; Kathy and Trowa a single son, even Wufie and Sally, though they never did get married." I had started pacing. as I remembered in pain.

"But the worst came last year. Eventually, the rest of the pilots found a way to disable and destroy Timat, but last year she came back. Trace had resurrected her, and this time, she was totally under his control. Sank kingdom fell first. Colony after colony, nation after nation, in a matter of hours, there were less than four million humans living anywhere.

"From when I left, my uncle died yesterday, may the Pilot of Dyne rest in peace. All I knew was that the reason he died yesterday was that you died today, less then ten minutes ago. Had I not been there, you would be a piece of shrapnel right now, never even knowing what Relena hasn't even begun to suspect."

"And that is?"

I looked at my hand and tapped my fingers with my thumb. "Three days ago, you found out that you were not as human as Relena was, you discovered from Dr. J's logs that you were a genetically altered clone of the original Hiro Yuy. We both know what happened afterwards, but what I know is that your first time was extremely special.

"Relena Dorlyn-Peacecraft, your," I looked at my watch, "Now fiancée... Is pregnant."

His jaw dropped.

"As much as I wish I were kidding Hiro, I've already given you enough proof to believe me. But here is one more thing anyway.

"If you call to Lady Une and ask them to describe the scene they," I looked at my watch, "Are watching as we speak, About ten men are storming the room in the Sank Compound where Dorothy, Hilde, Kathy, Relena, Trowa and Wufie are waiting. In two seconds they will number 11. Ten men and one unconscious Woman.

"Relena Dorlyn-Peacecraft-Yuy."

"So where do you fit into this story Crystal?"

"Everyone always tells me I look like my father, you don't think so?"

* * *

Her hair was black, but it fell to her waist in the back, her eyes were blue in color, a bit darker than Prussian blue. 

Then an image of Relena superimposed itself over her.

"I see more of your mother in you than me... Crystal Yuy."

* * *

I closed my eyes to keep from crying. 

"Father!" I whispered. He came over and held me, as best as our suits would allow, as I cried... for my mother, my father, my uncle, all the people have fought and died in the path of Timat.

Hiro's Com went off just then.

"Hiro here."

"So, Hiro," Lady Une. "Who is the pilot of the new suit?"

"My daughter."

"Really?"

"We'll be there in a minute, Lady Une.

"No, go to the fortress."

"Relena's been kidnapped."

"How-?!"

"I don't suggest asking. Hiro out." He put his Com away. "You feel better Crystal?"

"Infinitely."

"Then let's go save you and your mother, shall we?"

"Indubitably, Dad. Indubitably!"

"I'd risk that X helped to teach you about Mobile Suits," he said as he buckled on the safety harness. I could only smile.

* * *

I groaned as I sat up. 

"Don't you move Chang Wufie!" Sally yelled as she shoved me back down to the floor. I groaned. "Well, that's what you get for being such an idiot. Care to explain what, exactly, just happened?"

"They threw in stun grenades, I lost consciousness."

"Had you been resting this week instead of pushing your recovery, you could have been a help. But no, you had to prove you were as strong as Nataku." She pulled a hand away from my pulse and I caught it.

She stopped and looked at me. "How long until Nataku is finished?"

"The Gundam Nataku will be done within a month. I've been watching them."

"Good. Then, Doctor, what are my orders?"

"Rest. All I want you to do is sleep, and rest." she said, and laid her hand on my forehead. She spoke softly to me, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Dorothy waited for me in our room on PeaceMillion. After the battle, I went there to sleep. SandRock Custom handled beautifully, but now, it would never destroy Timat. 

"But that's a good thing?" Dorothy asked me over my shoulder. I nodded. "Lady Une left a folder on the dining room table."

_It can wait until I wake up._ I felt Dorothy nod, and lay a soft Kiss on my neck, then she snuggled up to me, and held me as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hiro walked into the room, a mirror image of him with long hair following him. 

"Hiro, am I all right?" Kathy asked him.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I see two of you... The other one," she said looking to the young lady standing behind him, "Appears to be a young woman with long hair." Hiro's mask dissipated far enough to barely be considered a smile.

"Trowa, Kathy, where did Hilde go?"

"She went to track down Duo." I said quietly.

"Very well. Trowa and Kathy Barton, allow me to introduce to you young Crystal Yuy, Pilot of the Wing Zero Custom."

"Crystal..?" I asked.

"Yuy?" Kathy asked.

"Crystal Yuy, in a very indirect way, is my daughter."'

"Uncle Trowa... Aunt Kathy..." It seemed like she was having trouble deciding weather or not to hug us both or break down and cry.

Hiro turned to his daughter and whispered something. I didn't need to hear his silent voice to know what he told her.

"The only way to live... is to live on your emotions."

Then she made her choice and did both.

* * *

As I hugged my aunt and uncle, I remembered the last time I saw them, Kathy holding their first son, young Triton, a beautiful four year old, Trowa standing over them, admiring. They couldn't have known the terror soon approaching. They were so happy at that time, about ten years ago, tThe second pilot to fall to Timat. The entire colony was destroyed by Timat I. 

"I haven't seen you guys..." I said between sobs, "In years..." At least I had enough sense to not mention Triton.

"It's all right Crystal... Your among family now. " Aunt Kathy whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Crystal, but I need to talk to your aunt." I took a step back from them both and reluctantly let go. Kathy went and spoke to Hiro, while I was left to stand there with Trowa.

I looked at him. He still looked young, but younger than I remembered. My memories of him were aloof, but he was still there to kiss my boo-boos when I fell off the swing set my uncle Tarrot had set up for me at the Sank Fortress. This uncle of mine was colder than he had been, not long a husband, he still had a couple years to get used to the idea of being a father. He would need all the time he had and then some.

"Your younger than you were." I said, looking at the floor.

"Why have you not seen me in so long, and still consider me your uncle?"

"You died." I said quietly. "You were together... but you never stood a chance. Timat had snapped... She attacked the Colony the circus was at."

He nodded. "You did survive longer than my father."

"When does he die?" I smiled as I looked at my watch.

"Twenty minutes ago."

"You never got to grow up with a father?"

"I barely grew up with my mother. You saw how they were earlier tonight when he purposed. They love each other so much. In my time, she lived for ten more years."

"How...?"

"The one way that you would never expect. She died in her bed of a broken heart. I found her that morning, in her bed, not a mark on her, not breathing... not alive."

"I'm sorry."

"I grew up with my aunts and uncles. I cried when I found her, and for a week after, and then I began to learn. That is when I began my training."

"Who helped you get back here?"

"The last one to die. Akima."

"Are you sure she died?" I nodded, My eyes flooding again. He set his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I laughed wetly.

"Uncle Trowa... You need work." I laughed as I walked over to my father and Kathy. I raised my eyebrow to my father, and he nodded. I waited for him outside the hall.

"What do you think?"

"That I need to talk to Hilde to confirm what she has told me. If I could talk to Relena, It'd be even better..."

"So why don't you?"

"How would I do that?"

"Well, right now, they probably have her asleep, so Let's go find Aunt Hilde and Uncle Duo."

* * *

My jaw dropped as they entered the Room, I mean here was Hiro, Hiro Yuy, Pilot of the Wing Zero, looking as tidy as he ever did, except at social functions to which he escorted and protected Relena (HIS FIANCÉE!!!!!!!!). Behind him walked a young lady, no older than me, who looked like a seventy-five percent Hiro and twenty-five percent Relena mixture. 

My jaw dropped further as she ran up to Duo and I, and pulled us into a huge hug.

"Duo, Hilde, Crystal Yuy, my daughter." Now I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I knew there was something wrong with this picture. "She pilots Wing Zero Custom." All right, now it made more sense.

"Hilde, can I talk to you?"

Crystal let me go, and took a step away from us both. "I'm sorry... for me, you died five years ago... We'll talk later aunt Hilde. C'mon unlce Duo, I wanna see if your any better now that your younger." she said, pulling a miniature chess set out from her purse.

"They tossed in a stun grenade, right at Relena's feet, so she was unconscious almost before she could feel the impact. They stormed in, gassed the rest of us, and left, Relena over one guys shoulder. Kinda strange how he was the only one not wearing a mask. He took out the cameras first, but still..."

"Yeah, thanks Hilde, I'll talk to you Later."

"Hiro!" Ally cried running into the room. She hurried over and started whispering in his ear.

* * *

I spoke to him, and was constantly checking in his mind to make sure he had gotten everything I said. 

"Relena is awake, she is blindfolded and gagged as far as I can tell, but I can't insert thoughts in her head at this distance, I can only get a general location on anyone I know, but I can only zero in if she is within line of sight."

_At which point you can use your eyes._

"Very true. But listen, Crystal over there, she believes you can talk to her no matter where you are. Rae agrees."

"You're Ally, right?"

"Listen Hiro, I don't know how much time we have. I'm Ally and Rae, certifiable insane person with multiple personality disorder. We are Preventers Thoughtful and Thoughtless. We also pilot Ultima."

"Ultima... How did it change color like that in the middle of the fight like that?"

"I had to take control. Ultima takes it's color, and appearance to a specific extent, from it's pilot."

"Me." Rae stated. "I am the primary pilot and Blood Red suits me quiet well. You can talk to her Hiro. The bond you share... Well... It's a compounded soulmate principal."

"A normal soulmate principal is extremely rare, but a compounded Principal... something like that happens once every orange and purple polka-dotted moon. It is... infinitely more powerful then the bond Hilde and Duo share." I said, looking over to where they were speaking with Crystal. "Crystal, could you come here?"

"Aunt Ally?"

"Yes Crystal, it is me. Not the me you know and love, but one you can."

"But not right now."

"Yes Aunt Rae!" she said and stuck her tongue out. I laughed.

"You," I said pointing at Crystal, "need to show him," I continued, pointing at Hiro, "How to get a hold of her." I stated gesturing broadly over my shoulder. "Now. I have to go find Eve. I want you two to meet me up on PeaceMillion after you've made contact with Relena."

* * *

_You never did answer me sister,_ he told me from behind me, watching, as I was, the provisioning of Omega. 

"Is it my fault you choose not to listen to what your twin tells you something, brother?"

"So what did my twin tell me?"

"That things were already back to normal. Except that you and I are in place."

"What about Relena?" X asked me, knowing I had already heard about the Vice Foreign Minister's abduction. Anything to do with Relena would be known instantly by all of Preventer.

"Things are already in motion to get her back. You know Hiro won't leave her where she is."

"Aye lass, that be true enough," he said with the accent that had always made me laugh when the nightmares woke me up. I smiled, and looked over at my brother.

I sighed and turned back to The repairs of Omega.

"I can trust these people not to screw the repairs up?"

"What repairs? You contributed two attacks to the battle." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Yes Eve, you can trust them with your precious suit." I turned from Omega, walked over to my brother and sank down to his level.

"You have been and will always be more precious to me than any mobile suit. As long as we are together brother," I said, taking his hand as we used to skating up the sides of the half pipe. "No one can ever win against us.

"Now what's this about Preventer Thoughtful?" I asked him, my eyebrow raised. His jaw dropped and I gigled. Then I stood up and walked away.

_Later bro!_

* * *

I stood there admiring the mobile suit Omega for a while after my sister had left. She had done exactly what I knew she would. While the mobile suit was a complete suit, it had the feeling that it wasn't finished. 

Mobile suits are made for a single pilot, mostly because the more people aboard any particular vessel, the more chance a mistake will be made. Any more than one pilot, and the Suit would probably rip itself apart.

But what if the pilots were in perfect sync? The mobile suit could then be twice as big, and infinitely more powerful.

TallMage and Omega were designed to be able to combine. She had left that in her suit... she was always able to think so much further than me.

And me? No one can get a good enough look at Tall Mage to realize that the suit was made to work together with Omega. I know my sister has different ideas than me, but she is my sister, and when all is said and sifted, I know her. It's that simple. She'll always come back to me, it's a question of how long.

* * *

Kathy, Trowa (through Kathy) and Hilde all agreed on what they saw. A stun grenade in the general location where Hilde, Trowa, Kathy and Relena were. Relena and Wufie had lost consciousness, Relena because she was at the center of the blast, Wufie because he was so weak after his battle with Timat. Trowa, Kathy and Hilde had gotten a look at ten men, one without a mask, stream in, gas them, grab Relena and take off. 

Crystal asked me to find someplace we could talk with her mother privately, I lead her to Relena's suite.

She nodded as she walked into her mother's bedroom.

"All right. Sit there." she said pointing to the bed. she sat on the floor, Indian Style. "Sit like me." I did so, and she closed her eyes. I did the same. "Good. All right. Umm... You need to picture in your mind, everything you know about her. Your love for her, the way her hair flies when wind blown, how close you always are..."

I imagined Relena as I first saw her. Surprised when I simply leaped up and started threatening her. I saw the tear that rolled down her cheek as I ripped her invitation. I felt her as I brushed that tear aside, I felt her confusion all the times I had told her I would kill her. I remembered my surprise as She had admitted that she was on my side.

I remembered the vision I had when I first Piloted the Wing Zero.

_Relena._

I felt her blink, moving her head, trying in vain to see through the tight blindfold.

_Hiro? Where are you? I can't... _

_It's all right Relena... I'm with you. This is all you need to know. _

_Hiro.._. she said around a sob. I caressed her cheek with a phantom hand, and she leaned into it.

_I need your help Relena. _

_What can I do? _

_Listen..._ She took a deep ragged breath, and quit crying. she listened as well as she could through the blindfold. _What do you hear? _

_I... I think I hear... maybe a boat... I don't know. _

_It's all right Relena. You won't be there for ever or for long if I can help it. I will find you Relena, I promise it._ I told her, and hugged her with my phantom-like arms, and kissed her forehead as she drifted gently to sleep.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Back among us, Eh? You know I knew the legends, and I heard Uncle Tarrot's stories, but I never truly realized how truly strong your bond is."

"What happened?" I asked around a groan. I was stiff!

"You went to her for two hours. I expected you to stay on the bed there, and call out to her like you do when your face to face, but not you two, no! You left your body behind and went to where ever it is that she is at. That is, by the way, why your so stiff."

"She is in an enclosed space."

"The heart knows no barriers, Dad. Now, come on. Ally told us to meet her up on PeaceMillion."

* * *

Ally walked onto the Bridge, sat down at a console and started typing. I walked over. 

"Hello Lady Une."

"Ally. What's up?"

"I have another hour before Hiro and Crystal get here, and this needs to be done by then. Rae, what do you think?" she looked to her right, away from me. Then she turned to the terminal and kept typing.

"If you have anything you need to do, you can go do that, but if you could, I'd appreciate it if you'd come back in a half hour."

I nodded and walked away wondering what that was.

* * *

I head already loaded Zero and Custom onto a carrier when the two walked in. 

"I hope you two don't mind, but I'd rather have Wufie up on PeaceMillion to recover." I told them.

"They would do well to move Nataku down here then." Hiro said.

"True. It's the Gravity, I want him where he can't hurt himself by moving."

"He strapped in?" Hiro asked. I nodded. "Crystal, if you'll take the co-pilots seat."

"Hi," I said, holding my hand out to the young woman sitting next to me. "Sally Po." She giggled at that as she took my hand.

"I already know you Aunt Sally."

My hands, which had been flying over the keyboard as I prepared for lift off suddenly stopped moving. Crystal reached over and hit enter.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" She nodded at me and mouthed the word; "Yeah," he mouth curving into a smile that for all the world reminded me of Relena. Then I got a good look at the young lady.

"Crystal..?"

"Yuy. You died last year." she said as she began her preflight checks.

"How?"

"Timat II. You, Uncle Quatre and Aunt Noin all at once were aced."

"What about...?"

"I'm sorry," she said, her hands flying over the keyboards not even watching them. "He didn't survive the First." She hit the enter Key and the carrier lifted off.

"I see..." I whispered.

"It doesn't mean anything Aunt Sally."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were just regretting you hadn't said yes because you have such little time left with him." I could only nod. "I am here because my father had died three hours ago, pure time. As you can see, this is three hours later, and Hiro Yuy is very much alive. Because he is alive, EVERYTHING... has changed."

The three of us sat in silence the rest of the trip.

* * *

I saw Hiro walk in. Then I double-taked. I looked a third time after I looked back to the main screen. 

"Hiro?"

"Howard." he said with a nod. They walked over to Lady Unes office and went in.

I followed them in.

* * *

"Shhh..." Lady Une told us as Hiro, myself and Howard filed into the room. 

I saw Aunt Ally (their eyes were closed), sitting on the floor, Indian style, against the window behind her desk.

When Noin and Tarrot came into Lady Une's office, Ally opened her eyes and leaped to her feet.

"All right, guys, long version first. Relena has been kidnapped, I already have a good idea as to who it is, but I don't want to say who yet. Crystal, things will go so much greater if you introduce yourself before we go into the short version."

She sat back down next to the window. I stood up.

"All of you by now have noticed a... rather marked resemblance between myself and the Pilot of the Wing Zero. My name is Crystal Yuy. I am seventeen years old, daughter to Hiro Yuy and Relena Dorlyn-Peacecraft-Yuy.

"I come from the future." I looked at my watch, a gift from my uncle. "Seventeen years and nine months into the future to be exact." I said looking at my uncle, daring him to say a word to Hiro. Ally slapped a hand over her mouth and let out a giggle.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

She waved her hand in front of her face. I looked at Tarrot, who shrugged.

"Anyways." I looked at my watch again. "In my timeline, Hiro Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero, and the Gundam Wing Zero, were destroyed, or killed as you like, today, a bit more than three hours ago. Trowa Barton was killed with his son and Wife approximately four years later.

"Chang Wufie did not survive the first Timat. SandRock, Death Scythe, Dyne, TallMage, Omega, Ultima, Vision, Angels Tear, Dragon's heart, and their pilots all survived the first Timat. Also surviving were Heavy Arms and Nataku.

"No one piloted them though.

"Duo, Hilde, Death Scythe, and the twins were the first to be taken out by Timat II, piloted by Timat and Trace Genesis." Ally nodded thoughtfully.

"Ultima, Rae and Ally were taken out by Timat's main cannon. Angels' Tear, Dragon's Heart, SandRock and their pilots were destroyed. Dorothy found a Virgo, and in the fight, Timat took out Dorothy, and TallMage at the same time. Omega then went atomic. Omega then went to atoms. All were destroyed in the same fight. Time elapsed since Timat II appeared: six months. Wing Zero Custom construction begins.

"Yesterday, My time, Dyne and Tarrot, My uncle, faced off against Timat alone." I looked at my uncle.

"Six hours ago, pure time, Akima found me, and dragged me to the mobile suit bay. Wing Zero Custom waited for me.

"Akima and I got in a few seconds of conversation, and the claxons went off. Timat was attacking." I sat back down, far from done.

"Akima and I, Separated by eleven years, were sisters. I had to watch, through the fading reality of the time shift, as Timat II plucked Vision apart piece by piece until Akima was exposed to space. I watched in Terror and guilt as... Timat..."

Hiro put his arm around me.

"Akima was killed as she protected Crystal long enough for her to get through the time slide." Hiro finished for me.

"I didn't come first to four hours ago. It was about a week ago. It gave me a little time to mourn. I waited until after the fight earlier today..." I looked at my watch as it beeped. "Now yesterday, To see if my mere presence would change the outcome of this battle, but it didn't. So I got the exact second the blast struck the Wing Zero, did a few calculations, and... Well, you saw my entrance.

"It took Preventers more than Five years to destroy the first Timat, and we weren't able to stop the second. PeaceMillion was her second Target. Any questions?"

"What are the capabilities of Wing Zero Custom?" Tarrot asked.

"I'll leave that For X to detail once he has had a chance to look over the machine. He is infinitely more capable for defining the technical aspects into laymen's terms."

No one else had any questions, so I sat back.

"All right then guys. We are the only ones awake right now, so we are the ones going to find Relena. Hiro, come here." she walked over to him and set a small patch with a blinking light over his right temple.

Hiro looked at it out of the corner of his eye, and asked; "What's that?"

Ally walked around Lady Une's desk, hit a few keys, winked at Hiro, then activated the program. Hiro suddenly became surrounded by a golden glow. I instantly caught on.

"How did you do that, Ally?" I asked. She ignored me.

"What the...?" Hiro asked.

"All right guys, let's move." Ally led the way to the door. Hiro caught up with her, and pulled her around to face him. Rae shoved him back.

"It is not going to hurt you. But we need to be on earth!"

Ally looked over her right shoulder, held a conversation with Rae, then turned and walked away.

* * *

As we all made space tracks for Earth, I explained what that glow was. Crystal had indeed been correct, that glow was Hiro's aura for the lack of a better word. A visual projection of his soul. 

They are soulmates remember? I was going to Have Hiro go to her as he had done earlier.

* * *

"All right Hiro, set Zero to follow Custom, and let's get this show on the road. Contact her." I started to ask how, but she answered my question before I began to ask it, "Same way you did earlier." But... "No time to argue Hiro, I'll explain EVERYthing once Relena is with you in that cockpit!" 

I rolled my eyes, but obediently closed them as I pictured her the way she had looked the night of the party we had went to on L1. I remembered her crying into my shoulder, taking comfort from me that I so willingly gave. I remember her holding me, giving her own strength to me that night.

_Hiro, is that you? _

Of course it is.

Where are you?

I will always be with you, I said, surrounding her with the love I held for her.

Then I was shocked back into Zero as a Virgo took a lucky shot. Not thinking, I drew Zero's beam saber and waded into a forest of Mobile Dolls.

The next thing I was aware of was Relena in my mind, fighting with me. I called out to the others and landed. I didn't bother to think at all, I just ran. I ran into a hangar where there was a Taurus doll. As I approached, The doll stood up.

"Ah, Mr. Yuy. Do you dare destroy my toy here? He has a very... valuable pilot..."

The golden glow that had been created around me was still glowing, but now it was floating between me and the cockpit of the Taurus.

I said nothing, just looked around for a weapon.

* * *

"BONSAI!!!!!" I screamed as the ceiling fell in. The Taurus stood a number of yards from me. We looked at each other, my smile firmly in place, as we stood ready for the attack. 

"Relena's in that suit!" I then saw the golden glow around the suit.

"Trace Genesis, where are you?" I yelled.

The doll shot toward me.

I pulled it's arm out, then pinned it against the wall.

"Hiro, get up here and save your gal! I can't dismount!"

Hiro swiftly climbed up the legs of Ultima and The Taurus, and opened the Suit.

* * *

I heard a door opening, and then I heard Hiro. 

"Let's get you outta here."

_Please..._ I sobbed around a groan.

In the hall outside, he unbound me. As soon as he had undone my hands they went around his neck, me sobbing my head off. He took the blindfold off last. I looked into his eyes, so full of love and concern, I cried even harder.

I heard him say to his communicator, now in his left hand as we escaped the compound, him carrying me, "Objective one has been completed. Operative one now escaping compound."

That got a wet laugh from me.

We got out of the compound to find Wing Zero waiting for us.

"A bit of a gift, Hiro," a strange woman said.

Then I realized that it was not Wing Zero... not exactly. Hiro took me into the cockpit, and there were two seats in it. Hiro buckled me in as I started to massage my wrists.

"A suggestion, grab those, don't let go. If you feel sick, close your eyes, if that makes you even worse, open them and focus on that." he said tapping the ring he had given me earlier. I nodded. He leaned toward me and gave me a small kiss.

"We are not out of this yet," he whispered.

With that, he dropped to his seat.

I gripped the handles Hiro had pointed out to me, and we took off.

* * *

Wing Zero Custom took off with far more speed and beauty than I had been able to coax out of the suit. Maybe he was using the Zero system? I hadn't the courage to try it yet. 

Anyway, Hiro sat vigil at Relena's bedside. He wanted to be the first thing she saw. I watched him through the night, and told him to get some sleep when the sun came up.

The three of us were in Relena's suite in the Sank Fortress.

Once Hiro had hit the pillow, he was sawing logs faster than I ever could. Something I knew was interesting to Soulmate studies, Relena, not waking, moved over to Hiro and put her head on his shoulder. Hiro's arm went around her.

I sat back and, for a moment, rested my eyes, as the sun crested the planet, and a new day began.

* * *

My eyes were closed as I woke. I felt Hiro under me, and I smiled. 

"It's about time you woke up." I opened my eyes and saw a young woman sitting on the couch, watching a silent TV.

"It really is amazing, the difference he makes in you." she said.

"Who...?"

"It's all right. Hiro was watching over you all night, but I decided he needed sleep about dawn. He trusts me." She opened her eyes and looked at me. She looked familiar to my sleepy mind, but I couldn't place a name. "How do you feel?"

"I hurt and I'm stiff."

"How about your guts, they in working order?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" she got a vague half smile on her face, but said nothing. "Who are you?"

"I pilot the Wing Zero Custom."

I looked to Hiro, shocked that any would let him touch his mobile suit.

"Of course he didn't. Wing Zero was destroyed yesterday, in my timeline. I come from seventeen years in the future. My name is Crystal."

I blinked.

"From the future?" she nodded. "What did you mean, the difference he made in me?"

"You are... alive. That's the only way to define it. My timeline you lasted for ten years. Your daughter found you in your bed, eyes open, dead."

"Did you know my daughter?" her face took a bemused expression with an air of sadness. Finally, she nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Crystal, I pilot the Wing Zero Custom."

"But who are your parents? You have to be the daughter of one of the Pilots."

Suddenly, the left half of her smile jolted up.

"Good Morning Hiro."

I looked up to him to see him looking at me.

* * *

I looked on as they kissed. I was right, they go so well together, the difference in my mother was... Astounding at the very least. 

I looked at my watch and started timing them, or would have, but then I noticed the time.

"Umm... Folks?"

They ignored me.

"Guys!" I spoke loudly. Hiro broke the kiss and looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"We have to be on PeaceMillion in an hour," I said, making an excuse for my behavior. It was actually true, Ally would already have informed Lady Une that they were awake, who should be call-

BEEPBEEPBEEP!!!!

I shrugged my eyebrows at Hiro, my half smile back in place.

"You two can take Custom up, since Queen is on PeaceMillion for repairs. I'm takin' Zero. I want to work with him and X for a bit. Meet you two upstairs." I tossed the lovers a salute and took off.

I got halfway to the elevator when Hiro yelled, "Crystal!"

"Busted! Dang!" I muttered, a grin in place, I turned to face my father. "Sup?"

"Why didn't you tell her?" I folded my arms across my chest, and looked at Hiro, my eye raised.

"She doesn't know yet. She can't."

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"You really want to know?" He nodded. "Her mother's name was Crystal. She already suspects who I am, but she doesn't understand how. Before a month is up, she will know who I am. The fact is that her baby is already not me. And you know why?" He shook his head.

"You're why." I turned and walked down the hall. "See you on PeaceMillion."


	7. Page 07

I looked at the Wing Zero flying in, and when the cockpit opened, I simply started talking, not looking at the pilot, simply typing away.

"Hey Hiro, what can you tell me about that new suit, and it's pilot." Someone laid their hand on my shoulder, and when I tried to look up at the person, a hand covered my eyes.

"Let's play a game Uncle X, who am I?"

"I if were to guess, you are not Hiro." She laughed.

"Well, if you were to guess that, you would be right," she said with a giggle.

"Well you called me your uncle, I can only imagine that to be honorary since my sister is not old enough to have a child in her late teens."

"Yep. What else?" I was stumped.

"I don't know." She moved her hand to allow me to see her.

"Crystal Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero Custom. It's good to see you again, uncle X. It's been awhile. Somewhere in the neighborhood of a year."

"Well then, I'd say that it was nice to see you again..."

"But you've never seen me before. You, however, I can tell."

"Tell what?"

"The specifications of the Wing Zero Custom."

"You have them memorized?"

She put her hand over my eyelids, and said, "Close your eyes."

I did so and she cross linked our minds. She presented me with all the data she had on the Wing Zero Custom.

"Unreal!"

"You play with that data buddy, but do not, under any circumstances apply it to any of the current mobile suits."

"You got it Crystal." I said, touching my forehead. "It'll take me awhile to figure out how it all works, even with the Suit to look at."

"Well, Hiro won't be here for an hour at best. Until then, the hydroponics garden is a relaxing place to think."

"I really must be your uncle if you know me that well."

"Where do you think I learned so much about Mobile Suits? Especially..." She named one of the Three. My jaw dropped.

"How-?!"

"You tried to face off against Timat the Second after the first battle. You didn't win, but at least you didn't die. Not then." I then walked away from my uncle. "See you later Uncle X." I said and made my way to the mess hall.

* * *

**Three of six.**

Quatre Winner;

Congratulations on your impending wedding. I only request that you not get yourself killed between now and then. I don't want to see what would happen to Dorothy. At least until you help her with her self esteem.

At any rate, I would like to invite the two of you to move to room seven, deck ten. You might be a bit comfortable there I think. After all, you quarters are a bit small for you both.

Lady Une

Commander of the Preventers

* * *

"I see." I whispered.

_What's that?_

"New orders, we are supposed to move to... Room seven deck ten." I told her, referring to the folder that I held.

"Why?"

"Orders." I said with a shrug. "But let's wait until after breakfast." She agreed and we left for the Mess hall.

* * *

I saw Quatre and Dorothy enter the mess hall, and waved to them. "Uncle Quatre, Aunt Dorothy!" They looked at each other, then looked to me. I waved them over.

They looked at each other again.

"Hey Crystal!"

"Aunt Ally, what's up?"

"Quatre, Dorothy," she said, nodding to them as she made her way over to my table.

"Yesterday you had Hiro with you, you need to have someone with you if your gonna go around calling all of us aunt and uncle."

"Why? X didn't have a problem with it."

"Quatre, Dorothy, allow me to introduce to you the pilot of the Wing Zero Custom, Crystal Yuy, seventeen year old daughter of Hiro Yuy and Relena Dorlyn-Peacecraft-Yuy."

They looked at each other, confused, for a moment, then looked back at us, and, in perfect sync, they asked; "Did I miss something here?"

"Uncle Quatre, I came from the future."

"A rather grim future, I might add." Ally stated.

"With my encouragement."

"Why was it so grim?" Quatre asked.

"Hiro had died in the fight yesterday, my Mom was an undead being for ten years. For the past seventeen years, I had to watch as one after another, my entire family, all my aunts and uncles, even Wufie and Sally... They all died one after another.

"Akima died when Timat II ripped her space suit to shreds. I watched, only halfway into the Time Slide... as my sister..."

"But I'm not dead."

I turned and looked at the young person looking at me, half scared, half trying to figure out where she knew me from.

"Akima..." I started crying.

She put her arms around me, and kept telling me, "It's all right, we're both OK."

"My big sister..." I said as I let her go.

"Now that you feel better, can I ask you something?" I laughed as I nodded. "Who are you?"

"Akima Watson... Mey Chen, and of course Vision as well. I am Crystal Yuy. I pilot Wing Zero Custom."

She smiled at me, and held out her hand. "Call me Akima, and it is a pleasure to meet you... Sister."

* * *

I sat next to the young Pilot of the WZC as she chatted amiably with her sister. Q&D were sitting across the table from the three of us wondering who Crystal was. I turned Crystal's attention to them.

She looked at them as if she had forgotten about them (Of course, she had forgotten, faced with her sister.) She smiled in embarrassment.

"I... I'm sorry. I never thought I'd actually see her again. but here she is," hugging young Akima as if she were a stuffed animal, "Alive, well, and my sister, as she has always been."

"But..." Quatre asked.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked.

"Quatre Winner," she said looking to him, "Dorothy Catolonia-Winner," turning to her young aunt, "My name is Crystal Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero Custom, and the seventeen year old daughter of Hiro-Yuy and Relena Dorlyn-Peacecraft-Yuy."

I thought back to the conference earlier when she had placed all of her cards on the table. As she stood there glaring at her uncle. No one asked why I had laughed, no one wanted to know. But I did have a reason. It had been the thoughts going through Tarot's head.

_It's about time Hiro showed my sister how he felt._

I smiled again, thinking of the meeting early this morning. She did not, however, give this much information to the couple sitting across from us.

"The future I come from is a very bleak one indeed. I shall not tell you all of it, only that you... both... were dead before I came back here. Somewhere in the neighborhood of a year ago. Killed at the Gundanium claws of Timat II, as all but Hiro, Wuifie, Trowa, And Kathy were." she said.

Quatre and Dorothy had a hard time absorbing that information.

"I am here now," Crystal continued, "To prevent my past from becoming this future." she stood up abruptly.

"Akima, can we talk to Vision?" She nodded. "See you four later." she said, giving myself, Rae, Quatre and Dorothy a wave. I looked at the confused couple across the table from me.

"You two gonna need help moving? No guys, Lady Une does not discuss her orders with anyone except those who are receiving them. I am telepathic. Preventer Thoughtful. Since you don't need help, I'm gonna go track down X. Have a nice day guys." I smiled at them, nodded, and walked out of the mess.

* * *

"How were you able to reach me, Hiro? How did you find me?" she asked as she pulled open the drawers of her dresser. She drew out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and set them on her bed, then looked at me, a questioning look on her face.

I thought of what Ally, Rae and Crystal had told me.

"It... was a kind of meditation. Humans are evolving, Relena, we don't even need to talk to each other aloud. We've been doing that off and on since I took this job. The meditation... Well, I think it must have boosted my range."

"I see. Who is Crystal?" she asked, pulling her jeans on.

I thought for a few moments, and decided that honesty was the best policy.

"Ask her. She told me not to say anything." Relena looked at me, her eyebrow raised.

"And who can order the perfect solider to do anything other than his commanding officer?" She asked as she pulled her shirt on. I looked at her and told her;

"You'll find out." I then walked over and waited by the door for her.

* * *

I had been watching the fight from the holographic systems of the four present Coms. I watched the hit that Ultima and Rae took, then watched further as Ally took on the responsibility of piloting the suit. I saw with amazement Timat's second major attack, her shockwave, and cheered with everyone else when Eve hacked the trident off Timat's forehead.

When she turned on Hiro, My heart leaped so far into my throat that I didn't even notice the slow materialization of the other Wing Zero, the custom model. I did however witness the suits crash into each other at the last possible moment. Things moved quickly after that. I got to see the end of the fight, and then I saw Hiro flying towards the moon. I wondered if I should call him when I heard the door open. I got a chance to look over, but by then, the Stun Grenade had already landed at my feet. It went off and I went out. Poor me, I suppose.

Actually, not poor me until I woke up. Any cruder method would have left me with any number of physical problems. This had simply left me feeling as if I had belly flopped in the deep end from the High-dive! Ouch...

But then... Hiro was with me... With him near me, if only in my mind, I knew I would be OK.

But this thing with Crystal...

And who **IS** she any way?

I rubbed the side of my face, and grabbed a scrunchie, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and then walked over to Hiro.

"You ready?" He asked me. I looked at him, and smiled. I nodded, and he took my hand as we walked toward the Wing Zero Custom that Crystal was lending him.

Who ever she was.

* * *

Lady Une contacted us again.

"Hiro, I want you to take Relena to the sick bay, and then come up to see me. I have asked them to give her a physical, make sure she hasn't been permanently hurt."

"Roger that." I said as I piloted the Wing Zero Custom into it's slot next to Wing Zero.

I sat there for a moment and went over the specs inside the main cockpit.

The Rapid Transit Mode had been taken out, but that had been directly translated into the power level. Custom could easily take on Omega now, at 235.

We disembarked, and left the suit in the capable hands of X.

I took Relena to the sick bay.

"Lady Une wants them to give you a physical, make sure you're all right." I told her.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Lady Une wants me to report to her."

"Oh." she said, her face turning into a frown.

"If you want me to stay, I will."

She nodded, and we went into the sick bay.

* * *

I had been present when Hiro had brought the Wing Zero Custom in, and I was dying to see if they had improved the Beam Cannon at all.

While thinking about that, who HAD made the Wing Zero Custom?

I opened up the access panel on the Left cannon and started to look at the circuitry.

Looking at blueprints gives me a headache, but looking at circuitry is like looking at a maze, and I was so good at mazes, I can design a four dimensional maze that no one would ever be able to solve... Mostly due to the fact that people have trouble thinking in four dimensions, but seriously, I could design mazes that are not possible to solve and yet do have answers.

On the circuit board in front of me, I saw how the power had been upped.

"Hey Logan!" I was still reading the circuit board. "Logan!" I looked up, and then around to see X.

"'Sup?"

He sighed. "You shouldn't be looking at that."

"Why not?"

"Come here." I jumped down, and walked over toward X. "Logan, that suit has advanced technology, It came from the future. If you insist on looking at the circuitry, DO NOT try to apply the technology to any other suit."

"But with the circuitry in that suit, you could make a Leo as strong as a Gundam."

"Yes, but for now, the pilot of that suit doesn't want to apply the technology to anything. Trust me, give it a year, and if she doesn't go back, then she will allow us the leeway."

"Actually, I was only going to ask for a month." A young woman stated, walking into the bay.

"Crystal Yuy, Pilot of the Wing Zero Custom, allow me to introduce to you, Logan Drache, Howard's twic... Who I am sure will at least offer to shake your hand once he picks his jaw up off the floor."(AN; Twic; 2-IC; Second in Command)

"Oh, I'm Sorry." I said, closing my jaw, and extending my right hand. "It's just that you look so much like..."

"My father, Hiro Yuy, Pilot of the Wing Zero. Though actually, I've been considering taking his suit and letting him become the primary pilot for the WZC. I don't know how to bring out the potential for the suit."

"Why not?"

"Think about it X, you programmed that suit, and you, working with Howard, Quatre, his company and Chris all made the time machine that brought me back here. When you say the name Zero, you automatically think of Hiro."

"In other words, I had programmed the suit for Hiro?"

"Precisely, good Uncle. So if you would, young Logan, Not try to apply the suit's technology for one more month. As soon as Relena knows WHAT I am, then you can do what you'd like with the technology... With the pilots permission.

"Come on sister, let me see what you can do." Crystal said to the small shadow behind her, Akima Watson, Pilot of Vision.

"Vision all right, Logan?"

"Kickin' butt and takin' no prisoners, as expected. Questions, comments, concerns or splinters, yell rather loudly, because I'll be reading." I tossed the young pilot a salute, then climbed back up the cannon and continued to read.

* * *

_My scanners indicate he will arrive in approximately one day. I can specify if you'd like._

My face clouded in confusion. I had been practicing in bay ten, the bay Sally had worked on her Leo in. Vision stated this as if I knew what he was talking about.

"Who?"

_ShootingStar._

"Who?"

_You do not remember ShootingStar young Akima? Perhaps Mey Would... He will be here tomorrow._

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

_No. But if you would, please inform the mechanic Logan_.

I raised my eyebrow. "OK. I'll see you later then."

I got out of Vision, and made my way to my sister, the one I had never knew I had. It was fun having a sister! Almost as fun as having my large brother at my back for when I get into trouble.

"All right, that doesn't surprise me at all. You and he haven't been together long." she looked at her watch. "You haven't leaped yet, have you?"

"Nah. Shouldn't need to, I wouldn't think."

"You realize that the three of you have two stronger suits, but all are reluctant to ask for such power. Five years. Five. They were able to kill her without the two, but you realize that if you leaped, and Eve and X brought their third up to bat, she would never last another year."

"Sister, if you tell me that I should, then so be it. Timat will take on V2 next fight."

"Excellent, sister. Now, Let's rock. I want to see how good you are hand to hand."

I laughed out loud as we made our way to the practice courts.

* * *

It had been a very long time since I had seen the Gear known as ShootingStar. He was made at the same time as I was, but he was a completely different project. I was designed for one Pilot, one soul. He was designed to find a pilot within a certain set of parameters. I had felt him activate shortly after the battle against Timat, and so had automatically begun to search for a suitable pilot for him from what I had divulged of the specifications for his pilots. Logan was one I had found who closest matched the specifications.

Logan Drache, Second in Command, Mobile Suit Engineer Division of the Preventers. He couldn't read blueprints, but he could see the circuitry in his mind.

As far as I could tell he was about a sixty-eight-point-three percent match to the Active Gear ShootingStar.

* * *

Sally was not present when I woke.

We were on PeaceMillion, an IV had been jabbed into my arm... again. I considered for a moment ripping it out, but she had placed an electronic lock on an armband over the needle. I smiled in spite of myself as I let out a snort.

I was just beginning to wonder where she was when the door to her apartment opened. She walked into the room where I impatiently awaited her, the smile gone from my face.

"What's with this?" I croaked, Lifting my left arm. She scoffed.

"You are not going to take that needle out, if I have my way you won't be leaving these quarters for at least two weeks.

"**Two weeks?**"

"Your bones were broken Wufie, and I don't care if you are a New Type, you still need TIME to recover. Two weeks Wufie. And I have been granted shorter hours, thank God that I'm not CMO for this ship, otherwise I'd'a never been able to work out this schedule."

"I'm surprised they let you fight in that last battle."

"Did I give them a choice?" She asked as she sat a tray down over my lap. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down and had the hospital bed adjust so I could at least feed myself.

"Now," She said, sitting down next to the bed, "I've already looked in on Nataku, and they are taking it steadily so that they don't make any mistakes. I won't pretend to understand any of the technobable they threw past me, but what I understand is that it is going well."

"Good." I said, downing the Scrambled Eggs that she had gotten a hold of for me. "Delicious."

"Well, I do try." She said with a smile. In spite of myself, I got a half smile on my face in response.

* * *

I held out to Lady Une the report the doctors had given me on Relena's state of health.

"What's the news?" She asked, taking the folder and opening it up.

"She is in decent health, but there is no sign of the impending pregnancy... If what Crystal says is true."

"Do you doubt her?"

"No."

"Then why...?"

"Things have already changed Lady Une. Crystal only knows what has happened in HER past. Our two Histories are different even before she came here/now... Or so I believe."

"I'll ask Akima to see what she can do to find out weather or not that is true." I nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Hmmmm..." She shook her head. "You two have the day off. Her vacation is actually a gift to her, it's until the second day of the new year. You however are her bodyguard-"

"Lady Une, Why would I want to spend any time away from my fiancée?" I asked, turned and walked out of the door.

"Have fun Hiro. And be sure to tell us your date, when you decide one." I nodded and allowed the door to close behind me.

I got an impression from Relena that told me she was on Queen.

_One of our homes... She'll probably invite us to live here on PeaceMillion as well. _

_Living on PeaceMillion is not a good Idea._ Relena said.

_No. It's not. But it is merely an invitation. Anyways, you have off until the second of the new year, I have today off and tomorrow I have to be back at work..._ I said, my mental tone tinged with grudging obedience, and a smile the size of Texas.

_Of course, you job is so difficult. _

_It is you know. Try keeping an eye out for potential assassins while holding you dancing all night. I love you like the sun Relena, but you cannot deny how distracting it is having the one you love so close to you. _

_Well, that is true... but it also gives us strength._ I nodded as I walked into the bay where Queen sat. I walked over to the gangplank, and Relena came out to meet me.

"We really have the day off?" She asked me.

"By orders of Lady Une. Now, we have a lot to talk about, am I right?" she smiled and nodded.

* * *

Rae idly flipped a dagger in the corner of the bay, watching the golden glow around them flare as they took the other's hand.

Where had we left our sword? I asked the other one in my mind.

She only raised her eyebrow at me.

I have a set of blades. You have a baton that is about twice as effective as that sword ever was. You know it was made for you. Why do you need your sword?

I was just kinda wondering. I responded as I stepped away from the wall and wandered away.

Well, if you must know, I think you left it on the couch back on Z12.

Really? I asked, stopping just outside the bay. Are you sure?

I already said that I **THOUGHT** you left it there, not that it was. You might go ask Trowa.

Good Idea. I picked up the Com that I had been provided with as a Preventer Christmas present.

"Thoughtful to Heavy Arms, you there Trowa?"

"Ally." he said, I heard the nod in his voice.

"Hey Trowa, What's up?"

"Ally..."

"All right! I was just wondering if you knew where I had left my sword." Trowa did not DO small talk... Unless it is with Kathy.

"You left it in the Hangar in Z12."

"All right thanks. Have a good day off Trowa."

"You too Ally."

Are you sure that's a good idea? Rae asked me as a sudden thought struck me.

"Why not, if he's not busy?" I asked aloud. So I continued my walk to the Hydroponics Garden.

* * *

"You know, you ought to ask them to set up an office down here for you," Ally said as she swaggered into the garden.

"Ally, Rae, Good...," I looked at my watch, "Morning. Anything I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Where to?"

"Z12. I think I left my sword there. Don't ask why. If you're busy..."

"Sure. It sounds like fun." I tapped a few keys on my chair and rolled closer to her. "Are we taking a shuttle, or our Suits?"

"Both I think. I don't want to be caught weaponless if Timat happens to be in the Area. The creator of the Mobile suit Timat is Trace Genesis."

"Really?" She nodded at me, "I'd like to talk to him, if we have the time."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"All right. Go pick up your suit and meet me in bay nineteen. My shuttle is there." She looked at me. "Any other shuttle will look like a carrier, it would have to. This shuttle was made to carry 2 mobile suits but look like it was ferrying sightseers."

* * *

I had allowed all of Preventer the day off. And it was going rather well. Hiro and Relena were spending their time on Queen. I know Duo and Hilde were on Earth... Where exactly, I wasn't sure. Trowa and Kathy were downstairs at the Sank Fortress. Quatre and Dorothy were looking around their new pad. Wuifie and Sally were in her quarters here on the ship. Noin and Tarrot were also at the Sank Fortress.

Eve and Akima had found a corner somewhere here on PeaceMillion, and they were still asleep. X was up bright and early and in hydroponics as he always was when not sleeping or piloting. Ally woke with the sun as well, and had been watching the Queen while Hiro had stopped to talk to me.

Howard was down working on Nataku with his Twic, Logan. They had about half they're normal compliment of technicians.

And I was stuck writing a report to the Council on the attack of Timat at Vice Foreign Minister Dorlyn's Christmas party.

"Poor me," I murmured to myself as I sat back down to continue typing.

* * *

"_**YOU WHAT!**_"

"Like you did any better you blasted tin _**BEAST!"**_

A growl resounded throughout the chamber.

"So the mission failed, I take it?" Trace Genesis fell to one knee in a bow of submission.

"Yes my lord. Nothing was accomplished last night."

"You are wrong. Two things were. We now know that Timat isn't worth the Gundanium she is built of since she can't even take out a measly Taurus-"

"They were protecting-"

"Silence." Was spoken. Timat actually shut up. She was infuriated, but she shut up. "You couldn't destroy any of them, when you have the power of a star at your disposal. Weapons that can easily take out a planet, and of Twelve suits, you were unable to eliminate even one.

"And you Genesis. We learned that you are not worth our time in funding or supporting. You would be dead, but there is still a use for you." The figure looked from Trace to Timat and back. "For you both." The figure turned around and walked away.

* * *

"So how long do you think they'll give us to outline the wedding?" Noin asked me. I looked at my watch. Tapped it.

"I think my watch stopped..."

"Tarrot?!" She exclaimed with a smile. I set about winding my watch, grabbed Noins hand to look at her watch.

"Well, let me think," I said, turning away from her watch, but not letting go of her hand. "Today is the twenty fifth... She won't have any other appointments until the second, I have seen to that, but my money says it will be the Twenty-Eighth."

"So soon?"

"Soon?" I asked, bemused.

"They'll be married before we are." I squeezed her hand.

"Well, to show them up, we could get married the day before them." I said, carefully neutral. She snorted.

"You never change, do you Zechs? Which does remind me, when do you want to get married?

"January Twentieth." She smiled as I knew she would. "What are your thoughts?"

"I think I want to take your sister and her boyfriend skating this afternoon. You coming?"

"Like I'd leave you alone with those two."

She smiled, then leaned over and kissed me on my cheek, then leaned her forehead against mine, and looked into my eyes.

_I know why you want the 20th. You don't want to have to remember when my birthday is, do you? _

_On the contrary, lovely Lucretzia, I only wish to be able to spoil you rotten two days in a row... Instead of trying to remember I can't do it all year round._ She smiled at that, and then gave me a long slow kiss...

"I'm gonna go call Relena." She said as she stood up and left our room.

I wound my watch.

* * *

"Good Morning Ms. Noin, How are you today?"

"Doing wonderfully Ms. Relena. I was just wondering, if you and Hiro aren't busy this afternoon, I am dragging Tarrot to the ice rink, and thought that you two might like to join us."

Relena thought of ice skating with longing. She hadn't gone skating in almost two entire years.

"It sounds like a plan Noin. We'll be down at the Fortress by one." Relena clung to my arm in gratitude.

"All right then, talk to you both later."

"Good Bye Noin."

"Bye Ms. Noin." I put the Com back at my belt, and Relena caught my hand. I looked at her.

_Thank you Hiro._

I gave her one of my very rare actual smiles, and I gave her a kiss. _You are more than welcome._

* * *

"I'm sorry, but Trace cannot be disturbed right now, not even for you X."

"Why the-"

"If you do not keep a civil tongue in your head young Lady, I must ask you to leave."

Naturally, Rae had to open her big mouth.

"Thanks." I said. "Tell him I stopped, ok? And tell him I want to talk to him."

"I'll give him your message X."

"Thanks. C'mon, Ally; Rae."

The lady started as soon as we left the building; "That little-!"

"Rae, if you would, huh?"' She heaved an annoyed sigh, rolled her eyes, blinked, and her eyes were black.

"I'm sorry."

"Rae should apologize, not you. I don't expect her too, she's too much like Wufie, too stubborn to admit to a mistake, but to proud not to fix an error she causes."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." _Left here..._

"Any particular reason you can't give me directions aloud?"

"Yep." I waited until I realized she wasn't going to tell me them, then I got the information that she doesn't want people to know where she stays on this colony.

"I see."

When we got to her place, I was suitably impressed. It was big enough that I could have landed my shuttle in it, but the living area could easily have been a completely different building. She came in and walked over to the couch.

"I thought you said it was here?"

"Well, Trowa said it was here. It must be here somewhere, help us out, huh, X?"

"Sure."

I rolled over to the living area, and looked around the furniture. I spotted a door behind the TV. "What's over there?" I said, nodding in the appropriate direction. She glanced over, and went back to looking at her cushions.

"Well, there is a bed in there... I've never used it though. I like my couch."

"Have you always lived alone?"

"The term alone is relative. Rae has always been a thorn in my side."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose I do. And I suppose you are right. My folks died when I was ten. Social services never found me. So it was rather easy for Preventer to draft me."

"How's that?" I asked as she leaned down to look under the couch.

"I was on my own on earth for the better part of three years, just when the Gundams came to earth, I was fifteen." she sighed and continued on. "I wasn't affected by the war much, as I was in southern Russia most of that time, one of the few places neither OZ nor the Alliance had needed to enforce.

"By the end of the War, I had found myself near Luxembourg in time to help the repairs to Wing Gundam. I had allowed Lady Une to take the suit into space in time to save Traez from Milliardo's main cannon.

"After the War, Lady remembered that I had allowed her to take the suit, and in payment, hired me as in information specialist."

"I see. How about that, what is that?" I pointed at the hilt of the blade Ally had been looking for.

"Good job... Thanks. All right. Do we go back to PeaceMillion, or do we go mall Crawling?" she asked, a glint in her eyes. I matched her enthusiasm.

"Mall crawling!" we said at the same time, so we laughed as we left the hangar and made our way downtown.

* * *

Hiro fitted himself into a pair of rental skates. As a pilot, he was a solider, as a solider, he must remain physically fit. How fit though...

And was he really up to skating?

His face didn't change, but I felt him smile.

_They don't call me the perfect solider for nothing._

"But are you sure you can handle it?" His hand caught mine as I finished tying my laces. I looked at him in question.

"I'll race you. To the other end of the rink and back."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Tarrot, I am insulted you think we were deliberately leaving you out of a conversation. We wouldn't do that ALOUD, brother." I said. Ms. Noin was clutching her sides trying not to laugh.

Tarrot humphed and stepped onto the ice.

_Hiro?_ I felt his attention swing toward me. _Your on._ His smile was physical this time... with a... quiet joy and genuine happiness about it. _What do I get if I win?_ I asked.

"What do you want?" he asked, everything about him enacting a full professional attitude... except his eyes.

"Maybe I can think of something." I said, and batted my eyes at him as I stepped onto the Ice, Hiro's hand in mine.

"How about winner gets to choose dinner and movie tonight?" Hiro asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

As if she had ever stood a chance? Truthfully, I let her win. I merely skated circles around her. She was good, but what I didn't have in skill, I made up for with the grace of a solider.

* * *

_He was actually LAUGHING, Tarrot! _

_And this means something?_ I asked as we gently skated further around the rink.

"How about I race you. I win, and you honestly tell me, ALOUD, what you think of your sisters fiancée."

"And what do I get if I win?"

"What ever you want." He raised his eyebrow. "Within reason." He smiled.

"Blue line and back?"

"Twice."

"All right. On Go. Ready." We approached the last quarter of the ring. The race was two laps. I was, of course, on the middle. "Set-"

"GO!" I yelled and took off at top speed. Tarrot was right behind me. If he had wanted to win that badly, he could have, but he hasn't skated in years, way before the Academy. (I had the opportunity to see what he was like while acting as bodyguard to the princess.) I on the other hand had just been skating last year.

I beat him by a half a lap.

He skated up beside me, and took my hand as he leaned toward my ear. He whispered two words to me then skated off.

"Not now."

I chased after him.

* * *

They sat there, each in their own corner of the room. Sally had a small, strange smile on her face as she cradled her jaw with her right hand staring over at Wufie, who in turn, was only staring at Sally, an expression that said 'Move and you die baka' carefully crafted on his face, his arms were crossed over his chest, and between the two of them...

Lay the remote.

Sally twitched, Wufie twitched in response. Sally's smile got bigger. Wufie's frown was drawn deeper.

Sally licked her lips and then pressed them together, her grin never wavering.

Wufie settled himself more comfortably on his bed.

They maintained eye contact.

This battle of will was a strange one, for each of them had a TV show they wanted to watch, and both were convinced that the other's show was only second in stupidity to Timat's level of unintelligence. The truth be told, Wufie just wanted to watch Dragon Ball Z, Where as Sally wanted to watch Big 0. Both combatants like both shows, and neither will tell the other their show of preference.

Who could possibly win this bizarre contest of wills?

* * *

I was awoke out of my ruminations on the dynamic arms for Nataku to the sound of my name being called. I waited for a repeat of the summons, but none seemed forthcoming. As I woke more completely from my daydream and glanced at the clock, I looked over the first call. The time was Three PM.

I hadn't actually heard it, it seems to me, more like I felt it.

_Logan..._

"Hmmm..." If I was a transceiver for a communication, let me think... Depending on the power of the sending apparatus... power and clarity of the signal... (I automatically started seeing the circuits.) It would have to be about...

"There. and closing." I said, pointing at a space in the middle of six stars.

"Closing?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, it's headed this way. I hear it coming closer and closer."

"Any clue as to what it is?" I knew Howard would trust me.

"No. but it speaks our language."

"Hey Logan!" Akima called out as she walked into the bay.

"Hey Akima, what's up?"

"Logan, Vision told me to tell you something. He said that he would be here tomorrow."

Crystal approached at a more sedate pace. I shot her a look, and she gave me a shrug, saying that she had no clue what the young one was talking about.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"ShootingStar, other than that, he wouldn't tell me." I stopped for a moment.

"Tomorrow?" I asked her. she nodded. I looked at where my finger was, listened for just a moment, and shifted my gaze about a centimeter closer to PeaceMillion. "So now he has a name...

"Akima, I need to talk to Vision." I looked to Howard. "Howard, I'll give you a comprehensive report as soon as I have one." Howard nodded and Akima and I went to the mobile suit Vision.

_Not a mobile suit..._

"Vision, what are you?" Akima moved into a trance, and began to speak in Vision's Voice.

"I am a Gear, titled Vision."

"Is ShootingStar like you?"

"No, I was programmed for one specific pilot, ShootingStar, however, was programmed to find a pilot. What I have come to guess is that he must find a person who most closely fits a constant set of specifications. Of all the people I have encountered since the battle against Timat, you most closely match the specifications I have discovered within the time I have known ShootingStar."

"How long have you known ShootingStar?"

"His program was started just as I was finished. He was created across the bay from me. The Gear known as ShootingStar was the first ACTUAL attempt at complete automation."

"Artificial Intelligence?"

"Yes."

"And I'm going to pilot it?"

"He is experimental, and does still require a pilot. He will determine his pilot."

"Did they ever create any that did not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My first pilot was dead before the civilization fell. It was never made clear to me exactly why it fell, but information had been downloaded by my fourth pilot that stated that ShootingStar was the final project completed by the organization."

"Do I want to know how old the two of you are?"

"If you did, I wouldn't be able to give you a clear reading of the time I have even been awake... So many different pilots, so many different cultures. The one who may answer your question is the one speaking now. "

I imagined a star chart, pinpointed PeaceMillion, ShootingStar's course, and figured up an ETA for him. "He will arrive Tomorrow morning at 9:16 and forty two seconds." Akima and Vision both nodded. "Very Well. Thank you Vision. Ready Akima?"

"No, I need to talk with him for a little while." she said, jerking her thumb at her... gear.

_Very... good._

"So what are your thoughts?" I jumped and turned to see the speaker.

"Crystal," She nodded, her expression retreating to that gaze that Hiro likes. She was definitely amused by something... Just what...

"What do you think about your conversation with a machine over nine hundred billion years old?" she paused a moment. "Of course, he's probably considerably older than that since that is only the time he was awake with his pilot-slash-pilots." She blinked and waited for my response.

"I think that the future isn't set." I said, then immediately shut my mouth. Crystal smiled at my response then howled in laughter as I tried to take back my words.

"Logan..." she got out then laughed some more.

"I'm glad you find this amusing."


	8. Page 08

He said that so... He was just so funny!

"I'm sorry Logan... really, I am. Just shut up for a minute so I can catch my breath!" I laughed for a few moments more, and finally calmed down enough to explain to Logan. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

His brow furrowed and he slowly nodded. So, I dragged him down to the mess hall. Most of the diners were already off, weather to sleep or two work further didn't much matter. Logan and I were essentially alone.

"Alright. Here is the story. In my time line, I never met you. You probably died on PeaceMillion. I don't know who this Shooting Star is that you'll be meeting, in my time line, you never did. That argues that something I did caused the future to take a drastic turn. That would be my father."

"What happened?" I took a deep breath, and looked off into space.

"You saw the fight?" he nodded. "Well, when I appeared out of thin air with just enough time to get Hiro away from the Breath of Timat?" he nodded. "In my timeline, I wasn't there to save my father. My dad died yesterday. But I didn't let that happen this time. The future _**ISN'T**_ decided. I made sure of that." I said, and then set my hands down on the table.

"So what do you know about Shooting Star?" I asked.

"That he seems to like me a lot. I keep hearing him. He'll be here tomorrow morning... about twelve and a half hours from now."

"You ought to go to bed soon then," he snorted.

"And sleep through the meeting tomorrow? I think not. Tell me about Custom."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons, the first, my mother doesn't know who I am yet, and I'd like it to stay that way until she realizes her condition. Then she'll know who I am within fifteen seconds. Then you can freely use the technology of the Wing Zero Custom to upgrade even Nataku.

"Which reminds me, he'll probably want to duke it out with me, won't he?" I let out a low giggle at that. Logan raised his eyebrows at me. "Even hand to hand, I outclass him so much, it wouldn't be a fight if I were in a hurry. I have studied the plans for Nataku, even flew it once." I sighed.

"Anyway. The second is that I don't know squat about that suit except that it was meant for Hiro and Relena. I was given a mind gift for one person from one person, both are the same person."

"X," he stated.

"Exactly. WZC's construction wasn't complete until almost everyone was gone. Akima had finished the suit to be specific. Don't let Hiro know that though," I said in a stage aside. "Before X took off against Timat the last time, he gave me that little mind gift and told me when I had no other choice, the past was open to me and that I should use the Time Slide. And to give that chunk of thought to himself.

"So. Here I am. All alone in the world, basically. My mom and dad are not my mom and dad, my older sister is now my younger sister, and the only thing I have of my own home that I want to keep are the few happy memories I have ever acquired."

I sighed. Now that I had started down that road, I had to finish. "Even if I wanted to go back to the future, there is no reason that I might have changed the home I came from. And if I did, that's seventeen years that I won't have any memories of. Not that it matters. I can't go back. The Time Slide won't go forward through time.

"If you'll excuse me Logan." I left at a run and went to find an empty bay somewhere. I sat down in a corner and started to cry. For My mom, my dad, my family... Duo and Hilde's twins, Trowa's son and wife, Dorothy, Quatre, and their daughter, even Sally and Wufie. X and Ally, Eve, my own Sister Akima...

But more than that, I cried for myself. I had saved my family, but at what price? "What will make this future better than the one I left?"

_You will._

"Who are you?" I croaked, looking around the dark bay, "WHERE?"

_I am ShootingStar. I am currently en route to the place you call PeaceMillion._

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, cradling my face into my arms again.

_Like my pilot, I want to help you._

"Pilot?"

_Logan Drache. I am sorry if I am bothering you, but if Logan could find you he'd be there to help._

"He can't help."

_Are you sure? What of his past Crystal?_

"What about it?"

_His past is filled with sadness. I have no details yet, for I have not yet actually chosen him. Once we attain physical contact, then I will know his past. Until then, he is sad because you are sad. We wish to help._

"Just go away. I need to cry."

_Promise you will meet me tomorrow morning outside the bridge of PeaceMillion along with Logan?_

"Will you go away now?" I asked. He agreed. "Fine, I promise."

_Good night Crystal Yuy. May God bless you and keep you safe._

* * *

_Logan, I have spoken with her, and she will meet with you tomorrow before you come outside to meet me._

"Is she all right?"

_She will be, I believe. We shall see tomorrow after we are met. Good night Logan._

"'Night then 'Star."

* * *

I stood on the second floor of the Mall, watching them. I shook my head, and smiled slightly. 

Hiro and Relena, they were just so right together. They had indeed decided on the twenty-eighth. _Just to be a major pain in everyone's side, Eh?_

_Of course. He wouldn't be a pilot if he wasn't a pain in someone's side, and she wouldn't be able to maintain peace if she weren't._

We looked at each other and nodded, both thinking the same thing.

They will do well together.

* * *

I sat in the co-pilots chair looking off into space repeating one phrase over and Over. "No, Rae." 

"Would I be interrupting if I asked what she wanted that you kept saying no to?" X asked from his seat as I took a deep breath. All that breath was wasted in one huge laugh.

"I forget what it's like to have people around me. She wants to take Ultima out and go flying."

Just then the panel on the side of X's chair bleeped at him. "She may get that chance..." he said, his face clouding with confusion.

"What the...?" Rae asked as she spotted the wreck out the window.

"Go. Search for survivors."

Rae and I were equally eager to get out there.

* * *

The suit was a soft red as it flew out to examine the wreckage. 

"Hey X, Tell me, what can cause this kind of destruction?"

"I can think of a dozen things off the top of my head, only two of which are likely, and only one if which is really possible. The one that shouldn't be possible was someone screwing up, and the Core going bad." She snorted. "I said it was possible, not likely. The other one is Timat."

"A bit more than likely I think."

My screen was suddenly split screen, showing first Rae's face, with Ally's silent tears present, on the other side was an image of the wreckage as seen from above.

The debris was settled into the shape of a claw.

A sudden beep was heard from Ultima. Rae hit a few dozen keys and discovered the source of the beep. "Someone's out there."

* * *

Right in the center of the claw was what I had first thought to be a piece of the drive... It was actually a person. He was almost dead. 

"Can you get a fix on the registry, X?" I asked, Ultima's hands slowly coming to softly grip the human.

"Already working."

I got back to the ship, and got the stranger to the sick bay as soon as possible.

Rae took over.

The next thing I knew, I was looking down at a twenty-five year old face laying in a gel bed.

"Rae?" X asked from the door. I shook my head.

"Nah. Putting me to sleep drains her power, she's asleep right now. Remind me to thank her when she wakes up."

He rolled over to where I leaned against the wall.

"Why'd she spell you?" he asked honestly curious. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"I already hear all those little disgusting thoughts that go through everyone's minds, why would I be so... discourteous as to stare at a naked man when I already know what his mind cooks up."

"It sounds like you need sleep too." I shifted muscles throughout my body for a moment, and thought for a second longer, then looked at X.

"I agree with you completely, except for one thing."

"And what's that?"

I let out a weak laugh and yawned as I slid slowly to the floor. "I can't... move."

* * *

When X and Ally had returned from Z12, Ally was sitting in a corner completely dead to the world, but she'd be fine when she woke. The other patient wasn't so lucky. It was approximately 11:00 PM. 

"Any hope of identification?"

"Much of an optimist as I am Lady Une, she can find out when he wakes... if his mind is still in one piece." X told me. We had moved them both to the sick bay on PeaceMillion.

"How about the registry of the ship?"

"Oh yeah..." He started tapping at the keys. "It was called the FlameSong. Captain was Kevin Nett, owner... Justin Nane.

"I had best go call Justin then. When all of you are awake, and you are going to sleep, right?" I nodded. "Good. When you two are awake, I want you both in my office for a more comprehensive report, all right?"

"Roger that Lady Une." I then left the med bay.

When I got back to my office there was a message waiting for me from Noin, it was sent to all of Preventer. Hiro and Relena would be wed on the twenty-eighth of December in this year, AC197.

That put me in a light mood just before I had to go through the hassle of bad news.

* * *

I set up my force field generator over the window on the top of the bridge of PeaceMillion. Shooting star would be guided in by the other human out here, Logan Drache. 

"I understand." Logan said to thin air. Fortunately, I had grown up around Ally, who also talked to a disembodied voice.

Presently, an alien looking mobile suit, reminiscent of Vision crossed with a human being, halted all motion just outside the force field.

Below us Lady Une was staring up at the creature that had not been on her scanners more than point two seconds ago.

He floated down through the force field and landed, light as a feather on the perma-glazz. On par, he seemed to weigh approximately three hundred pounds, was about three feet taller than Logan, and was colored in the same grayish non-color that colored Ultima when she didn't have a pilot.

He looked first at me, a pair of depthless eyes that contained an infinity of stars, universes, Galaxies...

And one soul. His eyes were not depthless as in flat, they were depthless as in cannot be measured. His gaze swung to Logan, and his hand moved towards the engineer.

Logan stretched his hand out and flinched when he touched the metal palm of the Gear.

_Are you all right Logan?_

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be that... warm." Logan then put his hand in the Gear Shooting Star's and the lines between the two seemed to blur.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was looking out of a view screen. I blinked, wondering for a second what had happened to ShootingStar. 

_I am here, Logan._

"Then let's see what we can do, aye?" I leaped out side the force field, and did a loop around PeaceMillion. "What kind of weapons do we have?" I asked.

_I was made more for ground combat, but we do have weapons. Just not as you would think of them._ Suddenly a crosshairs appeared on the screen and targeted a piece of Libra still orbiting the earth after over two years.

"K'tah!" was issued from a speaker outside, and Shooting star let off a blast that disintegrated the scrap of shrapnel, then automatically dispersed.

"Hiro's cannon! That's what woke you up, right?"

_Very good my friend. Now, c'mon. We gotta get back to PeaceMillion. _

* * *

When Logan entered the lock I had left open for him, I began to cycle everything shut. 

When the atmosphere reengaged, the active gear Shooting Star... He didn't vanish, he more like...disengaged. He kinda sank into Logan's skin, leaving only a watch visible to give credit to his new rank.

Logan was looking down at his hands. "Where... What did you do with your mass?" Logan asked.

"My mass is located in a back pocket of this dimension." Star's voice issued from the wrist watch.

"Can you still talk to him in his mind?"

"Of course Crystal," Star told me.

"We have to report to Lady Une and Howard."

"Can we also get Vision's pilot in on this? I'd like to talk to her if I may," came from the watch.

I nodded and took out my Com as we made our way to the bridge.

* * *

I leaned against the wall and looked out the wall/window behind Lady Une's desk. A small half smile was in place. My brother was happy that he had his brother, though I still got the feeling something was missing. 

I looked over to where my sister, Logan and Lady Une spoke quietly. The way Logan was reacting to my sister made me know he liked her. I couldn't help but wonder what she thought of him.

The pilot of the active gear ShootingStar, Logan Drache. My brother and his already approved of him. My sister wondered if his scattered thoughts would continue into the battlefield.

_So what is missing brother? _

_I don't know if I want to tell you. _

_Why not? _

_Because you insist on being Akima instead of Mey. _

_What does that have to do with anything? _

_You were born Mey Chen, that is who you are. Akima is a persona that you have superimposed over yourself to take vengeance on the gundam Timat. You will not get that. Your sister will tell you that. _

_We do have a chance. _

_You and I? No, we don't. V2 might, but that is extremely iffy. Don't bother asking what it would take. I won't tell you that._

Mey had been given the tattoo over my eye. She had been given these blades I love so much, and it was Mey who had suffered so much when her parents died.

I punched the window, not softly, anyone else in the room had been forgotten.

Mey had suffered the pain, but that was why I made a new persona. Since then, I was the one who dealt with the pain. I had been put into place to justify my parents death.

If I can not justify that, then I have no reason to exist.

"Akima?"

"No." I said, looking into the eyes of my sister, seeing the eyes of my brother. I set my palm flat against the window. "No, not Akima. I was born Mey Chen. I have no right to change that. My name is Mey." I stated sadly, my tears picking up where they had left off such a short time ago.

My sister held me in a hug as I cried into her shoulder, Lady Une and Howard making a discreet withdrawal.

I felt a hand on my back and knew that I had someone else I could turn to... My fellow pilot, Logan, cared for everyone. I reached out for his hand, and the three of us sat there in Lady Une's office, just silent.

* * *

I watched the three humans, three new types, three orphans, three... children. I watched as they gave and received comfort from each other. 

_Your sister has found her family Vision. _

_I doubt it._ I shook my head over him.

_Don't you feel it? Can't you feel Mimic in her? _

_Our sister? Still alive? _

_Why not? We are. Our sister has the wits to keep herself alive, if we have the wits to bring her too us if we have found her pilot. _

_You believe Hiro Yuy's daughter to be that pilot? _

_I believe Crystal to be that pilot. At the very least we can bring her here, and see what happens._ My brother paused for a while.

_Very well. As soon as we are together, we shall summon her, and see what she thinks. _

_Thank you for your confidence in me,_ he raised his eyebrow at me.

Vision's data says that I was the last project complete by the company, and while that was indeed true, there was a project that was almost complete when the company collapsed, she was Mimic. My pilot finished her then. She was programmed two ways, first, like my brother, she was programmed for one pilot; and second, she was programmed for true artificial intelligence, like me.

Vision, as much as I love my brother, isn't so much AI as he is a truth speaker; he speaks the truth as he sees it.

Mimic's pilot was my first pilot's only child. I think that Crystal was the reincarnation of that first pilot.

* * *

Trace and Timat had failed... As I knew they would. 

The future was not certain... Unless you came from it.

I set my right steel studded black combat boot on the ledge of the building in front of me and considered my options.

In the timeline before it was screwed up... Hiro died, and Timat flew. Then, Crystal. I held my nails out in front of me and studied them as I saw Crystal slam Zero out of the path of Timat's blast with the custom model of Hiro's own suit. Second, ShootingStar has been invited to this little... soiree. It is only a matter of time before Mimic shows up as well.

I shook out my waist length dark brown hair and flexed all of my muscles from top to toe. My boots were black, my jeans were black, my sweater was black, I wore black gloves, and shades that nothing can see through.

I knew all of this and more.

I stood on the roof of my base on Z12. Absolution was a true advancement. You can actually see the stars. Some genius had discovered a way to create a solid piece of this plas-Glazz stuff big enough to cover an entire side of a colony, so, at night time, I looked as if I might be a ghost standing there.

Which is exactly as it should be.

Darkness lay behind me on the roof. She is my 'suit,' though like Vision, Mimic and ShootingStar, Darkness is a gear. I used her as a template to up Timat's design.

_I don't understand your thoughts. _

_I don't expect you to._ I responded in kind.

_Why are we here? What do you want? _

_If I felt like telling you Darkness, you'd know._ Having put her in her place, I went back inside.

* * *

I slowly struggled to consciousness. I groaned as I sat up. "Did any one get the number of that Semi that hit me?" 

"Are you all right Ally?" X asked me as he handed me a glass of water.

I downed the water, and lied back down. He was concerned about me. I smiled just slightly . _You worry too much. _

_Is that my fault?_ I looked at him.

Is there something you're not telling me Rae?

Of course.

About X?

And if there is?

I considered X for a moment, and then told him, _I'll be fine when I wake up._

* * *

That strange look she gave me just before she drifted off had made me wonder what Rae was telling her, but I had no time to consider it. 

The sleeping prince was waking up.

"Good morning."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is X. You are on board the Space Battleship PeaceMillion 2, registry SBP100-2. Your shuttle that was on it's way to earth, was taken apart and left as shrapnel. I was wondering if you know who might have done that?"

"X, huh? How many other people survived?"

"I'm sorry sir." Eve said as she walked in, "But we need a bit of information from you. Do you know what happened to your ship?"

"Pilot of Omega. Thought you were a bad guy."

"Timat is invading my turf, that makes me a good guy."

"Hmmmm... Truly. The name is Kojin Ikari, the ship was the FlameSong, I think. I didn't get a good look at what was out there, but I do remember the wings. They were black. They didn't reflect any light, they seemed to absorb it."

"Was it Timat?" she asked.

"Timat is that big dragon shaped suit, right?" I nodded, "No. It wasn't Timat. Were it her that might make sense, but..."

"Why would that make sense?"

"We were going from Absolution to earth. About half the peeps on the ship were scientists. Not me, that was my wife. My family was on that ship with me, now who else survived?" he asked, a demand for knowledge. Eve and I looked at each other, and she walked away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ikari, but you were the only survivor. I'll send a nurse in directly." I said and then rolled away.

* * *

Seventeen years ago, a girl was created next to Hiro Yuy, one might argue that she would be his sister. She wasn't developing as fast as Hiro had been, but there was no other mention of her in the Logs that Hiro had brought back. 

Dr. J would not have killed a specimen just because it was developing too slowly. As long as it was developing well, he would not have killed it. So, I began to look back to L1 orphanage records. I didn't find anything, so I began to cross reference the hospital birth records with the students in high school. This took longer to search through all the schools and hospitals on the earth and all the colonies.

Well, this is a gift, so it is worth it... or rather, it will be.

* * *

Well everything was quiet for the next two days. Eve and X worked mostly on Nataku, Akima- No, Mey, hung out with them, or with her sister. Crystal avoided her parents as much as possible, usually hanging out with Logan, and keeping him away from the bay in which sat Heavy Arms and Nataku. Sally and Wufei were still arguing over the remote when I checked in on them. Q&D were settling comfortably into the executive suite that had been assigned them. Duo and Hilde were back home on L2, and Trowa and Kathy were waiting at the Sank Compound for Heavy Arms to be finished. 

No one could find Hiro or Relena, though it was known they were on earth.

Kojin made it to Earth, but when he got there, he put in an application for employment for the Preventers. Wonder what Lady Une'll think of that, aye? Ally was tempted to go back to Z12, but decided she wanted to attend the wedding, so instead, she took a few personal days. She slept and dragged X away from Nataku and Heavy Arms long enough to take him to dinner. Eve she brought along on principal, she even invited Howard a number of times.

When Logan wasn't with Crystal, we talked, and I explained how to use the fireballs and other abilities. I didn't explain how I did these. He wouldn't have believed me even if I had.

* * *

I knocked on the door on the queen, "Hiro, you ready?" 

"What's up Crystal?" he asked opening the door.

"You'll be taking Queen Zero, truth?"

"Yes Crystal," he said as I walked in and started tying his tie. "I can do that myself Crystal!"

"Tarrot and Noin have everything set up, so it's all good, and we are ready to proceed."

"Good." He said as he pulled on his jacket. Preventer had provided him with a wide array of dress clothes that, as escort and bodyguard to Relena, he would need. He was, right now, dressed in a tuxedo. He looked very nice, very handsome. "How's Relena?"

I smiled, scared witless, and still concerned for his soulmate. "She's nervous, far worse than you. You might think she was getting married today." I added with a straight face as he turned back to the mirror. He adjusted his gaze in the mirror to look at me.

"Your humor is misplaced Crystal... Though appreciated."

I smiled at my father.

"The fact that you are standing nervously in front of a mirror, adjusting the perfectly fitting jacket for the tenth time in the past five seconds... " He really wanted to smile at me, but his face remained just below emotionless. "Is going to make your family very happy Hiro. My father died... And my mother slid right through my fingers.

"It is going to be your job... to make your wife... and your children, as happy as you possibly can. I'll be here to make sure you do. My wedding gift to you is Wing Zero Custom. WZC is yours. So is Zero. Zero you need for Queen Zero, since the upper seat in WZC isn't exactly a good place for an office. For now, I'll use the suit that you don't, should we both be required for a battle."

"Thank you Crystal. You truly are your mother's daughter," he said as he folded me into a hug.

Just then Tarrot walked in.

"Hiro, I know you don't want Relena to catch you doing that. At least until she knows."

He blushed! The perfect solider blushed! I kissed his cheek, gave him one final hug, and whispered in his ear; "Good luck." On my way out, I caught my uncles hand. "Don't trip Uncle Tarrot!" I laughed and then fled to my seat in the main hall of the Sank Compound.

* * *

"Here," Hiro said, and handed me the box containing the Ring. "Tell me what you think." 

"Hiro, it doesn't matter what I think," I said as I obediently opened the box. "She is going to love it no matter what you get her... Though this is really good." The ring was made of gundanium coated with obsidian, it had two black opals, two sapphires, and two amethysts all surrounding one diamond. "I'd guess two karat?"

"Right about that."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything, Tarrot." He said, looking into my eyes, his soul brought to the surface for all to see. I only nodded.

"Then come on. She is waiting as well."

* * *

"You look lovely Ms. Relena." 

"Dorothy, I've asked you before, please, just call me Relena."

"As I have told you before, I couldn't. I have too much respect for you."

"Very well then Ms. Dorothy."

"Ms. Relena-"

"Let's not play that game, shall we?"

"All right... Relena." A knock sounded on the door. "Well Relena, I believe there is someone waiting for you."

"Thank you Dorothy. Hold this please?" Inside the box Relena handed Dorothy was a bronze band shaped with the wings of a Dragon stretched between the wings of an angel.

"Had you designed this yourself?" Relena nodded. "It's beautiful, I know he'll love it."

"Thank you." Relena replied with a small smile.

"Now Come on. It's show time."

Outside the door, Tarrot stood to take her arm, and walk her down the aisle.

* * *

The core of Preventer, that is, Lady Une, Howard, all the pilots, including the female pilots, with the exception of Wufie and Sally (Who were watching this upstairs on a holographic projection Howard had set up for them yesterday), and all the significant others; wives, fiancées, girlfriends/boyfriends. Basically, it was a family gathering as far as I could see. 

Mey sat to Logan's left, and he sat next to me. I was on the isle. Hiro came down the isle and went to say hello to the priest, Padre Billy Black if I am not mistaken.

Music had been playing in the back ground, and when Dorothy had appeared, the familiar wedding march began Dorothy came down to stand behind where Relena would. Then, Tarrot and Relena appeared.

Relena was dressed elegantly, in a traditional wedding dress, minus the ten foot train, in it's place, she wore a hazy veil.

They stood before the pastor holding hands, and they looked so beautiful together. They were both so happy together.

"We are gathered here together to witness the union of these two people, Hiro Yuy, and Relena Dorlyn-Peacecraft." I thought idly for a moment of Eve, and wondered where she was. I looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. Ally directed my attention to the main doors where there was a flash of red in the shadows. I smiled at her, and then looked back to the wedding.

"Should anyone here have any reason these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

All of these people, friends, family, pilots, civilians, mechanics and Lady Une, all of them had known the hearts of those two long before they did. Naturally, no one had any objections.

"This would be the time where I would give my advice, but to two such as yourselves, no advice I could give would do any good, for you two have already seen the worst life can offer, and triumphed over it. Hiro, her ring."

Tarrot handed him a rather stunning ring, certainly something to draw attention, it was black. When I got a closer look at it I found out it was obsidian.

"Relena... This ring holds my promise to you; to love you and cherish, to keep you safe... To make you happy. With this ring... I, thee, wed."

She stood there looking at her ring in wonder for a moment. She then looked at Hiro, her love apparent on her face to even the least aware. She turned to look at the pastor, and he nodded.

Dorothy gave her the ring for Hiro, who presented it to him. "The wings of an Angel and the wings of a Demon. Weather your with me watching a movie, or flying with Wing Zero, you will always have my love. Weather you have the beautiful smile on your face or only in your eyes, I promise to always love you and to help you as much as I can... as much as you'll let me. With this ring, I, thee, wed."

The two of them just looked at each other for a moment, before the padre continued the ceremony.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Hiro, you may now kiss the bride."

He turned to his love and lifted the veil out of the way. For a bare moment he only looked into her eyes, then they leaned together in one sweet kiss.

I won't deny that there were tears in my eyes, but any one who tells you I was actually crying needs to get their eyes examined. I sat there, watching with joy as my parents kissed, for the first time, man and wife.

* * *

Everyone retreated to the dining hall for the reception. Many made speeches, Tarrot's being at the same time the most serious and the most funny. He said that he didn't particularly like his sister's choice (an obvious lie to those who knew both pilots), but he wished them long life and extreme joy. 

At the top of the gang plank, Relena threw her bouquet, and Hiro threw his boutonniere.

Their daughter caught the bouquet, and the mechanic, Logan, caught Hiro's flower. Mey grabbed both their hands and held them as high as she could.

I had one last thought as Hiro was closing the door

"Hiro!" He stuck his head back out of the plane. I ran back up and held my hand out. "You're not going to be on Preventer time, give me your Com." He gave me that infamous almost-smile of his, and handed me his Com.

I nodded to him. "Have a good vacation Hiro." I said with a smile and winked at him.

I left two other little gifts for them in the ship. Relena's office had two points of defense. First, the door had an electronic lock on it, and second, her computer had three passwords to unlock any files. The first one, Hiro can disable, the second one, he can change, and the third one... Well, hopefully they won't figure out that there is a disk in the A drive.

The second was that the Wing Zero was locked unless their ship is brought under attack.

Have a good honeymoon you two.

* * *

I had to admit that it had surprised me that Timat hadn't attacked the wedding. 

"I don't see why you're so concerned. Vision and Star could have held her off long enough for some heavy artillery to be brought in."

"Humph. What I've been told about those two suits make me worry."

"The anwser is No." She told me dryly.

"What's the question?"

"We both know that one my love, but I'm not going to say it aloud."

"You're afraid I'd actually try it?"

"I know you would. But not until I say you can. Not until you are better at any rate."

I looked at Sally then glanced to the remote. The TV had lay silently for the past week since Hiro and Relena took off for the stars. Hiro had requested a month for his honeymoon, and it was given to him, or so I had been told.

"At least another week in bed, and then we'll see how your leg is."

"Onna..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_Hey Logan, what are we doing tomorrow?_ I checked the folder in front of me, for the first time actually seeing it. 

"The four of us, you, Vision, Mey and I are going to go around to all of the colonies, the long way, and set up teleportation points that we can use."

_Can we get to the bay a half hour before Mey?_

"Yeah, I don't see how that'll be a problem. What's up?"

_A little experiment._

* * *

_Crystal?_

"'Sup 'Star?" I said, not really noticing what was going on. I was welding a piece of the dynamic chains developed for the Nataku, out of my memories.

_Can you meet us near Vision tomorrow at six thirty?" _

"Sure, Anything else?"

_Negs. Have a nice day._

"Yeah, you too."

"'Star checking in?" X asked. "You might think you were his pilot as often as he talks to you."

"He's just a friend X. Dyne's down on the surface, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Tarrot is coming to like that suit more and more," that made me pause for a moment.

"Me or him?" I asked X. "I had never gotten an opportunity to face off against my uncle. Who would you put your money on?"

"You of course.

"What if I used Zero."

"Him, hands down."

"Hmph. What abut Hiro?"

"In Zero against Dyne and Tarrot?" I nodded. "Sure would be a good fight, but I have no clue as to who would win."

I nodded. "So what are you and Ally doing tonight?" His hand stopped an inch above the keyboard, and he turned to me and raised his eyebrow. "What's the matter, you no understand English? What are you doing with Ally tonight?"

"You think you're so smart just because you saw us together in the future-"

"Actually no. This is another of the misconceptions. In my line you barely ever passed the time of day with her. Maybe you said something to her she didn't like between now and then?" And that reminded me. That cop they found floating in space. That hadn't happened in my timeline either.

I put my head phones back on, turned up the volume, and turned back to my work. X left for hydroponics.

* * *

My attention was directed to where my good aunt Ally stood, patiently waiting to get my attention. I shut off my torch, and turned to look at her. 

"What's up aunt Ally?"

"Here, I was wondering if you wanted this. Thanks to Relena's thoughtfulness, I don't really need it." she said, holding her sword out to me.

"Wow, Thanks... Are you busy right now, could you show me how to use it?"

"You mean to tell me I never taught you martial arts?"

"Well... Wufie actually took over my training on that, so while I could use a Katana, this blade... Well, it's a bit heavier, and if I tried to wield it like a Katana, I'd end up chopping my hand off I think." They smiled, Rae derisively, Ally with understanding.

"All right. We can start now, cool?"

"Cool."

* * *

Team T3; 

Preventer Thoughtful  
Preventer Thoughtless  
Preventer TallMage

You three will be working together on this assignment. The FlameSong was destroyed en route to earth from Z12, as you know. By the way you found the wreckage, I'd say it was safe to assume that it was Timat who had destroyed it, but we won't take any chances. I want you to go to Z12 and find out what you can about Timat, Trace Genesis, and any other brewing rebellions. I'd like weekly reports. If back up is necessary, try using this.

Lady Une

Commander of the Preventers.

* * *

Attached was a communicator. More like a walkie-talkie actually, it went to only one other communicator. Strange thing was, that this had a temporal delay on it, approximately three hours. More than enough time to get Vision and Star out there. 

"You keep a hold of that."

"What do you say we see if it works?"

"How?"

"Want a Pizza?"

"Commander Une will not like that." Rae said, Ally, however was smiling.

We were in the bunker on Z12. I'll spare you the conversation and reprimand from Lady Une, but when I picked up the Com, the Doorbell rang.

I got a medium Cheese pizza, she got a large works.

* * *

The mobile suit bay was empty of all humans as I entered. I was earlier than any of them of course, bar Vision who was already there. Force of habit on my part. 

"Hey Vision." the eyes glowed greenly... but not friendly. Unlike Star, Vision cannot talk to me. I didn't understand why he was being so cold to me though.

I drew my new sword and did some practice twirls with it. I got five minutes worth when Mey walked in.

"Hey sister." She yawned huge enough to crack her jaw.

"Mornin' Crystal..." she yawned again. "Wake me up when Logan gets here..." she said and curled up at Vision's feet.

She got a ten second nap.

"Crystal?" he asked, his jaw... not quite on the floor, but definitely on it's way.

"'Star had asked me to show up."

"We need to wake her up." Star said. I looked to my sister, fully dressed, but wearing slippers.

"Mey. Logan's here."

"I know that Crystal..." she stood up and stretched. "Why are you here anyway?"

"She is here on my request. If you'll board Vision? And If I may Logan?"

"By all means 'Star." Star brought himself out of the back pocket he used, and engaged himself over Logan. He then looked at Mey.

"That's cool." she said sleepily, and then climbed into her Gear.

"Shall we then brother?" Vision nodded, and 'Star faced Vision and placed his hands up. Vision mirrored the stance. Between the two of them, a... Well, it looked like they were birthing a star halfway between where they stood. but then, the star coalesced into a from I recognized as a gear. The calling program looked remarkably like the Time Slide.

The new gear looked like a woman. She looked like she had long black hair, through I got the impression that the hair was actually like antenna for her sensors. She was stylishly dressed/painted, and more than slightly reminiscent of the Wing Zero. She didn't have vernier engines, though, they were too primitive.

"Brothers." She said, looking at first Vision, and then and ShootingStar. "I am still alive then. I was beginning to wonder." Shooting star walked over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you sister. I think I found your pilot."

Then she looked at me. It was almost literally like looking in a mirror. In her eyes I saw myself. "Crystal!" She exclaimed, her mouth less face smiling. The gear extended her hand to me.

"Mimic! It's good to see you again!" I said, and put my hand firmly in hers.

Then, we became one.

* * *

I imagine it was much the same when Shooting Star and I combined. Mimic just kinda flowed over Crystal's body. When they stopped moving, the suit had changed slightly. At her back held a staff, the handle of a glaive. Unlike Shenlong's weapon, This glaive was A) solid, and B) the blade was shaped in a G-clef. The hair of Mimic was black with blue highlights. 

She looked at her arms in wonder. _I was right!_

"Huh?" I asked him.

_I was right, she was Mimic's pilot!_

_How's that?_ I thought.

_Mimic is programmed for one pilot, just like Vision, but she also has AI, like me. Crystal is her pilot, has been her pilots for no less than hundreds of thousands of billions of years. Our clocks aren't static, unfortunately, I couldn't even begin to estimate how many actual years it has been since the three of us were constructed._

I still had the feeling he wasn't telling me something, but I also got the impression I wouldn't believe all that he would tell me.

"You know we do got to get going."

"I am so tempted to go with you guys... but for now, let's keep Mimic in the back pocket. I'll report to Commander Une, and see what she wants to do." Mimic disengaged off of Crystal, leaving a ruby necklace to mark her pilot. At her back, the glaive was still in place.

"I'll see you two this evening, ok? Good bye Mey, I love you bunches. Bye Logan... I'll see you later. 'Star and Vision, keep my friends safe."

The two gears nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

My sword held in place over my left shoulder, the new weapon, my glaive, held over my right shoulder. I hefted the weapon in my hand. 

"Is there anyway we can put this in the back pocket you hide yourself in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Care to tell me why?" I asked after she remained silent.

"The glaive isn't actually ours, we picked that up about seven hundred lifetimes ago. It's not technological, it's solid, just like your sword. The fact is that it is made of something a hundred fold stronger than gundanium. If, by some miracle, we could put it in the back pocket, I'm not sure we could ever get it back."

"I see. Think we can get up to Lady Une's office without being seen?"

Before I finished speaking, I was in her office. Lady herself was at her desk.

"Whoa."

"Crystal? Did you come in through the door? And what kind of weapon is that?"

I have to admit I was impressed.


	9. Page 09

Crystal told me what had happened this morning while I was just stirring.

"Another suit?"

"A gear... If you'll forgive me."

"Her name is Mimic?" She nodded. "You are her pilot."

"Is there something wrong with your mind that you have difficulties understanding such simple truths?"

"You would be Mimic, I assume." The Gear appeared as a hologram.

"Indeed, and I won't allow you to fire her for my big mouth. And don't expect her to control me just because she's my pilot, I am an AI with an extremely free will."

"Understood."

"Good." she said, straightening.

"Now you understand me. She may not be able to control you, but I will not have you shooting your mouth off wherever you are. I need you to be a silent partner for now. No one, not even her father can know about you."

"Please Mimic. We may not even need you against Timat, but we might! I don't want her to know you exist until we sink our glaive into her heart."

She paused for a moment considering her options.

"Very well. But I want to go and see this Timat creature first hand." She turned to me. "We'll be on Z12. We will teleport directly to this office when I find what I'm looking for. With your permission Crystal?"

Mimic then engaged herself over Crystal, they gave me a salute, and then disappeared.

* * *

_What are the odds that Lady Une calls ahead and warns X and Ally? _

_Who cares?_ Mimic asked me. _We won't be bugging them, I can find the Gundanium hide of the Gundam Timat if it's on Z12. _

_Gundanium doesn't show up on scanners. _

_Not on yours. You know Ally had that blade made of Gundanium? _

_Really? _

_Yeah. You can call her and ask her if you'd like._

For a tenth of a second, I stopped. Mimic was dead in space for about a tenth of a second, then I was going even faster.

_Inertial dampeners, right?_ She asked me.

_Yeah. _

_For some reason, you always check that first thing._ We chatted amiably about Logan, 'Star, Vision, Mey, V2, a very little bit about the happier moments of my past, and quite a bit about the lives we had shared before. Z12 showed up way too soon.

_...Kazah and I had trouble getting away from a magnet that was set for the Virdian alloy, but the Glaive..._ Suddenly something beeped. A screen showed up in front of my face, and, Z12, the Absoloution, showed up on the screen.

We stopped.

_Commencing Scan. As I was saying, the Glaive isn't made of the same stuff I am, so we had taken the third of a second and tossed the glaive at the control box. We have a bad tendency to make enemies. There is Tall mage. Ultima isn't made of gundanium... Huh? Commencing second scan, Gundanium, Viridian, and any other alloy made only in space._

Five objects showed up. Tall mage, Ultima, Vision, 'Star and another gear.

"What?" I asked aloud. Then the other Gear was gone. I heard Mimic sigh.

I felt her nod. _Now we need to go find X and Ally._

* * *

They called ahead, thankfully, X and I Were at a diner downtown. 

We met at the hangar.

Crystal was not one to hide from a confrontation, as a result, she was almost confrontational. But then look at the people who raised her.

"How many people do you two sense?"

"I count four." I said.

"Count again, Ally, because I see five." Rae stated. "Crystal, Ally needs to touch the necklace." Crystal looked at her, a bit startled. "It's a different type of intelligence then she is used to."

I rolled my eyes and reached to the ruby that hung from the blue chain around her neck.

* * *

I knew how surprise felt to her. Even knowing what she was going to encounter from Crystal's mind and Rae's command, her shock was apparent. 

"Get it now Al?" Ally just nodded.

_Are you all right?_ Ally shot me a strange look. I was getting used to them.

"Well, at least I'll be able to sense 'Star and Vision now, huh?"

"Well, actually, we need you to find someone HERE. There is another Gear on the station."

"And you are?" A hologram appeared in front of Crystal.

"My name is Mimic. My pilot is Crystal. but don't be thinking I'm like Vision, for I have my own personae. Now, Ally, besides myself Vision and 'Star, do you sense any other of our forms of intelligence on this station?"

Ally closed her eyes, and I put my hand on her wrist and drew her to a chair.

I watched her closely, understanding what went on behind closed eyes. when her eyes began to twitch behind her eyelids, I put my hand on hers. I could feel the battle. I closed my eyes and and joined her.

A suit-type creature held her throat. Rae was trying to help, but in a dimension kin to virtual reality games, Rae was almost powerless.

"Rae!"

She looked over to me, and was then beside me.

"Ally needs help... I'm not used to being this powerless."

"Then go back. Track her down. I'll help her." I said, pushing her back towards their body. I called to me the power of the Tall Mage, and bashed the gears head with my staff.

The black Gear turned to me, a fusion of man and machine, and blew me back into my body. Ally was sent after me.

Back in our bodies, Ally and I looked at each other. I knew without looking that Crystal and Mimic had left.

"Rae? This signal just..."

"I'm fine."

"Ally! You're OK!"

"That depends on your definition."

"X, are you all right?"

"The Gear was black, with wings."

Mimic was suddenly in the room.

"Totally black, no visible facial features, just a body, arms, hands, legs, Talons and Wings? Sound about right?"

Ally and I looked at each other, and nodded. "Exactly right," I answered for us both.

Mimic disengaged from around Crystal.

"Mimic, your scared, and that scares me, what's going on?" She ignored her pilot for the moment.

"Before Trace got his claws on the plans for Timat, was she stronger than a gundam?"

"Hands down, easily."

"But then Trace improved the designs."

"That's the theory." Rae drawled.

"Her pilot. That's the only possibility. But who...?"

"Whose Pilot?" Crystal asked.

Mimic Sighed. "Darkness."

* * *

That witch had actually attacked me... My own...! 

So. Mimic had found us.

"Looks like we'll have to go to four."

"Why?" he asked as I was turning to the ladder to the roof. I stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, are you questioning my orders, Genesis? Do you remember what happened LAST time you questioned my orders?" I had flayed his rear end without lifting a muscle. The way his blood drained from his face, I knew he remembered, but he stood his ground.

"Yes I am... Pilot of Darkness."

"And what about you, Timat? Do you question my orders?"

"No my lord."

"Do you still want to ask your question... Genesis?"

"Yes."

I tilted my head to one side. When this was all over, I'd kill him myself. but for now, I need Genesis alive. He would survive the final battle, not so with Timat, but he would. Then I would kill him.

"We've been found. We need to evacuate to MO4. No more questions." I stated, and then leaped up the ladder to the roof where Darkness waited for me.

* * *

I watched the crew of PeaceMillion work. My brother was assigned to work with Ally on Z12. I thought the assignment would do the three of them some good. I didn't bother to worry about the two of them together. Heavens knows he could do worse. 

My mind continuously returned to Wufie and Sally.

Was there anything I could do?

Of course there was, there always was. My brother and I had based our lives on the premise that there was always a third choice...

Nataku was now complete. Wufie would be allowed out of Sally's quarters tomorrow. I sure hope he isn't going to track down Timat again. If he does, I hope he takes Sally with him.

Hiro and Relena will be back from out there in two days. Will they, as Crystal suspects, have glad news for Preventer?

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Tarrot, Noin, Mey/Vision, Logan/'Star, and Crystal/Mimic have been on constant patrols, Watching for Timat's Flaming scales. I was scanning myself, but since I wasn't part of Preventer, I was not required to face off against any minor threats that had appeared.

Not like there were many.

I spent my time in hydroponics, studying what had been released (Or rather known, since the documents were sealed rather heavily.) of the plans of Mimic, ShootingStar, Vision, Ultima and WZC.

Sally found me there.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked her, my gaze not shifting from the north star, Polaris.

"I don't know. I don't understand you. What are you exactly?"

"In two words, I'm a new type. I am also, in a strange way, a romantic. I'm still holding out on you two though."

"Why?" I looked at her. As much as a twenty-two year old can be, she was innocent. Naive at any rate.

"Come with me Sally, I want to show you something."

* * *

The best place to practice was in a black bay. The glaive was a weapon that felt natural in my hand. Darkness was a natural enemy. It was the four of us, Vision, Darkness, ShootingStar, and myself. 

Vision was a truth speaker with one pilot. He has the will of his pilot, and no ability to ignore the command of his pilot.

'Star is more of a loose cannon, an artificial intelligence with the will to ignore the order of his pilot... should he chose to do so.

I have one pilot, and I have AI. My will is that of an artificial intelligence program combined with that of my pilot.

As I am the best of my brothers, Darkness is the worst of us all. She has no will, and can only speak the truth. She was a failed experiment. It has always ended up me against her because we are sisters.

_I thought I had fixed her programming!_ I yelled at myself.

_You had. Programming can always be re-written, and you have never attempted to create another like us sister. You don't know how to program. _

_Gee, thanks for making me feel better Vision. _

_That's not his Job Mimic, you know that. _

_'Star, what am I going to do? _

_Remember. You have faced her a number of times with us backing you. You have faced her a number of times with just one of us, and while I know you won't admit it, I know you've faced her by yourself before. You are not fighting our sister Darkness. You are fighting the pilot of the gear Darkness. _

_We need to get her back this time guys. Either destroy her or subvert her. _

_We'll need Logan's help. _

_And Howard._ Vision added. _That will require us all to be analyzed... We can survive it easily. It will not be pleasant. _

_True enough, but I want my sister back! _

* * *

I knocked on the door, and he yelled out for me to come in. He lay on the bed he had been in for the past two weeks. 

"Where's Sally?" I asked my uncle.

"I don't know, she is late. Who are you?"

"Name's Crystal, excuse me for a moment." _Mimic, where's Sally? _

_Not on PeaceMillion. _

_Any clue as to why? _

_No... I think she is with Eve._ My eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure?" Wufie had been forgotten.

_Complete analysis in three seconds... Eve took Sally down in Omega. Reasons behind the trip have yet to be determined. Lady Une doesn't know anything about it. _

I looked at Wufie.

"Come on uncle, we gotta go find your lady." I said as I walked over and put in the code to unlock the IV.

"Wo-" He was silenced as I put my hand over his mouth.

"Uncle, you have never called me woman, you, as my sensei, were too smart to try me. You taught me martial arts, and I passed your level a year after we began. Now is not the time uncle." I said as I removed my hand, the lock, and pulled the IV from his arm.

"You think you can beat me?"

I looked over to him from where I was getting his clothes out of the dresser and rolled my eyes. "Uncle, you were able to beat me for about a month and a half. After that, you didn't try to beat me, you only sparred against me. You should have let Ally and Rae teach me some, but not you, you were convinced that only you could teach me properly. Heir of the dragon clan convinced me of that as well, so after you died, I didn't ask for anymore martial arts training, and instead concentrated on augmenting my own mobile suit abilities, sparring with the remaining Pilots.

"Now come on!" I yelled and threw his clothes at him. "I'll meet you by Nataku." I spoke testily.

I looked up at the machine I had helped to create. The Dragon fangs worked wonderfully for about three thousand yards. After that...

"Hmmm..."

* * *

She looked down on the ruins where a three story wall had collapsed on her brother.

"It was a bit more than a year ago. He was leading, and the wall was close enough to the edge of the pool, they might as well have been of a piece. X took to the vertical, and reached thirteen feet, a personal best for him.. As he started down, I started up. When I reached my top, X had just reached the bottom of the pool.

"The timing was astronomical... because I was up there hovering at twelve feet... When that came down." she said nodding to a chunk of shrapnel in the middle of a crater of about a twenty feet diameter from above.

I heard an engine and turned to See Nataku approaching. In front of and off to the left, that looked like ShootingStar... Sorta. The gear landed next to us, and Crystal stood there after she landed. Wufie parked a little way away.

"I was thrown clear... My brother... Nothing could save him from his current predicament. He was trapped under a ton of rubble. The doctors were amazed that he had escaped so lightly. They expected a DOA." Wufie approached. "We both know how we are going to die. It's not here... It's nowhen near now." I held a hand up to silence Wufie, and was staring intently at Eve, wondering why she was telling me this.

"Hello Wufie, Crystal, Mimic."

Crystal seemed shocked, and her hand flew to her necklace. "Hello Eve." Wufie stated quietly.

Crystal then walked up to Eve and put her hand on the other pilot's shoulder.

* * *

Mimic had asked me to, so I touched her shoulder. 

Imagine, for a moment, the odds of a meteor hitting a planet. Now imagine the odds of two hitting the same planet. Within a year and a half of each other. They get more astronomical each time, don't they?

Now imagine the odds of two pieces of shrapnel landing in the exact same spot, landing within a year of each other

Due to Mimic's quick and calm thinking, Eve erected a barrier around all five of us as... something landed.

The five of us stood there as the dust settled. I maintained contact with Eve's shoulder, and to be honest, I don't think she ever remembered that I had touched her in the first place.

Once the dust cleared away, I removed my hand, and the shield dropped. Eve just kind of Sagged.

"What did you just do Mimic?" the elder pilot gasped out.

"RHO?! What are you doing here?"

* * *

I have seen many species over my eons, but the guardians of Epsilon believed they knew what was right, and everyone who didn't agree with them had to be locked up. They were eventually killed by their own creations, the Watchers. 

The Watchers were like universal cops, they knew every rule, and those that contradicted their basic programming was wrong. They themselves could change their code, but it took many years in order to do so, years in which they were vulnerable to anyone who knew their anatomy.

Rho was a Watcher that I had encountered some seventy thousand years ago... I think.

He stood slowly, and I wondered if the impact had damaged him in some way.

"You OK, Rho?"

Rho lifted his huge face at my voice. His body was top heavy, most of his weight is settled behind his head, where all of his hardware is. His legs extended five feet below his body, his arms extended from his shoulders that are above his head down past his knees.

From the sole of his foot to the top of his mask, he is about seven feet tall. All in all, he is a marvel of artificial intelligence on par with my brother and I.

* * *

"Mimic. It is good to see you again." I stated, having recognized the Glaive holding to her pilots back, and the ruby necklace that marked all of her pilots, though in my time, I have seen only three of her pilots. 

"Rho, what are you doing here?"

"If you will excuse me for a moment Mimic." I silently scanned through everyone present, due to the information my fellow Watchers had gathered. "Identification in progress. Eve Rain; Pilot of Gundam Omega, Sally Po; pilot of the space Leo Dragons Tear, Chang Wufie; pilot of the Gundam Nataku, Crystal Yuy, Pilot of the Wing Zero custom; and my friend Mimic, who is piloted by, as far as I can tell, Crystal Yuy.

"Why do you pilot both Gear and Gundam?"

"I don't. Not any more."

I nodded. "As Mimic has, I doubt not, already told you Crystal, I am a Watcher named Rho, an Artificially Intelligent robot. My creators were the Guardians of Epsilon. They had programmed us to be felt, but never seen. They were the rule writers, and they broke their own rules. We Watchers stopped them.

"And now, our missions are clear. We bring order as we see it to the systems we go through. We have been gathering information on your people, those who call themselves 'Humans,' for more than a year.

"Although Crystal Yuy breaks the rules by being here, there is another who breaks the rules further.

"She calls herself Lindsey."

* * *

"So Lindsey pilots Darkness, your sister, correct Mimic?" My father asked my gear as we leaned against a wall in the rec room. 

"Keep going." My gear stated.

"Your pilot is Crystal, and has been for as long as you have existed?"

"Rae can confirm that for you."

"Rho is a friend of yours that had worked together with it's brethren and destroyed those who created it?"

"Care to keep going?"

"Vision and Star?"

"For now, the three teams are working as two teams, your daughter and I work best together, while Logan feels someone needs to work with young Mey Chen."

"Wufie is trying to find an excuse to fight me." I told my father as he considered what was going on.

"Let him."

"Why? That won't be a fight, that will be a massacre if I feel merciful. Which, let's face it Hiro, my uncle doesn't exactly bring out the best in me."

"Explain to me Crystal. Why is it you are so comfortable calling all the rest of them aunt and uncle, but you don't call me father?"

"Two reasons. One, I don't want Relena to know yet, and two, because you're not. So, has it been confirmed?"

Hiro looked at me, and finally nodded.

"Yeah. She's in sickbay right now. She thinks she might be coming down with something. How about the Watcher, Rho?"

"Rho and his brethren deleted about 90 of the rules they had been programmed with after the Guardians of Epsilon were all destroyed. Now, their rules are mostly protecting the Time Stream, and a bit about the people engaging in battles, more about helping those who appose Evil. They can sense Evil, but they have themselves hard-coded to non violence under almost any circumstance.

"Ninety-nine percent of what they do is watch. Not just you humans, but hundreds of peoples all across the universe."

Hiro's Com went off. So did Mine.

"Crystal?" I asked the person on the other end of the comm.

"No, you are Crystal. I am Wufie."

"Nice to meet you Wufie, I'm Crystal."

"I know who you are Crystal."

"And I know you too. Anything else?"

"Yes. I want to know who would win in a fight, so I suggest we have an exhibition."

"You in Nataku. Which should I take, WZC, Zero or Mimic?"

"Zero." Typical, I can kick his butt no matter which suit I took, despite what X thought.

"Fine Uncle. Three hours, I'll meet you above PeaceMillion. Crystal Yuy out!"

I swore, then looked at my father and fled.

* * *

"So who is she Hiro?" 

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Hiro!" she groaned over the Comm.

"What'd the doctors say?"

"That they wanted to run some tests."

"Any suspects?"

"Eh..." She was on her way back to Queen, I was staring after my daughter.

"She is going to face off against Nataku."

"It's finished?"

"Weeks ago as I understand. She is using Zero."

"Wing Zero versus Nataku? I really think she might be making a mistake."

"No. He is." I said and shut off the communicator.

_How do you know?_ she asked, converting to telepathy.

I transferred what I knew of Crystals abilities over to my wife. Nothing about her past or her new suit.

_You really think he is that outclassed? _

_I'll bet you thirty credits. _

* * *

Wufie found me in the sick bay two hours ago. I was doing various bits of paperwork. 

"The glorious life of a surgeon?" He drawled.

"Wufie?" I looked at her watch. He wasn't supposed to be in for another day, I was automatically on my guard. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to let you know. If you can, be on the bridge in two hours."

He had deserted me after that. Thus is the reason I crept onto the bridge and looked up through the ceiling where Wing Zero waited for Nataku.

That Wufie had asked me to view the impending fight I was thankful, Relena had called me just after he had left to let me know why I had to be on the bridge right now. I wanted to be out there in Dragon's Heart, but I knew better. Wufie wanted me to watch this fight.

He wanted me to watch him lose.

* * *

My eyes were closed as I waited, Zero standing silently at the top of the dome over PeaceMillion's bridge. 

"Mimic."

"I know. You don't want me helping. This is something you can and must do on your own. I simply ask that you not kill your uncle. If it comes to that, I will intervene."

"Thank you Mimic." I felt her nod.

We remained silent for the next ten minutes. Silent, until Nataku appeared before me.

He had far more advanced weaponry than I did, excluding Mimic. He also had a cool cloaking field I had developed for it, along with the dynamic chains. Yeah, the cloaking field was also present on WZC. I had applied the technology. The cloaking field was actually all me. The chains were X and I.

"Crystal."

"Uncle Wufie. You can still back off of this."

"I don't think so Crystal."

"I didn't think so either. Since this is an Exhibition and not an actual match, I'll allow you the first attack. Better make it a good one, Chang Wufie, Heir of the Dragon Clan... YOU BLASTED IDIOT!"

* * *

He lunged at Zero with his trident. He couldn't have missed by much less, but she was good. She brought Zero's knee into Nataku's gut, and then backed off. 

He fired his left Dragon Fang at her, and she dodged the first one, the second one wasn't anywhere near her.

He tried again to charge her, but she was too fast. I suspect Mimic was helping her in this battle weather she meant to be doing so or not.

"Just tell me when I can start, all right," Crystal's voice issued from the speakers on the bridge of PeaceMillion.

"Please, let's see what you can do."

A phrase you might want to put in a book of famous last words, due to the fact that Crystal Yuy, and the Wing Zero, proceeded to kick the snot out of Chang Wufie and the Gundam Nataku.

* * *

She took care not to injure the Gundam or me, but she showed me what she could do in Mobile suit combat. 

"Care to try me hand to hand Uncle?" she asked me, her face promising pain should I accept. "Or another exhibition?" She then brought the shield of Zero up and swung it into Nataku's gut. That was the last I saw.

* * *

Rho found me in the hydroponics bay. 

I looked at the Watcher questioningly.

"First contact with a new species is bound to be touchy," I said when it showed no signs of speaking.

"Yes, especially a hybrid species such as yourself and your brother."

"Hybrid?"

"Artificial Intelligence combined with human intelligence. You in particular, Eve, impress me, due to the fact that while you have chosen to become more artificial, you still retain the capacity to love."

"Only my brother." I said, turning back to the window. He seemed to want to argue the point. I turned back to look at him.

"You love the pilots and their women."

"From where do you misconstrue that fact?"

"You played your game, one that has not reached it's conclusion. Also, I know of the search you are conducting."

It took a lot not to turn and stare at him. "You will not interfere." I said in an ordering tone of voice.

"I do not have that capability. But there are people on the ship who could."

"What do you want?"

"To understand you. If I may, I would like your memories."

"Fine."

* * *

I teleported Nataku to it's place, Zero to it's place, Wufie to Sally's bed, and Sally to her Room. 

Mimic and I stood above the bridge of PeaceMillion II.

_Did I do the right thing?_ Star appeared behind me.

_You know you did._ Mimic said to me. Star put his hand on Mimic's back and teleported us into Logan's room down by the bays.

Logan's hand stayed in place on my shoulder.

_Did I do the right thing?_ I asked silently.

Logan folded me into a hug. _We'll know in the morning. Sleep Crystal._ He told me as he picked me up, my arms still around his neck, walking towards the bed.

_Sleep._

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Sally staring down at me, tears present. I reached up to hold her face in my hand. 

"You have no idea, Sally Po, what you do to me. And there are thousands of Reasons I could think of to never talk to you again..." I spoke softly in the silent room, laying on the bed I had so recently been a prisoner of.

"More important than of each and every single one of those reasons, apart and together is the one fact that keeps me chasing after you... It's the same one that keeps you at my side... No matter how many times I screw up.

"Please Sally." I said, unable to maintain an aloof tone or manner, but actually pleading. "Please, I love you... more than anything. Please, will you marry me?"

* * *

I smiled sadly as I watched them from Omega's cockpit, for as she nodded and they kissed, my game was over. 

Still... Timat had to be dealt with. She entered the game halfway through, uninvited. This called for drastic measures. I punched up my comm.

"This is X."

"Hey brother, where you at?"

"Sister, what's up?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to do some hunting?"

"For Timat?" I nodded.

"And Darkness, the other Gear. After all, she and her pilot sent Timat into my game."

* * *

I waited for my aunt outside. Sister and Logan were sleeping, and I knew that after the fight between Wufie and Crystal, something had to give. As I expected her to, Eve tried to sneak out under the cover of her cloaking fields. 

"You're not going out alone, Eve."

She looked at me, and finally nodded.

Vision hummed slightly through his armor as We made our way to Z12 the long way.

* * *

They were on their way. 

"Genesis, you will pilot Timat. Darkness, I want to be outside before they get here."

"Where are we going?

"They are on their way. They will be here in three hours. Three suits. Think you can handle them Timat?"

"You but hold to your part of the story, and I will be ready, but master, if I may?" I nodded. "Why send Trace with me? He can still override me."

"He will too. It will get him killed. Don't forget, two gundams and a gear." Timat nodded.

* * *

Dyne and Angel's tear made their way to MO IV. 

I tapped away at the keyboard and sent a message off to Lady Une in email. My scanners indicated that Vision was at MO4, Mimic\Crystal, my niece, was on PeaceMillion along with 'Star\Logan. communicators doubled as homing beacons, and as far as I could Tell, Mey was with Eve.

"And X is also closing in." Noin told me over the line.

"I wonder what this means."

"We'll find out when we get there I imagine."

* * *

Outside, Rae had met me.

"Took you long enough X. Let's go!" I could only blink and pour on the speed.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Mo4 is just on this side of the Earh's orbit."

So, Eve and Vision met Rae, Ally and myself 12k from MO4. They were waiting.

_What are we waiting for, sister?_ she didn't respond, but looked over her shoulder. I turned my scanners in that direction and spotted two Mobile suits.

I blinked and zoomed in to see Dyne and the Angle's Tear.

"What are you waiting for?" Tarrot asked.

"You." Eve stated.

"I'm honored."

"Cool, but if we may, I'd like to track down Trace and take him down." Rae stated.

"As my other half so eloquently put it, Trace needs a serrious beat down." I howled in laughter at my lady's use proper vocabularly.

"I second the motion Ally!" I called.

* * *

Crystal and Logan slept.

I watched with one brother and through the other. They would take on Timat themselves; Tarrot and Dyne; Noin and her Angel's Tear; Ally and/or Rae with their beast Ultima; X in the Tall Mage, crystal staff blazing; Eve and her Omega, her Fist of Fury Justified in the breaking of the rules; along with Mey Chen and her gear Vision.

_What do you think brother?_ He sighed and concentrated on our brother.

"All right guys," I heard through Vision's Comm. "I want everyone behind Vision, Tall Mage and myself. This is going to be done, but it has to be done right," Eve stated as she flooded her cloaking mechanism on to the mobile suits behind her.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Timat waited for us outside MO4. Vision and I raced ahead, Eve, knowing me well enough to know I would do so, said nothing. I stopped in front of her and drew MY weapons.

* * *

Tall Mage, Omega and... Vision. I sneered. Timat was powerful enough to take out all three of them.

Vision took the lead, and stopped five thousand meters from me. He then flared, White light exploded from every surface of the gear.

When the light disappeared, Vision stood there, but a subtly altered Vision. The sword was huge, and had hundreds of spines coming off the blade at irregular intervals. It's shoulder pads extended to ten feet further away from it's neck. Parts of it's arms separated allowing more spines to some out. It stood taller, it's chest seemed broader, and the engines on it's back splayed open like a war fan. I could see the power flashing between the spines of it's engines.

That is V2. Darkness sent to my monitor.

That is dust. I typed back, and then attacked.

* * *

I attacked.

Fighting as either Mey or Vision was limiting, Mey, because she was basically an innocent, Vision because he never reaches his full potential because Mey is such an innocent.

Fighting as V2 on the other hand...

* * *

He sliced and diced her to shreds.

She healed just as fast as he sliced.

Can we do this and leave them hidden?

My brother powered up his staff and the program transferred willingly into it.

"Got three words for you bro."

"Strange, I get the feeling they are the same words I have for you Twin Mine," He responded.

"Warlock System Engaged!"

* * *

In space you can only barely see the TallMage, except as an absence of stars holding a staff. Omega changed that. Her Blade attached itself to the end of his staff, forming a huge glaive. Tall Mage's head was framed by a blazing crown, his legs had expanded to include hers into them at intervals. Part of Omega's chest plate and arms set over TallMages' for a huge set of shoulder pads and chest armor. The rest of her hand and arms settled around Tall Mages' Hands and staff. From the left hand trailed Omega's heat rod.

"Now that is what I call a true beast!" Noin said in quiet admiration.

The result, which looked similar to Flamedramon, from the second season of Digimon, was Warlock.

* * *

My sister sat above and behind me within Warlock.

The reason Mobile suits were piloted by one person was that mobile suits needed to move fast in order to be effective. Any more than one pilot, and there will be hesitation. In a battle, you hesitate, you die.

My sister and I interacted like we were one person, but the beauty of having two pilots was that the suit could be twice as large, and infinitely more powerful.

"We are Warlock!"

* * *

I understood right away, and while, not as impressive as Vision's transformation, Warlock was a force to be reckoned with.

The twins brought up their glaive and swung it down on my wing. I continued to Allow Trace to pilot me, though I did not like it. These two suits, unless I was overestimating them, could take him out, even with all the power I had at my disposal.

Within my thoughts I sneered at Trace Genesis, for while he saw what was obviously there, he could not see beyond that, where as I could obviously see Dyne, the Taurus called Angles Tear, and the Ultima.

They, however, couldn't see Darkness.

* * *

All three of us were suddenly visible. I had three seconds to think, _What the-_ and then Dyne folded around me. I brought all of my blades online.

"Eve, what happened to the cloak?"

"It's one of Darkness's capabilities, to disable any assisting affects." V2, a strange combination of Mey and Vision, said.

"What is Darkness?"

"Vision's sister?" V2 asked, startled.

* * *

I was led to attack my enhanced brother, the Brother/pilot combination of V2, who folded over the war Fan in my hand.

V2 brought his sword on to my shoulder. The pain sensors that were included in my siblings had not been included in my design, as a result, Lindsey brought our own axe out, and sent it onto V2's shoulder.

I was suddenly knocked off my current course by a shot from the Taurus's laser cannon.

Lindsey made me appear behind the Taurus, known as Angel's Tear.

She waited there, and then, just as Tarrot turned in response, Lindsey attacked.

* * *

I turned just as Lindsey began to attack. I feared the absolute worse for my wife.

And then she was gone. I saw Lindsey attack her, and at least one hit struck home. The Angel's Tear simply quit being there. In her place... stood Mimic, holding Darkness' Axe above her head with her Glaive.

"Crystal?!"

"Don't worry Uncle Tarrot, your lady is safe. She and the Tear are on PeaceMillion. Now stay back and let us deal with Mimic's Sister. You guys deal with her!"

With that, Mimic brought her glaive around into Darkness' side with a resounding thud.

* * *

As soon as Darkness attacked Dyne, Tear, and Ultima, Mimic woke me up. I'd had a nice nap, but she didn't let me think about anything other than V2, Warlock, And the three suits that had been cloaked.

We teleported as quick as thought; Noin to sick bay, Tear to the repair bay (The entire head of the Taurus had been crushed), and me to where they had been maybe as much as nine billionths of a second ago.

The two siblings exchanged blows for a while until Lindsey got me body to body with a form of magic Darkness held that created a metaphysical copy of the weapon being used against her, so we stood there for... I don't know, maybe five seconds, it was a long time in terms of minds that had accelerated to combat reflexes.

We stood there, looking into the eyes of the other Gear.

"You can't beat me Crystal Yuy, Pilot of Mimic, Zero, and WZC."

"I might not be able to."

"But we can Lindsey." Logan said, two metaphysical blades appearing in his hands.

Darkness took the time to look over her shoulder at her brother, and then looked back at me.

* * *

While our sisters battled, we faced off against Timat with Warlock, Dyne and Ultima. Three suits against a suit the size of three... I think that's pretty fair.

Dyne, while an impressive suit had very few range weapons, I believe there were the two machine guns on his shoulder Vulcan's. He was really very little help. So we teleported to him WZC's cannon.

"Use it well Pilot of Dyne," we said as we torched into Timat's belly.

For some reason, Darkness' pilot decided just then that while facing off against her suit's sister was acceptable, a battle against both brother and sister of smaller stature was too dangerous.

* * *

I looked back to my suits brother, noticed the magical blades held in his hands. I looked to the woman in front of me, looked through the gear to the woman inside.

"Well Crystal, perhaps shall we continue this on another day? I feel crowded and not at my best two on one. Genesis, Let's go," Before he could respond, I teleported the two humans and two suits to the last place they would ever look, behind the shields on MO4.


	10. Page 10

Author's note; Before I start this chapter, I thought I'd actually request some reviews. Love23 usually reviews every chapter, but why leave it all upto her? there are three pages beyond this, please! Review! I love reading them!

On with the story;

* * *

I roared my fury at her escape, and slashed my glaive a few times before I set it on my back. 

"Are you guys ready to go!" I yelled after a moment of simmering in fury. Warlock had already begun to disengage, V2 separated into it's two separate people.

_Are you alright?_ I wasn't sure who was asking, Logan or Mimic, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. I teleported the rest of the contingent, including Logan back to PeaceMillion.

He tried to grab a hold of me, and bring me back too, but I wasn't in the mood for his games. I just wanted to go to sleep.

_Do you ever sleep?_ I asked. Mimic said nothing.

Exactly what you said. We go to sleep.

* * *

I sighed and leaned further against the glass.

All Six. Crystal will be happy. Maybe I ought to join Preventer...

_No brother. The game is over. We'll see what happens next._

I stood up and sighed.

I was, naturally, in the hydroponics bay. She was on MOIV. None of the sensors said so, but I know where my mind is at.

It was night time. Everyone onboard the ship slept. I should have, but now was the time to do this. Not X, not even Mey would expect me to do this. About midnight, I was hanging out near colony X5, and had the modified communicator finished.

X5 was located as far as I could get from my brother. He might be able to hear this. I had taken my normal communicator and modified it so that anyone who thought on my brainwave frequency would hear it, weather or not they had communications equipment. My brother might be able to hear some of it.

"Timat, can you hear me?"

* * *

Above PeaceMillion the next morning, floated the wreckage of the Omega. There were actually only three marks on her, and only one had struck close enough to kill her pilot. 

It fell to me to notify the next of kin as it always did.

"Commander Lady Une of Preventer to Preventer TallMage, Extara Rain... X, are you there?"

I heard a sigh. "I'm here Commander."

* * *

We cremated Eve, and scattered her ashes over the hills of our home. Ally was with me, Crystal, Logan, Mey, Lady... Most of Preventer was there. 

"She told me her game was over," I said, trembling. I had lost her again.

We had begun repairs to Omega, of course, but they would take awhile. Gundanium cuts were not easy fixes. Odds are, I'd have to forge entire new chest plates. Or maybe breast plates, considering the pains my sister had gone to make Omega a woman.

Well sister? What are we gonna do now that you're no longer here to Pilot her?

"She may be dead, but she died in punishing those who would break the rules." I vaguely wondered where that phrase had come from. "She may be dead, but she wouldn't want any of us to cry as she has... for wherever she is, I know she lives on."

I could almost hear my sister saying to me, _And don't you know it brother!_

Lady Une assigned Wufie and Sally to Z12 when Ally refused to go back without me, they had a pretty good cover, I admit, as newlyweds. Oh, wait, that wasn't a cover, they were newlyweds. In the time it had taken to gather Eve's small army, Wufie and Sally had gotten married. It was a bit of a trip out to MO4.

Crystal was having mixed emotions. Happy for her aunt and uncle who had finally hooked up after two lifetimes for her, sad that she had had to fight her uncle, and her suits sister, but mostly confused.

Duo, Trowa, Quatre and their ladies were rather clueless, except they all knew that Timat was an enemy. Tarrot kept watch if only because he needed to watch his sister and her husband. Hiro and Relena were on the rounds again as the Diplomats. They help when they can.

Rho, however, had a request to make of me.

* * *

"X Rain, Pilot of the Tall Mage?" 

I didn't respond as I looked out into the stars. If you don't know where I am, you haven't been paying attention. "Hey X!" Ally said. "Are you Rho?"

"I am indeed Watcher Rho."

"What do you need Rho?"

"I hold a message for Extara Rain from his sister."

"Eve's dead Rho." I stated sadly.

"Eve is indeed dead in the way of the physical body, but Eve now has two separate bodies, Gundanium bodies. Eve requested me, as the receiver of her memories, to request that you, her brother, identify yourself to the Omega once she was repaired."

"Identify himself? And what do you mean about Eve having two Gundanium bodies?" Ally asked Rho, but my mind was already thinking in hyper mode. Two Gundanium bodies?

"Timat...?" I said, and looked over my shoulder at the being who was known as a Watcher, the one named Rho. He nodded. "She...?!" I asked, my heart in my throat. He only nodded. "Omega!" I moved.

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the screen in front of me. Hundreds of scenarios I had thought possible, and it was the one that I had never even considered. 

I was pregnant.

Hiro came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked into his eyes.

_You knew?_ he nodded.

"A daughter?"

"In that timeline, we had a daughter. The timeline has shifted dramatically, not even Crystal knows what this child will be."

"Crystal... Yuy?" Hiro nodded, smiling.

My daughter...?

* * *

I sat in the mess hall, Mimic sitting comfortably on my neck, my sword at my waist, and my glaive at my back. I had an excellent view of Hiro and Relena entering the room hands held tightly. 

I looked at my mother, and saw recognition in her eyes. I smiled broadly.

"Mom, Dad, care to join me?"

"Crystal Yuy, why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked me as she sat down across from me.

"Dad, why don't you go get you and your lady some food, and give us some semblance of privacy?" He nodded. He caught my eye and nodded again. I nodded back to him, she knew her condition.

"Mostly because of this." I said, laying my hand on my mother's stomach. "I am not this, Mother, because this child will have it's mother and father, and while nothing I have done has changed your specific timeline, Hiro is alive now. The fact is, I never grew up with a father. The fact is, I never really had you. You two are soulmates Relena, When he died, you quit living. Remember, I told you that your daughter found you..." she gasped. I only nodded.

"I am so sorry Crystal."

"Mom, a life without your other half, having tasted it, cannot be defined as a life. I got the short end of that stick. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't stop at one." I said, looking into her eyes to make sure she understood me. She nodded, her eyes as deadly serious as mine. "And also, don't give her my name. Noin had actually named me, you can think of something better for your first born." I stood and gathered my dishes. "Talk to you later Mom." I said, and the fled before I broke down.

* * *

I struggled slowly to consciousness, memories and voices emerging along the way. 

-Flash!-

And what do you think Timat? I asked the mobile suit with my own intelligence.

That you have made an appropriate decision by ending this now. I said nothing. You know you can't beat me in a fight Eve.

I do. I acknowledged. I will not be able to win. When three pilot a double suit, that will herald your doom.

-Flash!-  
NameGenderageDescription of defect. Sera BarnesFemale17Glandular Problem resulting in retarded development of body.

Name: Sera Barnes

Gender: F

Age: 17

Description of Defect;  
Glandular Problem resulting in retarded development of body.

Address: L2

-Flash!-

Skating behind my brother. Up the gray wall...

-Flash!-

My brother approaching behind me, his chair soundless, and at the same time too loud. "Can I trust them with my suit, brother?"

-Flash!-

"Gundam Omega, Identify Pilot Extara Rain." I looked down and saw...

My brother.

* * *

The head of Omega turned to look at me. Having hung out too much with the gears, I wasn't... too freaked in seeing this, but then she opened her cockpit, and put her hand on the ground. I rolled into it, and she lifted me to cockpit level. I looked in, and saw all the cockpit controls a normal person would need recede into a bay like my chair interfaces with in the Tall Mage. 

I turned my chair around and backed into the port.

Omega interfaced with my chair just like Tall Mage did.

"It's about time you showed up brother."

"Eve?!" I said, not quite believing my ears.

"Well, sort of. I took a quick look at the gear technology, and figured out how to transfer my entire soul over to Omega. I'm not completely sure how successful the transfer was, but I'm counting on you brother. You know me better than anyone else. I can't tell how far I might have been warped by this."

"No problem, sister."

"Now, we have a new mission. You'll be piloting me, brother, but I have a new pilot in mind for your Tall Mage."

"Who?"

"Her name is Sera Barnes. She is a very special person."

"How special?"

"She has a twin as well brother."

* * *

I turned my hat around and kicked my staff high into the sky. I caught it behind my back and twirled it four times. I looked out through my sunglasses at my three friends. Kay had a battle axe, Akito had two swords, and Gene held a glaive. 

I stood in patience. The glaive was thrust to my left, I knocked it off it's path, and used the other end of Akito's second blade, his first never came near me. Kay was my favorite sparring partner, because she actually came up with original attacks, so while the four of us would spar, Kay and I would truly battle.

I happened to win this time, and offered my friend a hand up.

"Excellent Kay! How did you pull that double cut off?"

"Eh, it's all in the wrist," Kay said modestly.

"Sera Barnes?" A guy in a wheel chair asked. I switched my hat forward and looked at him over my glasses. He wasn't a threat, but he was a pilot.

"What can I help you with Pilot of the Tall Mage?" I turned to my friends. "I'll give ya'll a call later, K?"

"Roger that."

"Peace Sera, see you at School."

"Watch out Sera, K?" Kay said to me.

"I can handle X Rain. Don't worry, I'll call you later."

"All right then. Live long and prosper." She said, giving me the normal hand sign.

"Peace," I said in response. I then sat down on a bench. X came over to me. "So what would the Pilot of the Tall Mage want with a normal teenage girl?"

"Nothing. You are not a normal Teenage girl."

"Translation?"

He presented me with a palm print. I set my hand on it, and it analyzed me.

* * *

"Ninety percent match." I said quietly. 

"To who?"

"Does the Name Hiro Yuy mean anything to you?"

"The legend, or the pilot?"

"Some would argue that the pilot is a legend. I happen to be referring to both though."

"What game are you playing X?"

"Well, the legend is your father, and the pilot is your brother."

"And you can prove this?"

"Maybe." I looked at my watch. Then I looked again, a classic double-take. I was just reaching for my com when Eve started talking.

"Brother have you found her yet?"

Sera raised her elegant eyebrow in question.

"Omega, when is Hiro going to be here?"

"If you leave now, you'll meet him coming out of Queen Zero."

"Cool. Later Omega." I looked to Sera, and asked her; "Shall we?"

She shrugged and followed me out of the park.

* * *

I admit I didn't believe she had actually existed. Mimic and I were with my folks for a bit of quality time. On L2, Relena had some business with the governor. Hiro was along for her, I was along because X suggested I should. Something interesting would happen, he said. 

When he came up to us, I took one look at her and thought to myself;

"Brother?"

"Sister!"

* * *

I was too used to accepting things as they came, but when I saw the Pilot of Wing Zero less than ten feet from me... He looked so familiar. 

My first response was pure instinct.

"Brother?"

"Sister!" he exclaimed. Then he hugged me.

"Your girlfriend is going to be jealous, Hiro." I could call him by his name when I wasn't looking at him.

"My wife won't be. What is your name, sister?" He asked as he took a step back from me.

"My name is Sera Barnes. Sera Yuy, I suppose."

"Relena Yuy, My sister Sera." I looked at him, because he actually pronounced my name right. Then I caught the last name of his Lady.

"Relena? Queen Relena Yuy?"

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlyn-Yuy." Relena corrected firmly. "A pleasure to meet you Sera. Hiro, you take your sister, and do something... siblingly... I have to go talk to the governor. Crystal, X, would you two please come with me?"

"I'm there." X called.

The young lady called Crystal nodded softly, still looking at me. "We'll meet later." She said, and then walked over by the door. I wondered vaguely why she had a glaive.

* * *

"His sister was alive?" I asked X. as we walked through City Hall behind Relena. 

"For the past seventeen years."

"It hurts to know I never got to meet my other true aunt."

"Ms. Relena!" Relena smiled.

"Actually, my name is now Mrs. Yuy." she said as she took a seat across from the Governor.

"Mrs. Yuy?" she asked. My mother folded her hands across her chest, her ring very prominent.

"Mrs. Relena Darlyn-Peacecraft-Yuy. I got married on the twenty eighth. My husband is Hiro Yuy."

"The one you've been waiting for, eh?" Relena nodded. "Good for you girl, and congratulations." Relena smiled, a small hint of evil in that smile, obviously thinking about the child with in her.

"You have some other good news Ms. Relena." X said. Relena looked over to X, and gave him a Death Glare that would have done her husband proud.

"Something important, I suppose." Madame Governor said.

"Hiro and I are expecting our first child." You should have seen the governor's face!!! I did all I could to remain as stoic as my father would have been in my place, but it was a losing battle. I smiled at her response.

"Well that was quick."

* * *

Sera Barnes, AKA Sera Yuy, Sister to pilot, daughter to legend. 

While most teenagers believed they could do anything, Sera truly could. Dr. J had sent her to an L2 orphanage, in the hopes she would avoid the war. He got his wish as much as it was possible, after all; she hadn't found her heritage.

Until I began to search.

I interacted with computers like they do, I was after all a human computer. Even so, the search took awhile. I had to reference, cross-reference, and finally had it narrowed down to about ten girls. L2 seemed likely, and that narrowed it down to three.

The resemblance between Sera and Hiro wouldn't be noticed by anyone unless they were looking for it, like I was. She had the same dark hair, though she wore it long, the same natural grace, though she preferred to use that in gymnastics.

I had chosen her to pilot the Tall Mage. If not handled just right, Hiro could end up losing his sister again. so I had to ask her to pilot my brother's suit.

That would come later though.

* * *

My sister was alive. Had I grown up with her, would I be who I now was? Probably not. 

"C'mon bro, I want to see if you can stand against me." she had said, and then dragged me to a practice court, where she tossed me a staff and then picked up one herself.

"I'm actually better with a sword."

"Very well." she said, and grabbing a practice sword, tossed me one. I handed back her staff, and we went to the middle of the room and bowed to each other.

Sera and I fought a duel, she might have been at a disadvantage, but she was good. Much better than I had given her credit for.

"Did you ever try to pilot a mobile suit?" I asked as I had her body to body for a moment. she thrust forward, and automatically brought her staff around towards my head. I leaped back, and brought the hilt of my sword into her gut. She parried.

"Yeah, right. You're the pilot." she said, smiling as she took a leap away from me.

"Actually, we both are. Dr J, the creator of my first suit, Wing Gundam... Well, I'll let you read what we have of his logs. X found you?"

"Yeah, but I get the impression that he had help. Couldn't tell you who though."

I nodded. "His sister Eve."

"The pilot of Omega?!"

"The former pilot of Omega. She died recently."

"How?"

"Timat."

"Does X have another sister?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm..." She then made three lightning fast moves. I sluggishly blocked the first two, but the last one threw me fifteen feet.

"I yield for now. C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"Queen zero."

"Is that a new mobile suit?"

"Of course not. A bit before Christmas, I was hired by Preventer and assigned as Relena's bodyguard. I needed to be able to work on the Queen, and be out in space in Zero. So Howard combined Zero and Queen. I call it Queen Zero to save myself some trouble."

"Cool."

* * *

Ally was worried. 

If you're so worried about him, give him a call!

I can't.

And why not? I waited for a moment while she tried to think of an actual reason, and nothing that sounded like an excuse. You see, just call him! I said, picking up the com from my waist.

Pit it down Rae.

No! CALL HIM!

Ally retreated. She didn't need me to tell her what she needed to do... but she was buggin' me recently. I don't think she has ever even seen his chair, she looks at him as a fellow person, same (basic) way she looks at me.

But I see them BOTH! I see the lines that connect X to both suits, Tall Mage and Omega, and to Timat as well. I see the connections between X and Mey, between Ally and everyone. Ally is a pure soul, much hidden, but by no means is she innocent, after all, she can read peoples thoughts.

I see the connections between X and Ally. I can see three easily. First is the friendship that holds pure souls optimistic at heart. Second was the friendship forged in the search of my mobile suit.

The third one is the Soulmate principal.

I haven't told her, after all, I'm just a third wheel in the relationship.

I'm trying to find away out of this relationship that connects me to Ally. I went off in search of Crystal. No, she's on L2... Well, I guess I'll track down Logan or Mey.

* * *

I found my father and his sister lounging around in the main room. 

"Aunt Sera." I nodded to them.

Her response made me glad she hadn't been drinking anything when I spoke.

"And just who are you?"

"My name is Crystal Yuy, daughter to Hiro Yuy and Relena Darlyn-Peacecraft-Yuy, I was born in the year AC 198, as in later this year. I piloted Wing Zero Custom through the Time Slide to now, to make the future better than the one I came from."

"Where is WZC?"

"I'm here to spend some quality time with my parents. Besides, I don't pilot that suit anymore. Now I am the pilot of Mimic."

"I haven't heard of that suit." Sera said. I felt Mimic's indignation grow.

"Now you've done it." I sighed, just before Mimic started preaching.

"That's because I aint no stinkin' mobile suit! I'm a gear!"

"Allow me to introduce to you, Aunt Sera, my gear, named Mimic, is Artificially Intelligent. She's bound to me, to my soul." I had Mimic surround me.

"Sera, never call me or my siblings suits. The four of us are gears." Mimic stood down as X and Relena came in.

"There are four of you?"

"Sort of."

"You don't want to know." I said. "We'll introduce you to Shooting star and Vision later. Which reminds me, how soon will you be ready to leave Mom?"

"Ummm... Good question..." she said, furiously typing on her laptop.

Hiro was looking at her, his head tilted to the side.

* * *

_The governor said she would help us any way she could, I knew I was right to choose her. _

Glad to hear it. Now may I point out that while we are already home, the others here-

What about your sister?

I almost laughed out loud. 

"You gonna come with us Sera?" Hiro asked his sister.

"PeaceMillion? When will I be able to get back?"

"When do you want to be back? Any of the three gears available can get you back within minutes." Crystal stated.

"Sure."

"We can take off any time then." I said.

_You also misspelled blockader._

* * *

"You want to look at Star in order to try and find a way to put yourself...?" 

"That's about right."

"Where is Ally in all of this?"

"She's sleeping right now. Look, can you help me or not?"

"Give me some time to think about it, all right?"

"Sure, catch you later." she said and then walked away.

To be honest Logan, I don't know what to think. It'd be nice if we could keep Darkness on this side for a while... But what Rae is thinking of... it makes me wonder. We have to talk to the others before we even consider it. When'll Crystal be back?

Depends on how long they want to be gone.

* * *

"So should we go home fast or slow?" I asked everyone present.

"Fast would be nice." My mom said.

"Only if you'll take us just short of PeaceMillion." Hiro added.

"My suit." X stated.

_No worries._

"No worries she tells me."

"All for it. Give me a couple minutes though." X said, and left the room.

I heard him make a call to someone he suspiciously called Omega. He then returned and I teleported X, the princess, the two clones, myself, my gear, and the Queen Zero to the space around PeaceMillion, and Omega to her slot.

"X, come with me please."

* * *

Well, I ought to be surprised it took her this long, as well as she seems to know me. 

"What's up, niece?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions, all of which are true or false. You are going to answer them." she said, sitting in the chair behind Relena's desk.

"True." She smiled at me.

"Your sister, my aunt... her body was killed by the Gundam Timat."

"True."

"If Eve ever worked with a computer system, she automatically understood every aspect of said system, true?"

"True." I said with a slight nod.

"She has had conversations with both Rho and Mimic?"

"True."

"Eve isn't dead, is she?"

"That's both true and false," he said with a smile.

"All right. Eve moved her soul into Omega."

"True."

"And you want my new Aunt to Pilot her?"

"False."

"Omega?" He shook his head. "Tall Mage."

"False."

"Then why-?"

"I don't want her piloting Tall Mage, that was my sister's Idea."

"Aunt Eve?"

"Unlike me, my sister always has a plan. What that plan entails... Well. Since the death of her body, I still feel like a part of me died, and we can't speak mind to mind anymore. We were never a souled-team after all, like you and Mimic. Anyways, she only rarely tells me what's going through her head. I know she has a reason, just what...?" I shrugged.

"So, I guess I need to talk to her then."

* * *

I was having the time of my life, though I think Wufie would have rather been almost anywhere else... as long as I was with him. I looked at my husband and smiled. He was scowling at me, and like always, I was smiling at him. 

"Tell me why we had to come here of all places for our honeymoon?"

"Because, due to Timat's rampage, we can't truly afford to take time off from the Preventers. You have to admit, Lady Une was rather understanding."

"Hmp." he said, looking out of the carrier that held our two suits. Lady Une had allowed us to take our honeymoon as long as we took our suits with us. The good news about this, we didn't need to waste money on a place to stay, though Ally did offer us her hanger.

"Why then did we choose Z12?"

"You were given a choice of missions Wufie..." I leaned towards him and put my arms around him. The only word to describe the sound Wufie made was a purr as I kissed his neck. He put his hand on mine as he responded to my touch.

"I do love you so much..." I could only smile and kiss him.

* * *

Dyne truly was a magnificent beast, I thought to myself as I admired Tarrot's mobile suit. 

Indeed.

"Not particularly. I was just admiring him." I said aloud.

"Well Lady Darlyn, how are you doing today?" I reached over and took my husbands hand.

_If I'm with you, Zechs, it's a wonderful day. Just because we are both here to share it._

He put his arms around me and gave me a soft kiss.

I thought that it was nice to have a Soulmate. Tarrot agreed completely.

"Did I hear that X had found Hiro's sister?" I asked Tarrot.

"Actually it was Eve." Quatre said as he and Dorothy walked toward us.

"Mr. and soon-to-be-Mrs. Winner." I said with as nod.

"Quatre, Dorothy." Tarrot said. "What's up?"

"A meeting has been called up above. All the pilots." I looked to Dorothy.

"I'll be waiting down here. In fact, Kathy, Hilde and I were going shopping... as soon as they get here."

"As soon as who gets here Dorothy?" a near silent voice asked.

The pilot of HeavyArms stood in the door, on his left arm was his wife Kathy.

"All we are waiting for now is Duo and Hilde." Quatre said.

We all heard Duo's laughter as DeathScythe lit up and took off. Hilde walked over and smiled.

I raised my eyebrow.

_A bit of a show off, eh?_ I asked. Hilde explained his actions.

"Duo feels, and I agree, this coming battle will decide... Everything. And he believes that that is what this meeting is about... The final battle."

I nodded. I then turned and gave Tarrot a kiss, and then climbed into Angels' Tear. I watched in wonder as DeathScythe, Dyne, SandRock, and HeavyArms took off into space for PeaceMillion. I followed them.

* * *

I could not help myself. After I kissed Hilde good bye, I took off to have a head start on the other four. Logan was up on PeaceMillion, Ally waiting with him and Mey. Crystal was with her folks and X. It's a true bummer that Eve died. Noin told me about Warlock, and I would have liked to see that suit in action. 

I looked forward to seeing V2 fight.

This other suit, Darkness... I wondered about her. Noin told me that what she could see of the suit was about as tall as Vision, but with much more power than Vision. Comparable from the recording of Zero taking on Nataku, Darkness simply has us outclassed.

I imagine Warlock, V2 and the other gears would be required to take out Darkness...

"But with Omega pilot less...?"

"Who said she doesn't have a pilot?" Ally asked me in the bay as I climbed out of DeathScythe.

"She does then, who?"

"X."

"Then who's taken care of the Tall Mage?"

"X is looking into that."

* * *

I knew he was, but I was still worried, about X, his sister, and the purposed pilot of the Tall Mage. 

Well, Hiro's sister is capable of piloting the suit, even the joint suit of Warlock.

But what about her mind?

It'd be shredded. I rolled my eyes.

I was waiting for them in the bay. Hiro was wise to show his guest the earth, having never seen it before, she still needed to know what she was protecting... Or would be protecting, should she choose to pilot.

She will not pilot Tall Mage.

How do you know? I asked as the bay doors opened.

Because, in order to pilot Warlock with any level of effectiveness, the pilots have to be at least telepathic. The two pilots have to work as one. The only person X was truly able to do that with was his sister, but she's dead. Now, there is only one person he can pilot that well with.

Personally, I have a better Idea for Sera's place in this story. Rae said as X descended the gangplank.

"Hey X." I said, afraid, almost, that...

He rolled over to me, a tentative smile on his lips. "I'm sorry I deserted you, but you will be amazed when you find out what has happened!" Crystal was walking across with a young woman.

Sera Yuy, seems to me.

X spots me looking at her. "Hey Sera," He said, calling her over. the two young women walk over. "Sera, this is Ally and Rae Vio. Ally, Rae, this is Sera..."

"Barnes, for now. It's who I've been all of my life." X nodded. "What do you mean Ally and Rae?"

"My name is Ally, a pure soul and a telepath."

"My name is Rae, I pilot the Ultima." She said, nodding to her mobile suit.

"You tell us apart by our eyes. My eyes, as you can see, are black. Rae's eyes are red.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," I said, putting my hand on X's shoulder, "We have reservations on earth."

"Shall we?" Crystal asked.

"Please."

"Have a good time." Crystal said, and placed X, myself, and the Tall Mage down in the bay in the Sank Fortress.

Hilde, Dorothy and Kathy were debating where they were going to go shopping, to get around them, we silently made our way up the second elevator.

"Where's Tarrot?"

"They have a meeting."

"Who?"

"Not us, we have other things we need to do."

"Such as?"

"Dinner!" I said with some asperity.

He reached over and took my hand. "Thank you Ally. I owe you a lot."

"Hey, it's no big deal." I said with a smile.

* * *

"Ally had bailed herself and X of this meeting." 

"Why?" Duo asked.

"She said she wanted some time alone with him to rake him over the coals for leaving her here to go find Sera."

"She really felt she should have been with him?" Hiro asked from where he stood against the wall.

"After all, it's not like he was alone." Crystal said, and then looked shocked, and snapped her mouth shut.

"Who was with him?" I asked. She shook her head and reached over her shoulder to scratch her back. "Hmmm..."

I sat at the head of the table, Tarrot sat next to me, Noin on his other side. Next to her sat Trowa, silently contemplating the pattern on the table in front of him. Duo was relaxing with his feet on the table on the far end of that side. Quatre sat at the other end, with Sally, Wufie, Mey and Logan across from Duo, Trowa, Noin and Tarrot respectively. Crystal and Hiro stood next to each other by the door.

"So where is your sister?"

"Sera is with Relena." Hiro said.

"Good. Now, give me the status of all the mobile suits."

"Zero and WZC are in working order." Hiro said.

"I'm online and Ready to go." Mimic spoke up.

"The God of Death is ready to attack."

"Heavy Arms is in working order."

"Star is ready."

"Vision and V2 are ready to rock."

"Dyne is ready to rumble."

"Tear is ready for sniping."

"As is Heart."

"Nataku is ready."

"SandRock is functioning perfectly."

"And Ally tells me that Ultima and Tall Mage are both working. How we can summon Warlock minus one pilot..."

"I wouldn't worry yet." Crystal said.

"Why not?"

"There are plans in motion that you have no clue about. X's sister still has plans in motion, and they will bear fruit." I raised my eyebrow. "You are asking me? I never understood my aunt, especially since she had never finished her game. As X will tell you, the Eve from this time line did finish it."

"I'm sorry, but what game was she playing?" She sighed.

"In order." She raised her eyebrow, I nodded. "Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Tarrot, Hiro, and Wufie. Now what was the game?"

"Kathy, Dorothy, Hilde, Noin, Relena, and Sally." I said, uncomprehending.

"If you can't figure it out, I am not going to tell you." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway. Do we have any clue as to where Timat, Trace and Lindsey/Darkness might be?"

"The last place you will ever consider looking." Crystal said. "MOIV," she said when I looked at her.

"Why would you believe them to be on MOIV, it's the last place they were?" Wufie asked, fully condescending.

"Because, logic dictates if your enemy knows where you are, don't stay there. They are still there, because that is their home court." Crystal told her uncle.

"Because it's their move." Hiro added.

"So we are to wait until they attack us?" I asked.

"If we go after them, we'll be in their element, and if I were them, I'd have mines all across MOIV space by now." Hiro said. "Lindsey will not wait long, but she will wait long enough."

"For what?"

"X."

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Not me." Hiro said, and walked out of the room. Logan shook his head. Mey shrugged her shoulders. Everyone else was simply confused.

"Not me." Crystal said. "Not yet. Just you guys be ready." she said, and then followed Hiro.

* * *

"Eve isn't dead, is she?" Crystal shook her head. "She has a plan?" 

"When has she not?"

"Any clue what it entails?"

"Another pilot for the Tall Mage, beyond that, I have no clue."

"What happened between Ally and X in your future?" Hiro asked completely monotone.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked, out of monotone.

"Notta thing. It's really very strange."

"Why is that?"

"Because of what Rae told me." she said, and walked away. For once, I was confused.

* * *

X and Ally had their romantic dinner for two, and then retreated to his quarters on PeaceMillion. 

If they would actually made love to each other, I could understand it, but I can't. They are Soulmates for crying out loud, and all they are doing is cuddling! I rolled my minds eye and went to sleep.

When I woke, they were both asleep. Careful not to wake him, I extracted myself from the bed, and took a look at my clothes. At least she had sense enough to wear shorts, it was warm on PeaceMillion.

Or maybe that was just in his quarters.

Anyway, with Ally asleep naturally, I wanted to get to Logan and Crystal. They were in bay 13, aft. Practicing.

"Hey... Ummm..." Logan said, when he couldn't see my eyes.

"Hello Aunt Rae. Logan told me about your request."

"And?"

"I admit to some distinct curiosity." I smiled.

"Ally and X are soulmates, they shouldn't have to deal with multiple personalities. If I can transfer myself-"

"Not into our sister!" Mimic almost shrieked.

"No, of course not. Into Ultima." Crystal, Logan, and their gears were totally confused. "Ultima is my suit, Ally can't pilot that well at all. But she CAN pilot Warlock. If we have V2, and warlock, not to mention the powers I'll be able to reach, Timat won't be a challenge, and that leaves you two to take out Lindsey.

"And Let me tell you something," I turned to face them as I was leaving the bay. "There is already a pilot for your sister, she is already on PeaceMillion. The strands of fate are already vibrating, I can feel and see them."

* * *

And so it came to pass. When I awoke, I felt lonely, and half empty. I found myself in the mobile suit bay, Logan and Crystal stood nearby. 

"Logan... Crystal? Why do I feel so bad?" They exchanged a look.

"It's all right Ally, you'll be fine in a day or so." I didn't recognize the voice, and it wasn't Mimic or Vision. I looked around, slowly, because I was in a lot of pain, but I didn't see anyone else.

"Who are you?"

"Humph! Trust you not to recognize a voice you've only heard before in your head."

"Rae? Where are you?" I asked as my eyes drifted shut against the light of the bay. A mobile suit reached down and picked me up.

"X is on his way down here Ally, you'll be fine."

But Rae... "Rae, where are you, and why do I feel...?"

"I should have given you a thirty day notice, shouldn't I have?" I looked up to the head of the mobile suit that held me. It was the Ultima.

Ultima? Rae? "Rae...?"

"You don't need me anymore Ally. You have another Soulmate that will help you to heal."

"Ally?!" X yelled out as he approached in his chair.

But Rae?

"I'll always be here for you," she said as she set me down on the hover cart present. I fainted then.


	11. Page 11

She looked over to me.

I considered acknowledging her, but way should I bother? Her color was now red permanently.

"What do you think Eve? Don't bother ignoring me, I know you're there."

"Then what do you want Rae? Do you know how many of my plans you've ruined?"

"None." She replied instantly, then considered. "One. Maybe two." That surprised me so much, I turned to look at her.

"All right genius, what plans?"

I could feel her smile. "You wanted Sera to pilot Warlock. It wouldn't have worked. And you wanted Ally to stay away from X. That also won't work."

"What is wrong with hooking a family together that they never knew they had?"

"She isn't a pilot."

"What does that have to do with returning Sera to Hiro?"

"Nothing. Except that Hiro, and mostof the people he deals with on a regular basis are all pilots. She is a highly competitive young woman, and will eventually attempt to pilot as well. That can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Eve. I see the connections that bind people to people, people to things, and things to people. There are more properties of the Soulmate principal than lovers. The strand that connects Mey to Vision is the exact same one that binds Duo to Hilde, but it's still a different line, a different color.

"When we had faced off against Timat and Darkness, I saw the strands that hold Darkness to Lindsey. Lindsey is not Darkness Pilot, just like Ally isn't Vision's. Ally can still pilot him, but she can't bring out the potential.

"You started out on the right idea Eve, but you took it in the wrong direction."

"Are you telling me that you assume to have Sera pilot Darkness?"

"No, I am telling you that Sera will pilot Darkness. Sera is Darkness' final pilot. There is nothing you can do to change that. It takes more than a computer to screw with fate, but it takes less than a human."

"You?" I asked, dubious and scorn obvious.

"Nah! It takes more than me. Wanna know?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You and your brother did it. Hiro and Relena and the rest of the pilots. The only time I have ever seen one person change the course of the future was Traize Kushernada, and even he had help."

"What is your point?"

"My point is that you are not capable of keeping one plan in motion, and it's not due to lack of foresight, it's due to lack of sight. You are missing key aspects, weather you're simply not seeing them, or choosing not to see them..." I felt her shrug.

"Not that it matters. A single person can only delay the inevitable. I can't help but wonder if X was as happy in Crystal's future where he and Ally never truly hooked up..."

I blocked her channel, and went on to calculate exactly how many of my plans she had corrupted.

If I had a jaw, it would have been on the floor when I realized that she had indeed only affected two of my plans.

* * *

"She'll be all right." Crystal said, "But she's going to need you X, when she wakes up... Rae is gone from her..." she said, and then they left us. 

Rae was a good friend, and I would miss her... but I was worried for Ally. She'd had Rae with her all her life, and had been declared legally insane when she was hired with the Preventers.

I had come to know her well in our time on Z12. I loved her, and I was scared to death for her. I reached on to the bed and set my hand over hers.

She twitched.

_Am I dead?_ I shook my head.

Rae... is gone.

No, she is inside Ultima.

_Let me sleep._

"Ally, please?" A change in light drew my attention to my door.

"She's right uncle, she does need sleep. C'mere." Crystal said as I felt Ally fall asleep. She sank to my level as I approached. "She feels like she just lost half of her body, her mind is almost completely empty. All she needs right now is to know you are here for her."

I looked at my hands in frustration.

"I promise you, Uncle X, she will be all right. Give her a week." She then stood and left.

I looked over to where Ally lay in the bed. I rolled over and laid down next to her. I put one hand on her arm, and kissed her forehead. _Dream you safe, sleep you safe, and return safely to me._ I thought to her as I settled down to sleep.

Not waking, she snuggled closer to me.

* * *

_What are we going to do about them?_ Logan asked me as we sparred above PeaceMillion. 

All right. So far, all I understand is that there are two people who are not from this time, You're here to fix the future, she's here to break it.

That's right... as far as we know.

She had made Timat as strong as Timat II, so we'll need Warlock, Piloted by Eve, X and Ally, V2, and Ultima to take her out.

Probably WZC as well, Hiro in command.

He shot my gut.

_I'll probably need your help. I don't want to destroy Darkness._

* * *

They held a conversation while they were fighting that I was not able to listen to. I wondered vaguely why this would be so. 

Crystal and Logan?

It's happened before Mimic.

But these two? Logan's... Ummm...

Cautious.

That works, and Crystal, she's...

Reckless.

But you could be wrong.

True, I could be. Shall I gave you some odds?

Ummm... No.

* * *

I woke out of a strange dream in a strange place. I looked around myself, looking for my alarm clock, which, quite naturally, was in my room on L2... which was obviously not where I was.

"Hey Aunt Sera, whenever you're ready to go home, I'm ready." was spoken from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Crystal?"

"That would indeed be me, complete, as always, with Mimic."

"Do you _EVER_ sleep?"

"Not often. We'll be in the kitchen."

I had stayed up most of the night with my brother talking about my life, and his. He had asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I couldn't really answer that. He all ready knew that I was a fighter, and he was half tempted to let me try and pilot a suit, but not one of his.

**FLASHBACK**

"And why not brother? Afraid you'd lose?"

"You remember the first month during the war when a Gundam started destroying colonies?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, That suit was Wing Zero, piloted by Quatre Winner at the time." He sighed. "Quatre was an imperfect solider, and the result was a madness that led him to destroy all those colonies."

"He pilots SandRock all the time, it's never happened with that suit."

"Actually, it almost happened a few times with SandRock when I installed the Zero system on it. The Zero system is a cockpit system for mobile suits that allows a pilot to fight without distractions. There are three... no, four suits with that system installed on it now, My Wing Zero, the Wing Zero Custom, Tarrot Dorlyn's Dyne, and X's Tall Mage. I wouldn't mind letting you pilot one of my suits, but I would deactivate the Zero system before I let you near either, sister."

**End flashback**

Scene fades to kitchen on Queen Zero, Crystal is staring off into the distance, Sera walks in.

"So what does my brother keep here for breakfast?" I asked as I started looking through the cupboards. Crystal didn't say anything. I found the cereals, and the milk, and settled down for some breakfast.

Crystal said something.

"I'm sorry?"

"Relena Yuy," she said, looking at the door next to her.

Relena came in.

"Good morning Crystal, Sera."

"Hey Relena." I said with a smile, remembering the row we had over what I was supposed to call her.

"Awake yet?" she asked me.

"Nope."

"Me neither. Once breakfast has been made, then perhaps. But not before that." We ate our breakfast in silence after that, none of us, it seems, were morning people.

I ate breakfast, put my dishes in the sink, and turned to Crystal.

"Ready then?" Crystal asked, waking up, apparently.

As I dressed for school, I had an opportunity to remember my dream that morning. It was dark, but there was light. I remember pain, the location of the pain was... debatable, though I had the impression that everywhere below my neck hurt.

I couldn't see much, but there was some flickering, and I thought I could see the stars. Strange thing was that there was a hole in the starscape.

Crystal walked me to school. I told her about my dream, just to fill the silence.

"That's all you can remember?" Mimic asked. I nodded. "Hmmm..."

"Anyways, should I pick you up after school?"

"Yeah. I'd appreciate that."

* * *

_All right, Fess up. _

Can't. Don't know enough.

But...?

But... I don't want to give you any bad info.

Come on! What do you know?

My eyebrows raised. she said as we torched through outer space towards PeaceMillion.

* * *

I ate lunch with Kay and the others. 

"So what did the pilot of Tall Mage want?" Kay asked.

"To the point, eh, Kay? He wanted me to meet my brother. My biological brother."

"But you were adopted, you don't have a family."

"Kay, my friend, fact is stranger than fiction."

"So who's your brother?" Gene asked.

"I think you'd be more impressed by my sister in law."

"He's married, how old is he?"

"Seventeen or so."

"So who's his wife?"

"Her name's Relena." Every jaw within a radius of two tables dropped, and all the kids looked at me. Kay looked me in the eye.

"Hiro... Yuy... Is your brother?"

"If I told you that I had a house for sale on the moon, would you believe that too?" I asked, and ate my lunch. It was a remarkably quite lunch.

* * *

Space surrounding MOIV were indeed seeded with bombs. Logan and I examined one of them. 

_Rigged to blow no matter how they are moved! _My pilot said with awe.

Even if I told him how we managed to do that, I doubt he'd believe me. We gears all can do that, even Vision.

_I'm worried about Darkness._ My pilot told me.

* * *

"Genesis, I have a gift for you." 

"Truly master? You are too kind."

"I know I am," I said as I opened the bay doors. "Traize Kushernada designed this mobile suit. You don't deserve anything near this good, but this suit will serve you well." I said as the lights came up, displaying the Serpent Mobile Suit. I left Genesis to work with his new toy and went to speak with Timat.

"Are you sure this is a good Idea?"

"Eighty Percent, I think. Be sure to give Hiro a run for his money, all right?"

"So not a problem. I still owe him..."

* * *

Sera and I teleported to Lady Une's office where everyone was waiting. 

"Almost three hours ago, we received a transmission through the time delayed communications."

"Who sent the message?" Hiro asked, after nodding to his sister.

"Me." I said. According to my message, We are going to be attacked..." I looked at my watch. "Now."

PeaceMillion ROCKED!

Mimic, Star and Vision were all on the front line. Vision evolved as soon as we appeared, so it was an enhanced Gear, and two normal gears versus a gear, a mobile suit, and a Dragon.

"Serpent! Traize designed those." I activated my Com as I blazed toward my Darkness.

"Lady Une, did Traez ever design a mobile suit?"

* * *

"Is that you Trace?" 

"And what if it isn't?" Genesis said as he rushed me, beam saber drawn.

"I was just wondering." I said as I dodged and displayed my two metaphysical blades.

"Are you here to wonder, or fight?" he said, rushing me again.

"You're too slow Genesis!" I said chidingly as I dodged yet again.

"I'd be plenty fast if you'd quit teleporting!" I became confused.

"We haven't been. This is teleporting." I said, and then appeared too close for him to bring his saber to bear. I blasted him, and he stopped moving when I placed a hand on his back, and blasted him back the other way. I stopped him again, and reappeared a hundred meters from him. "That is teleporting." I pointed out.

Genesis responded with a feral roar, and charged me again.

* * *

V2 was good, but I was still better. Now if they HAD Warlock to bear... Well, they don't, now do they? 

"Not yet Timat, but they will." I had been told. I didn't believe it. Eve was Dead. No one else can pilot Omega.

_You're wrong twin!_ I had time to flinch toward PeaceMillion and see Omega's shadow.

"What the #e!! are you doing in Omega, X?!" Omega stood up straight, flare her wings, and brought her blade right down through my forehead. Ultima followed Omega. Ally came into to help X, and V2 went to help their sisters.

My head healed instantly.

"X and Ally. You two will live to regret that,"

"If my name was Ally, I might be worried."

"Forgive me, Rae." I said sarcastically.

"Think again!" She said and brought both axes toward my shoulders. I started to twitch, but her right hand had dropped her Ax and was holding My face in place. Her eyes glowed silver.

* * *

"I got it! I have her entire program!" Rae said over the Com to us. 

"That's My cue." I said as WZC appeared on the battlefield.

"Hiro!" Timat growled in pleasure. She came at me with all her power. I pulled my beam cannon to bear for a split second, but then discarded that in favor of my beam Saber. I dodged as she flew past me, my saber biting into her shoulder ten feet towards her chest. The swipe almost severed her wing.

She healed instantly. I brought my beam cannon to bear, and took a shot. In less than a half hour, her wings looked like Swiss cheese.

"Timat, we're leaving!"

"No!" She drew her claws back. She was about three inches from the door to the cockpit of the WZC when she disappeared.

I sighed in relief. There was no way I would have missed that one. Then I spotted PeaceMillion.

* * *

While Hiro played matador with Timat, Ultima and Omega matched wits and blades with the Serpent mobile suit piloted by Trace Genesis, the family was at war; Mimic with Crystal, Shooting Star with Logan, and V2 faced off against their Sister, Darkness, controlled by Lindsey. 

I watched from the bridge, Lady Une stood on the ground, I was right next to the window. I had a front row view of mobile suit space combat. But I didn't even see the danger coming... not until it was too late.

Then, my dream came true.

* * *

This battle had been going on long enough, and since I just got Diablo finished, I didn't need Darkness anymore. I put Mimic in my cross hairs, and attacked. She dodged, and got my shoulder with her glaive, but I didn't stop moving. I saw a young woman standing just behind the glass, just before I hit it. 

I teleported over to Timat.

"Have her back Mimic, Star, and Vision. I have no use for her anymore.

"Timat, we're leaving!"

"NO!" I raised my eyebrow at the control panel, and teleported the three of us safely back to MOIV.

Wish I could have seen how Omega responded to the Serpent disappearing like that.

* * *

Mimic and I were suddenly next to my aunt, and I was almost crying. I looked past the wall to Lady Une's office. Power was out, but she'd be fine.

We cradled my aunt in our arms and teleported directly to the sick bay. I laid her on a gurney, and she was almost immediately surrounded by people.

"Crystal?" Ally said as she limped in. I guess she still felt like crap. Even as bad as she must feel, she came over to me and hugged me. "It'll be all right."

"No it won't. My aunt's about to die." She shook her head.

"Good night Crystal." She said, and kissed my forehead.

* * *

She was a good girl, and a sweet child. I could almost imagine holding her as a baby. I still felt bad, and looked worse, but I was so used to keeping two energy levels up that I was, currently, over compensating. I figured a week before I was in any where near top form. 

"Hey Mimic, why don't you get her back to her quarters, all right?"

_How did you do that?_ She asked me, shocked. I smiled as I held my niece.

"I can guess, or I can lie, which would you prefer?" Mimic only scoffed and disappeared.

Sera had been taken into surgery. I don't claim clairvoyance, only telepathy, but I had one of the worst feelings. I was afraid that Sera would never wake up.

* * *

Mimic told us what happened, and I was torn between Sera and Crystal... For about a tenth of a second. Then I was at Crystal's side. 

"She's all right Logan." Mimic told me.

"No, I'm not. How's Sera?"

"I was so worried about you, I didn't stop to see."

"You're lucky you have me to check on these things for you." Mey said as she walked into the room. "They said that if she survives these next three hours, she'll be past the worst of it, and she'll probably live. And since you probably won't take my word for it, your father is watching over her." Crystal nodded, and settled back on the bed, hopefully, to go back to sleep. I took a step toward the bed, but Mey grabbed me and pulled me out the door.

She turned to me. "You are coming with me." she said, and dragged me away.

* * *

I stumbled into the bay, spotted the three suits that had any meaning to me. The Gundam Omega; who was now Eve, was piloted by X. I was worried about him. The Ultima mobile suit, who was now Rae, she no longer needed a Pilot. I saw her fight Timat and the Serpent. 

I went over to see her.

"Rae?" She knelt down, and put her hand on the ground. I stepped up onto it, and she brought me up to the cockpit. I stepped in and sat down.

"It almost feels normal."

"It was a one way road though."

"I know. You didn't see this happening though, did you?" I said gesturing to my body which had wasted away.

"No, I didn't, and I am sorry about that."

"You fought well. I admit seeing it from this perspective was out of whack, but I could still tell it was you."

"Thanks. Now let me tell you something. You suspected there was something I wasn't telling you about X, and you are right. Do you want to know?" I nodded, not able to look anywhere but at my hands. Light shifting made me look at the main view screen. It was the last time I saw Hiro and Relena together, at their wedding. They were glowing, literally.

"This is how I see them. The goldish glow around Relena connects her to everyone, a pure soul, such as yourself. The blazing silver glow that surrounds them both... Looks pretty similar to this one around Duo and Hilde, just a little more intense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She then displayed an Image of X and I sleeping on the couch. The silver glow was obvious, not as strong as Hiro and Relena's, but obviously there.

"The Soulmate Principal."

"Never let it be said, Ally, that I was ever the brains for our particular operation." I put my hand on the console as I would have her arm if she had been sitting next to me; Gratitude, with more than a hint of sadness. "He's waiting for you, you know."

I nodded, and stood. She lowered me to the floor where X waited for me. I kneeled next to him, and put my arms around his neck. After a moment or two, X's arms went around me, holding me, and giving me strength.

_A week, sound right?_ He nodded.

* * *

It had been three hours when I woke up. I went right to Hiro. Relena was with him, no great surprise there, but he seemed to be sleeping. 

"Do we have any clue as to what happened?" Mom asked.

"Lindsey gave us back Darkness. Shoving her through the plas-Glaz on the bridge was not one of the best way to do that, but Lindsey had the upper hand. I didn't have enough time to react. How is she?" I dared to ask my mother.

"She's... hanging in there." I heard a slight catch in her voice, but didn't press it. I sat with her, and she put her arm around me.

"Did he regress, or is he concerned?" I asked my mom.

"A bit of both, I think. I'm worried about her myself. I can understand how he is responding."

I only nodded and settled down to wait.

* * *

"She is in critical condition, but the doctors are, for the moment, remaining hopeful." I sat there and listened to my family list the devastation I had helped cause. 

_Do you blame the hammer for smashing your thumb when you are trying to hit a nail?_

_We are not blaming you!_

I let out a sound that was a swearword in about seven different languages. Mey looked down on me, no easy task considering that she was standing on the floor below me.

_What do you expect me to do?_

"For now, nothing." Logan told me. "Not yet."

_Brothers?_ I asked, knowing where this was going.

_That is a one way path, I would require her permission, confirmed verbally three times in order to execute that command._

"Would mentally be acceptable? If she isn't going to survive, she won't wake up."

No one bothered to point out that she would probably be my pilot anyway.

* * *

It was dark where she was. She didn't know where she was. She was in a dark place, and she was alone. She didn't like the feeling. All of her life, she had been around people, her parents, her friends, and more recently, her brother and his family, his wife, his daughter. _My sister in law... My niece._

She was afraid. She wanted to go back to her brother, her family!

But she was lost, and she couldn't even begin to guess how to get back. _Well, the best way to find my way back... is to start searching._

* * *

I felt Star's astonishment. 

My God, how is that possible?

Star whispered his name into my mind. _Diablo._

I weakly leaned against the wall outside the sick bay.

"Hey Logan, you OK?" a crew member asked as he walked past. I waved him aside, and teleported directly to Lady Une.

She was in her rooms just below the bridge.

"Lady Une!"

"I'll be right there Logan." She said. I paced around and Lady Une walked out wearing a flannel robe.

"I'm sorry, were you asleep?" She waved that aside.

"If you have a good reason, it doesn't matter. Now, what is the reason?"

"Lindsey returned Darkness to us, Lady, in that battle. You knew Sera was in critical condition?" She nodded.

"I've already called her parents and told them about it."

"Well, how is Lindsey going to face off against us if Timat pilots herself, and Trace takes that Serpent suit. Darkness allowed her to lead them into battle. Now what will she do?" Lady Une shrugged.

"I'll tell you." Star stated. "She returned our sister because she had built herself a new Gear." He displayed Diablo. "It's made of Gundanium, but it is on par with Darkness as far as I can tell."

"But structurally weaker?" I nodded.

"She couldn't figure out what these beasts were made of, so she used the next best thing."

"Thank you Logan. Now go find Crystal, make sure she isn't killing herself with guilt. Good night Logan."

"Good night Lady Une. Sorry I woke you."

"That's all right." I then left.

* * *

After he was gone, I looked longingly at my bed. I was wondering how Diablo could affect her plans. I called all the pilots, and had them to report to PeaceMillion. I didn't know if Crystal or Hiro would pilot any time soon. 

"Well, she is a good designer, but the gears are well made. If she has to use second rate material, I can't imagine how she could improve on Darkness... besides giving her an evil personality, and let's hope she hadn't thought of that." X had told me when I had consulted him. Over all, no one could see how this could tilt the odds in her favor.

"Maybe she thinks we don't have a pilot for her?" Howard asked when I told him.

"No, she's too clever for that. She has a surprise for us." Just what though... That was what worried me as I went to sleep that night.

* * *

I was awake, but I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I knew what was out there. My bedroom on PeaceMillion. I felt much better. Not bothering to wake up completely, I snuggled into the other person in my bed. 

"It is not time to wake up." he said, running his hand through my hair.

_No, It's not._ I said, still not completely awake.

"Yes it is." he said, admitting defeat. I shook my head into his shoulder, and looked up at him slowly.

_I love you._ I said sleepily and sappily. He smiled, and leaned down and kissed me. Then he tickled me.

**THAT** woke me up.

Yeah. Gotta go check on Sera.

* * *

I didn't know if I could take that beast on, but that was the way out, I was sure. I had explored the rest of the cavern, got it mapped out as well as I can, and beyond that dragon was the only place I hadn't been. 

On the other side, I could see someone. She seemed like a mere shadow, but she was there, waiting for me. I stepped into the room.

* * *

She flat-lined... Her heart stopped. Hiro and Crystal had the same basic reaction, they yelled for her. 

"Sera!" I said quietly. It took them five minutes to get it started again, though it did start again.

_Come back to us Sera. Please, come back._

* * *

I thought for a moment that I had heard something. I shook it off and looked back at the demon who took a chunk out of me. 

"I thought you were strong." The shadow called out. The Dragon looked that way, but saw nothing, so looked back to me.

"If you think you can beat this beast, I'd like to see you try it."

"Can't do it." Shadow said, stretching her wings.

"Why not?" I asked testily.

"You have to ask me to. Three times."

"Why?"

"My help comes at a price. For me, The price is acceptable. I cease to be a tool. But for you, the price is... considerably more. You cease to be... Human, or as you would think of that state. And the ultimate price... may be the worst of all."

"What is that price?"

In my mind was placed the feeling of an ageless star.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Darkness, Sister to Vision, Mimic and Shooting Star... whose Pilot's I'm told you know. You're still asleep you know."

"I'm asleep?"

"Well, sort of. It's more like dead. You're not dead yet, but I came to wait for you here because my siblings want me to save you. They want you to ask me to help you three times.

"You know your brothers family is waiting for you. Right behind me." she said gesturing over her shoulder.

"How badly was I hurt when you went through that glass?"

She sighed. "The left half of your face was destroyed. Your right arm was broken in four places. Most of your ribs were bruised, three cracked, and one broke. A bone in your lower leg was broke, the other was cracked, and several bones in your foot were broken. Also the left hip... well... Umm..."

"No wonder I'm having so much trouble with that creature."

"Even if you're capable of defeating the beast, you'll be in recovery for... years." My jaw dropped. "At best." I fell back, against the wall, still out of the reach of the dragon.

"Mobility?" I asked Darkness. She didn't respond.

* * *

_I have explained to her what is going on. She is considering her options. _ I asked. 

Vision?

We agree.

_She demanded to know her physical condition. Right now, she is stuck on the far side of a dragon. She tried to attack the beast, and was thrown back. She died then as well, for the second time in her life._

For a girl to die more than once in a life time... True, Hiro died once as well. Still, it seems mean.

I have told her the price, but she does not yet understand that price. Such knowledge... she will probably only receive after the procedure is complete.

* * *

Darkness had been watching her, can watch her far better than I can, apparently. Crystal, Hiro and Relena were waiting for her to awaken. I walked over to her, and searched her mind.

"We can't reach her from here." I told her.

"No, we can't, but we can give her a gift," I looked at the image of Ultima standing next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Humans need to find their own destinies, that's what you always tell me."

"It's true too, but since Eve found her, this has been inevitable. She is Darkness' Final Pilot. Let's show her that." I nodded, and put my hand in hers. We pointed our hands to where we sensed Sera, and gave her an image of the future.

* * *

I sat cowering behind a piece of rock, the dragon on the far side. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to kill me, but the longer I waited, the weaker I became. Darkness was still standing by the exit. She'd wander away for a while, but some how manage to find her way back. 

I was scared. Even in the split second it took to see Darkness coming through the Plas-Glaz I wasn't scared. I had grown up believing that nothing was scary, that nothing could hurt me. I was never arrogant, though. I powered up without losing ability. I never closed my eyes.

I did so now.

For a moment, it was like everything quit. All of reality froze for one moment in time.

I had a vision!

She stood about five foot six inches tall, her hair flowed out from under her helmet, a dark silver color. Her Visor was black, but her eyes glowed Silver. Her armor, and she did wear armor, were all shades. The Knee-high, armored boots were pure black, her leggings were blue, breastplate was violet, and the gloves were Silverish red, not a shade, but blazing. Her wings were velvet purple.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't afraid anymore.

"Darkness, are you still there?"

* * *

My Com went off. 

"Tarrot here, what's up?"

"Uncle Tarrot, we got trouble. You need to get up to PeaceMillion NOW!"

"Be right there Crystal."

"Get Duo and Wufie also if they're available. I'll call Quatre." She then disconnected, and I called Duo and Wufie. They agreed to meet me en route. Duo had been on L2, and Wufie had went back to Z12 with Sally.

I took off and Just as I was approaching PeaceMillion, a large shadow appeared. It looked enough like Darkness to me that I attacked.

"Tarrot Dorlyn, Zechs Merquise; The Lightning Count, and of course, Milliardo Peacecraft. Greetings to you all." Lindsey said over the Com system. I drew both sabers, and attacked. I had been learning this style of fighting, and was confident that I was a match for the gear.

After several moments going hand to hand with the Gear, X appeared on the scene with Omega, Quatre was behind him.

"Everyone be careful, that's not Darkness!" I heard Logan cry over the Com system as he appeared.

"If that's not, who is it?" I asked.

"My new Gear's name is Diablo." Lindsey told us.

"Gundam, not Gear, isn't it Lindsey?" Logan called out as he slashed at her with his two metaphysical sabers. She reached for him and he disappeared, only to attack the outstretched arm.

Which reattached itself in a matter of seconds.

Her new gear teleported a hundred meters away. "I just felt like showing off my new toy. The game is yours now. What move will you make?" She laughed as she disappeared.

* * *

All I can say is that she must REALLY love dungeons. Not that it wasn't a neat place, and the dragon WAS a nice touch, but isn't it self defeating to set up defenses in ones' mind that one cannot even defeat? 

"I'm here Sera, what can I do for you?"

"I need you. Please, help me."

"One," I responded, and stepped away from the wall where I leaned.

"Please, save me," she said, quietly, not begging, not pleading, a simple request.

"Two." I said walking over to her.

"Darkness, Please!" I knelt down next to her, and looked her in the eye.

"Three. Are you ready to become one?" I asked as my programming dictated, and held my hand out to her.

"Yes, Darkness, I am." she said, and put her hand in mine.

* * *

I saw it happen first through Vision's eyes. He saw all of Darkness... compress into a point of light. And then saw the light take flight. 

Meanwhile, Sera began to glow. The point of light entered the sickbay and made a beeline to the place where Sera lay glowing, rather brightly in the Night-darkened room.

And the two lights combined.

Then all light was gone; it was dark in the sickbay again. If a gear can't change her vision, she'd be a pretty poor excuse for a fighting weapon, wouldn't she? Such is why I saw the armor gleam as she sat up. Saw her eyes begin to glow as she powered up.

She looked over at me, and I would have killed for a jaw just then, I was in such deep shock.

"Lights," she whispered.

I felt Crystal stir.

* * *

Why was the light on? It wasn't morning yet! 

"Mimic, can you shut that off?"

_Crystal, wake up!_ Mimic said. I cracked my eyebrow, and saw a figure sitting on the bed.

Then I opened both eyes and stared.

"Se... I... Who..." The figure looked at me. Her eyes shimmered as she put her finger to her lips. She then pointed to Hiro and Relena. "Mom, Dad, wake up!" The figure looked at me reproachfully.

"Crystal?" Hiro mumbled groggily. My father reacted just as I did. Relena on the other hand was slightly more articulate.

"Sera?" The figure shook her head and sadly smiled.

"No. I was once the woman you knew as Sera. Just as I was once known as Darkness. We are called Zira. Hiro... brother. Relena... Sister in law. Crystal... Niece. Mimic... sister.

"We are, in truth, a new species. We are too dangerous to be around at the moment. We will be back in a week. We'll be on the moon. Family." Her eyes glowed brilliantly. and then she disappeared.

"Mimic..." I said warningly.

_Ummm... Well, that wasn't what I expected._

"What did you expect?" Hiro asked.

_I expected Darkness to take Sera on as her pilot... but they..._

"Merged." I said thoughtfully.

_Darkness was the only one with that ability... Now I understand what she meant when she said this was a one way road... I need to talk to my siblings._

"Relena to Lady Une," she said as she approached the console. Nothing happened.

"Umm, Mom, it's three o'clock AM. I suggest we get to sleep back on Queen, what do you say?"

"Good idea."

"Dad?" A soft snore responded.

I looked to my mother and she smiled fondly at her husband. I smiled in her direction. "Sweet dreams, Mom." I said as I sent them to their room on Queen Zero.

I teleported to Logan's room. He was already asleep, and I yawned. Time to rejoin a dream in progress, I thought to myself with a smile as I climbed into bed next to him.


	12. Page 12

When I had opened my eyes, I wasn't Sera any more. I wasn't Darkness by any stretch of the imagination. I wasn't even "I" anymore, not really. I was We... and We were called Zira.

_Another case of split personalities among the Preventers... _I thought with a bemused smile. _Oh well._

I practiced. It took me awhile to learn how to remain human and be gear, but before I was done I learned how to deal with humans, how to seem human.

From my gears' memory, I drew information of all the fighting styles she had ever learned from her pilots. First without weapons, then with meta-physical weapons. Sera knew more about staff fighting than Darkness had, but a meta-physical staff doesn't work well, it just blows things up. So I waited to get back to PeaceMillion on that front.

Occasionally, I felt the presence of one of my family, weather Hiro and WZC, Crystal, my niece, with Mimic, My sister, Logan, whom I never actually got a chance to meet very well, with Star, my brother, or Vision with his pilot, young Mey Chen.

I ignored them all.

The part of me who remained as Sera was amazed at the new senses we were able to experience. The part of me that remind as Darkness, was amazed that there were actually a thing called emotions and that We were capable of feeling them.

* * *

When Logan woke up, he just sat there for awhile, holding his Soulmate. Mimic told me last night of what had transpired between Sera and Darkness. Told me that Zira was on the moon. 

_Hey Logan._

_Morning Star, what's up?_

_Sera's out of intensive care. _

_Really? I didn't expect... Oh. _

_Yep, she asked for Darkness's help. _

_Is this a good thing? _

_This is for Zira to decide._

_Zira?_

"That is what became of my aunt." Crystal told us.

"Good morning beautiful." Logan whispered to her.

"Morning, yes, good no. Hey Logan, you alive?"

"No... I don't think so."

"You've been hanging around your gear too much. C'mon. We'll have a meeting soon."

"What makes you think that?"

**"All pilots please report to the briefing room... Repeat..." **

"That." She said, and teleported out.

_Strange, that._

"Indubitably." Logan said, and then teleported into a clean pair of overalls, without the grease stain Ultima gave us, and then reported, as ordered, to the briefing room.

* * *

"Hiro, you have the floor." Lady told me once she called the meeting to order. I took the opportunity to look around the room. Crystal and I are the only ones standing. The table was circular, and Lady Une sat at it's head, the one flat surface on the edge of the circle. Quatre sat next to her, Sally on his right. Wufie sat between her and Trowa, the only person he can truly stand sitting next to since he is so taciturn. Next to Trowa sat Tarrot, who naturally had his wife on his other side. Logan sat next to her, Mey next to him and then Duo. X was next to Ally, both had their communicators on the table linking the two pilot-less suits to the meeting, and she sat next to Lady. All looked at me. 

I looked at Mey Chen.

"I am a pilot, and I am part of V2. Vision is with me as well." I nodded.

"We are, for the moment," I began, "No worse off than we were four days ago."

"I thought we got the fourth gear from Lindsey." Wufie drawled.

"WE DID!" five voices chimed out.

"Darkness was returned to her family." I said. "Lindsey, as Tarrot will tell you, has a new Gear."

"I'll tell you," Logan said. "It's called Diablo, and it's as close to Darkness as she could make it except for the more marked differences in body shape. Thankfully, we have no reason to believe that he has AI in any way, and also that it is actually weaker than Darkness was."

"Was?" Lady Une asked.

"Mimic." I said. Mimic appeared next to her pilot, in the exact same stance Crystal and I held.

"Darkness is actually the oldest of us all. She had had a twin, but he ceased to be just as she has. Both Darkness and Brightness had a single feature that was only handed forward to Vision, and then, only in a severely skewed way. That feature, in Vision, is the V2 function."

"In our oldest siblings, though they always needed protection, it was called the repli function. For Vision and Mey, they can back out of the spirit merge that is caused by the V2 function. The repli function has no undo file. It was a one way road. Brightness had done so on his first pilot's request."

"At three in the morning... this morning, Darkness ventured into her pilots comatose mind to find her in bad shape. She then requested the help of the gear three times within this dream-like state. And so, Darkness triggered the repli function."

"The result was Zira." My daughter said. "What she is, exactly, is a new species. I won't say she isn't human, but I can't say that she is, either."

"The truth," Mimic said thoughtfully, "Is that she is neither and both."

"Zira will be back in a week. By that time, I expect to be ready to take on Lindsey, Timat, and that serpent mobile suit, no matter how Lindsey tweaks it." I said.

* * *

I wondered, Idly, who they would get to pilot the fourth Gear. My army was ready, but I didn't want to lead another attack. Not for another week and a half. Then, only if Hiro hasn't brought an enemy to me. 

I tapped out several commands and checked on the troops. AC198 Mobile Taurus, Leo, and Serpent dolls with AC250 cloaking technology. I smirked. It wasn't just the cloaking, as if I'd set up a fair fight, much of their abilities had been upped! I only upped them slightly, though, working within the confines of 195-8 dolls. My gentle Aunt taught me better than that. The pilot of Ultima was defiantly one to teach subterfuge, aye?

Sure, she's a good guy, but she has a rather vengeful edge to her, don't you think?

* * *

Three days later, X and I took Omega and Tall Mage, respectively, and went somewhere near the north pole. "Want to tell me again what we're doing here?" I asked. 

"When we had designed our two suits, we also installed the Warlock function on both suits," Eve said, "The point of the warlock function is synchronization. My brother and I had no difficulty with that, because we were telepathic twins."

"You and I, on the other hand, need to work with our sync rate. We are Soulmates, so it shouldn't take more than a day or two to get it right." Of course I told him. He was to worried that I might do something stupid.

I still love him.

"So how do we start to synchronize?"

* * *

It took me three days, with the help of Ultima/Rae, to sift through the entire program code of the Timat. 

"There it is!" Rae said. I sat looking at the piece of code she was referring to.

"Are you sure about that Rae?" I asked. I had to remind myself not to leap to conclusions.

"About seventy four percent. That's the highest so far."

"What do you two think you're looking for in my sisters' code?" Eve asked, sounding bored.

"Eve are you truly so bored that you have nothing better to do than bother us while your pilot sleeps?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Eve drawled.

"We're lookin' for the code that allows Timat to self-heal."

"Is that all?" She manipulated the data on the screen I was facing, and presented me with a series of code. "Edited for you're convenience."

"Rae?"

"Ninety-nine-point-nine-nine-nine percent chance it'll work with... everyone. Even Sally and Noin's suits. Not the gears though, I don't know enough about them.

"Before you begin to accuse, remember, I've had awhile to study her data, at least since I died."

It still amazes me that even after she's dead, she's still a pain in the neck. "Well, apply it to yourselves, and see if you self heal."

"My pleasure." Eve stated.

* * *

"All right Rae, help me out. Pull that axe of yours and put it to good use." She said. If I had an eyebrow, I would have raised it. 

"Are you nuts Eve?"

"You ought to know the answer to that by now Rae. Now come on weakling!" I shrugged (Or would have), and drew the haft of my laser axe. I then buried the Laser-blade in Eve's shoulder.

I removed the Axe, and as expected, she healed instantly. I looked onto Howard's screen, and installed the code into myself, and pulled my axe on myself.

"No, let me!" Eve said, drew her beam saber and shoved it through my gut.

To experience ones own decimation is a truly interesting experience. I felt the intense heat of the beam weapon, and felt it melting the components that made me function as a mobile suit. I then felt the weapons' withdrawal. I felt the gapping hole in my gut just sit there for what felt like five minutes. And then it heated up again, the components reformed themselves, and the hole closed over.

"That was rather rude Eve." I said tartly.

"Can you two remotely apply the code to the others?"

"Not me." Eve said.

"You'll have to install it on disks for the rest of the Gundams, sorry Howard. Tear is done though."

"Thanks Rae. I got work to do then."

I looked around at the mobile suits present as Howard said good bye. WZC was here (though Hiro and Relena were both on their way to The K10833 colony with Queen Zero), as well as Dyne and Tear. Vision knelt in his place whereas Omega and I simply stood in our stalls being bored. SandRock stood at attention, his shotels in place at his back, while Tall Mage, a shadow existing as a mobile suit stood with his hand draped around his staff, similar to Traez's final pose as he went out to meet Milliardo PeaceCraft. HeavyArms also stood in the bay, though I knew for a fact that Trowa was on Z12, performing.

DeathScythe was on L3, Nataku and Dragon's heart both at Z12. Naturally, Star and Mimic were with their pilots.

That made me wonder what happened to Darkness.

"Hey Vision?" I said aloud. He turned his head to look at me. "Where are your sisters?"

_Mimic is somewhere on PeaceMillion. Zira is on the moon._

"Zira? I though her name was Darkness?"

_Her name was Darkness... before the repli function was instantiated. She then became Zira... With Sera Yuy._

"Oh, yeah. I knew that already, didn't I?" Vision swung his head back to the front. I would have stuck my tongue out at him if I could have.

* * *

I waited patiently with my suit Diablo as she tracked me down. 

"Hello Lindsey."

"Pilot of Darkness." The only light in the bay was where the intruder stood, I only saw her bow her head and shake it.

"I don't pilot Darkness. I AM Darkness."

"Some kind of hologram?"

"Lindsey, for a woman as intelligent as you seem, it is depressing how little you actually grasp." She walked into the bay, and came over to her replacement. "Hello Diablo."

"Don't touch her." I said. She looked at me, light reflecting off the visor she wore.

"Of course not, Lindsey. Not until we meet on the battlefield. We will be your opponent in the upcoming battle. Our name is Zira. What do you think your grandparents would say if they knew who you were?"

"You do know who I am?"

"Someone has to... You sure don't."

"How dare you, Pilot of Darkness?!"

"I told you, we are Zira. It does not require tact, courage or balls, despite what you are thinking, to speak the truth. The truth does not need to be believed, after all, a lie is as easy to believe as the truth... sometimes easier to believe," she seemed sad as she said this.

"You begin to realize the human condition?"

"No, for the only humans who believe a lie are those who wish to be deceived. A single human can see a truth. It is the truth that requires a stronger will to believe." I raised my eyebrow. Elegant. She knows a truth... Many if I were to believe all she said.

"Well, If you can survive the trip, I suggest you check bay eleven before you return to PeaceMillion, Darkness and Zira. I have some things I need to do, so if you'll excuse me."

"Do you actually believe two thousand mobile dolls with outdated cloaking technologies will tip the scales in your favor?"

"The dolls are a distraction, little more."

"I'd say. Unless you made a double remote control that allowed you to pilot both this gal, and all the dolls. Or were you going to allow Trace Genesis to pilot them? Well, it is you're battle. We will await you outside of PeaceMillion. I look forward to our battle." She said, and bowed. I went back to my room after she left and considered all that had happened.

* * *

We awaited them in the bay reserved for Queen Zero. No one else decided to come to the bay, and if they had wanted to, they simply veered off, and went off to do something else. 

Our wings, which we did have, were not apparent at current. If we felt like impressing someone, we would bring them up, but standing inside PeaceMillion, even a bay, it's a little...

Confining, Sera's mind said.

Restricting, was Darkness' opinion.

A bad idea, simply put, was my perspective.

The pilot of Queen brought them in as one ship. Considering that Wing Zero was used primarily as a back up weapon now. Hiro mostly brought the WZC into battle. Sera wondered why we were waiting for her brother when we could just appear on the ship. I replied with a thought of Relena and Hiro standing in the front room with their arms around each other.

Good point.

Thank you.

Hiro and Relena walked off PeaceMillion, though Relena didn't leave the bay. We waited next to the door for Hiro as he walked out the door. We joined him.

"We're going to talk to Lady Une?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll need her to coordinate the battle better than we can. We'll explain. Should we get there quickly?"

"Sure." I placed a hand on his shoulder and we appeared in Lady Une's temporary office. The bridge was still under construction.

She looked up and saw us.

"Zira, I assume?" I disengaged my helmet and nodded.

"Lady Une. Hiro, we believe that you had a report to make."

"Nothing special, typical bodyguard stuff."

"Very well then. And you Zira?"

"Your enemy has a trick up her sleeve, Lady Une."

"We already knew that. If you can't tell us what, then back off."

"Patience is a virtue Lady, but it is useful. The fight will be basically four of them against six of us. We are Team 1, and Lindsey will be ours.

"X will be in charge of himself, his sister, and his soulmate, as well as V2. They will fight Timat along with team three, Hiro with the WZC.

"Team four will be lead by Crystal and will consist of Herself, Mimic, Logan, Star and Ultima. They will take on Trace Genesis, and his silver-colored Serpent Mobile Suit.

"Tarrot, along with the cannon I designed for Dyne, will lead team five, consisting of Noin and Sally, will mostly be sniping. Which leaves Quatre in charge of his troops to take out the fourth element with Team five." I finished.

"I see. And who will win this battle?"

"Despite the enhancements made to the fourth party, Quatre and the rest of the G-pilots plus Dyne, Tear and Heart, will be victorious. Trace Genesis stands no chance against the two gears and the single Mobile suit holding the two axes. We can't tell what's going to happen in the battle against Timat, but we do know that if anyone interrupts the battle between Lindsey and us, the human race will live to regret it. We're not even sure if we'll be able to beat her... Though Darkness isn't too worried... but she wouldn't be, would she?"

"I though Sera and Darkness were dead?" Lady asked.

"Well, neither are DEAD, not as you would think of that state. They both quit being completely to allow me to become. Does that make any sense?"

"No."

"Well, think about it for a while, because that is as close as we can come to a logical response. Sorry. Now, do we take the battle to her, or do we wait for her to come to us?"

"Hiro?" She asked.

"She is expecting us."

"Then we wait?" Lady asked. He looked at me. I nodded.

"If you'd like, we could take out all the mines in MOIV space, but none of me want to do that. Everything we know about Lindsey tells me I'm going to need all our power to beat her."

"You, sister, are head and shoulders over the three of us combined, even if you add V2 into the equation. You're being modest sister." I didn't look at Mimic or Crystal as they walked up to stand on the other side of my brother.

"Have you had a true and lengthy battle against Lindsey while she piloted one of us?"

"Not a real lengthy fight, but I was close enough to beating her while she piloted Darkness."

"Diablo is slightly more advanced than I was. If we are not lucky, she might be able to find a way to instantiate the repli function on her Diablo. Despite the Gundanium, she is much like Darkness was. Though to be honest, and we do always try to be honest, we are not certain that she does not hold a copy of Darkness' code."

"That could be a bad thing." Crystal pointed out.

"Indeed, but she would have to make an AI with no real motivation in order to make the Repli function work. She'd dare not use a copy of Darkness, We might be able to read it."

"So the odds are slim?"

"The odds, Lady Une, are better than you think when you are dealing with time travelers." I said, then engaged my helmet, and disappeared.

We waited for awhile outside L2. Sera's parent's would be worried. as well as her friends. It's been almost ten days since anyone has seen her on the colony. I flared my wings, and willed them to form a cloak. My eyes were more difficult, I was able to hide the helmet in the pocket where Vision and Star wait, but my eyes were no longer human. I finally settled on a pair of glasses. Anyone looking will think they were normal glasses hiding under my hair. That wasn't entirely true, but why dissuade them?

I walked into Sera's house. I didn't know much of what I was doing here, so I stepped down, and let Sera show me what to do.

"Mom? Dad?"

Mom was in the kitchen. She stopped whatever she had been doing as we walked in. She walked out into the hall, and saw us. She rushed to us as we rushed to her. We hugged, me holding a tight control over Sera, who could as easily of killed her as she did hug her.

"Sera, are you Okay?"

"Mom... Where's Dad? I want to explain to you both."

"The front room..." I set my hand on her shoulder, and led her to the front room.

"Sera!" Again with the sappy hugging scene. It wasn't easy to keep from hurting them, so strong was the love between these three people, parents and daughter. The amazing thing was, I was included in this love. I loved her parents... just as I loved my siblings. All four of them. Not to mention Crystal... Or Relena. I had a family.

I hoped that I could keep this family when I told them.

After the three of them settled down, Her folks had a seat. We did not sit.

"About nine days ago you received a call from Commander Lady Une, of the Preventers. She told you I had been in an accident. Did she tell you how bad off I was?" Mom shook her head. "Well... I was bad. I never truly got an opportunity to see exactly how bad off I was. I never woke up. As I lay there, I found myself alone... for the first time... I was trapped inside my own mind, and my own defenses were keeping me in.

"On PeaceMillion at the time was a prototype mobile suit called a gear. She had a long history... still does, doesn't she?" We said closing our eyes, but directing our attention to Darkness. "She was called Darkness, and she came into my mind and told me how bad off I was.

"Then she gave me an option. I could ask for her help. The price was high... but in the end, that was all right. I do still exist, but as one of three. Our name is Zira. We consist of the Gear who was Darkness, the human who was Sera, and the combination of human and Gear that is Zira."

With that, We disabled the cloak, and changed them back into my arch-angels wings. If their jaws hadn't been on the floor yet, they were now. I deactivated my wings and went out to the window seat.

_Hey Star?_

_Yes Zira? _

_Can you bring me some images of the first three hours Sera was in ICU? Just bring them directly to me, and that will be fine. _

_Direct? _

_Yes, please. _

_All right, give us three minutes. _I acknowledged him and turned back to my parents.

"In the past week and a half, though it seems less than a day to me, I've found that I had a brother I was born with. He's married, they have one daughter, and his wife is pregnant with another. When I became Zira, I acquired three other siblings; they go by the names of Mimic, Shooting Star, and Vision."

"Hey Zira." Logan began as she appeared. He was looking at some pictures in his hand. "Are you sure you want to see these?" He asked.

"Mom, Dad, Logan; Pilot of my brother Shooting Star. We call him Star for short."

Logan bowed. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Barnes." They said together. We smiled. I brought up my helmet and Visor.

I wanted our folks to see how bad I was... and that Sera had made the right choice. My parents looked at the pictures in horror. "But how...?"

"I can show you what had happened to Sera and Darkness." My folks nodded. I closed my eyes and reached into Sera's memories. Around me, the cave appeared, the dragon very large and seemingly real. Sera was hiding under some rubble, and for now, the dragon couldn't get her.

I opened my eyes to see Sera crouching under that stone, Logan staring about him in wonder, and my parents too scared to scream. I brought Darkness into place and let the scene play.

As Sera requested Darkness' help, Darkness approached her. When Sera took darkness' offered hand, the final key, they combined much the way Mimic and Star combine with their pilots, but since Darkness didn't have the actual capability of doing that, instead of becoming a pilot and a gear, they became one new species.

Me.

* * *

My mind was in overload. 

_That was so cool!_ I exclaimed in my mind.

_It's no big deal. She probably just fed the info right into your brain._ After she had finished talking with her folks, I left. I was back on Earth for awhile. I admit it, I was mall crawling.

"What?" I asked out loud. I stopped in the middle of the walkway and looked at my watch, that which marked me as Star's pilot.

"Lindsey retains that capability, even though she no longer pilots Darkness?"

Be there a reason none will attempt that battle?

Of course... But I'm not certain how to explain it. It has something to do with fate, destiny, and irony. I might've been able to explain it in Klain, but I don't understand how to translate... even if there was a translation.

Aren't you able to think in Klain?

To the left of the WZC, Stood Omega; Piloted by both X and his sister, Eve, they awaited the beginning. TallMage stood next to it's other half, a shadow holding a staff, though, due to it's pilot, it held a more thoughtful position than normal. Vision knelt, much as he had done in the bay, in contemplation of the star speckled near-battlefield. The mobile suit Ultima stood next to him. Mimic and Shooting Star fulfilled the rest of the compliment on the the left side, Star standing just behind his sister.

I stood a thousand yards in front of PeaceMillion, a mere speck among all of the debris, star dust, and of course, the gears, gundams, and mobile suits. I was the smallest of the fighting compliment. I also ranked among the strongest.

"There!" All three of me spotted them at the same time.

Lindsey had ranged her team across a hundred yards. She stood on my left, Genesis stood on the far right. Timat flew towards me. The fourth party was ranged behind them. The mobile dolls. Space Leos, like Heart, Taurus, like Tear, and Serpents, as well as Virgo; ones (Black) and twos (Brown).

Only my siblings would notice the dolls though, but not Hiro.

"You may tell them if you'd like." I spoke softly to my sister and brothers.

Ten thousand yards from where I stood, Timat leaped ahead of the line, and took a shot at us that she had intended to take PeaceMillion out with. I absorbed the power of her shot, and fed it into the field generators of the TRUE PeaceMillion, twenty million kilometers galactic north, right over the Mediterranean where she should be.

Vision teleported, and V2 appeared right in front of her opponent.

I teleported too, but I only waited for my beast.

"I can only give you one promise Lindsey," I sent to Diablo's communication equipment as they approached. "I will not teleport." I said when she stood still, 4 yards hence. I flashed in, took one good shot, and then backed off by a yard.

"You weakling... You have to do it right!" She said, a double-toned voice she used in reply.

We were wrong. Darkness stated within my mind.

She can trigger the repli function. Sera stated, slightly nervous.

Oh $#!. was my thought.

* * *

V2 was already on the prowl, WZC followed them while we complied Warlock. 

As one, the three of us lifted the out of proportion Glaive, and swung it toward Timat, a flaming trail of magic flying toward our enemy, The Gundam Timat. Timat evaded the blast easily.

She is too predictable...

"What do you say we try something?"

"Just what should we try?"

"Something I read in the code for the Gears, an enhancement."

"What do we have to lose?" My partner asked me.

"All right then, let's do it." With that, the Double Suit Warlock disappeared from the bow of PeaceMillion, appearing just above Timat's wings. We dove, out Glaive pointing down.

She screamed in terror and pain, and turned around. Her Claws sharpened, and she lunged.

Hiro's beam cannon took out the sharp points of her claws.

"Dnm it, I missed!" Hiro called over the Coms. All the good guys got a laugh over that.

* * *

I saw Mimic, Logan, and Ultima streaking toward the Timat, but they skewed around that battle where Warlock appeared above that beast. I watched the three of them sky past a thousand yards where the three of them stopped. Ultima, after a moment, went back at a forty-five degree angle, right to where Trace awaited the three. 

"Sorry, Genesis," I heard her say, "But they have to reveal the fourth party, for now we can spar, truth?"

"Deal, shall we dance?" Genesis asked and what seemed a single tone, but was suspiciously echoed.

I watched the two gears as I made for a position above the three main battles. In tandem, they raised their hands above them, and brought them, crossed over their chests as they curled into a fetal position. They then burst forth with a power of energy that disabled the cloaking fields of thousands of mobile suits, dolls, according to my heat readings.

"Teams Five and Six, you're opponents are ready." The four said together, and jumped to the point where Genesis fought Rae.

* * *

The glaive knocked his left hand down, and his right had was separated from his body by the meta-physical glaive held by Shooting Star. Predictably, the limb reattached itself, and he reached for Star. 

Mimic took a shot at him, a metaphysical shot... Hit him square in the gut. He turned to her, and I kicked him in the chin. When he quit spinning, he aimed a fist at me, and let out a metaphysical shot that trailed all three of us. Logan and Mimic tried teleporting, but the blasts followed them. I just went straight for genesis.

"Hey Mimic, could you help me out?" I appeared to close to the other side of Genesis to actually warrant the blast to teleport with me. Instead, the blast followed me right through Genesis. He plowed into me, because I had stopped right on his other side.

I grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Mimic! Star!" I yelled out.

They appeared, twenty yards away, and focused a weapon between the two of them.

* * *

It seemed that all the serpents had been equipped with the healing technology. 

"Team Six, please concentrate your fire on the Serpents."

"Roger that Quatre."

"Does it seem these dolls might be a bit smarter than your average doll?" Wufie asked.

"Yeah, They can work as a unit as well by themselves." Duo said as he twirled his scythe into a Leo, and fired his wrist cannon at a Virgo. Seven Taurus' came at me in a V formation. I took the first Taurus in a rush, and the next two with my Shotels, Wufie took care of two with his Fangs, And Trowa took care of the last two.

I saw the golden blast that declared Tarrot had a shot, then a pure blast of silver that had been shown to everyone in the briefing. Noin was taking multiple shots with her laser canon, and Sally had her modified cannon taking out as many mobile suits as she could.

* * *

You know, she could just be trying to scare us. 

The two fighting shapes had stopped for a moment so Sera felt she could tell me that.

How so? I asked her.

We assume that she has added an AI to the Diablo, but maybe she just added a voice over to freak us out? I felt her shrug.

On the other hand, Darkness said just as Lindsey began to float around me, She might have done so in an effort to interact with the computer on a higher level. At any rate, I believe it unable to instantiate the repli function for two reasons. First, the machine is made of Gundanium instead of Viridian.

And Second? I asked as Lindsey signaled her attack.

I do not believe she is aware that the repli function exists.

Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! I asked her in exasperation.

Because there is a chance that she does. I was programmed only to offer that as a final resort. She may be programmed that way as well.

So beat them to within a half a year of her life and then blast them? Sera asked.

Exactly, Darkness stated with Grace.

"Let's do it then, shall we ladies?"

"Talking to yourself... Zira," she said, trying to turn my name into am insult.

"Why would I talk to myself when I have two other people living in my mind?" I asked, taking the insult as a question.

She lunged at me, and of course, missed me by a mile.

"You really have to calm down, Lindsey. The madder you get..." she lunged, as she past, I grabbed her wrist. "...The more mistakes you make." I said as I brought my knee into Diablo's gut. I kicked her away then.

That is when she took off her gloves.

* * *

We shoved our sword into Timat's throat. It appeared out the other side, as we expected, but it didn't heal with our blade intact. 

We looked at Timat's head, and spotted what was left of Nataku's Trident. Apparently, she decided to keep a horn instead of a trident in her forehead, for there was a chunk of Gundanium staff approximately 3 meters long standing on her forehead.

Timat lunged at us with her right claw, it's talons also showing attention from Hiro's beam cannon. She got a hold of us, and growled in triumph...

Until we injected her with the Virus.

* * *

I watched the progression of the virus from my place within the Omega's systems. As I had said, I had had a long while to study my sister's code. In a machine as complex as Timat, the virus would take awhile to take affect. 

**Timat!** I yelled to her across the plane of our minds.

**Eve! What are you doing to me?!**

**Reformatting.** I said mercilessly. The three pilots of the Warlock positioned the suit above where Timat writhed in the affects of the Virus. Ally insisted on not allowing her to suffer. She activated the Zero system on herself and my brother, and they took the Final Shot from above.

* * *

Timat ceased to be in an explosion which was contained by the one who injected the Virus. 

For several moments, The three mobile suits just stood there, silent. Then, the two other mobile suits made for the battle of the dolls. I turned to where Lindsey fought Zira. Weather it was Zira, Lindsey or Fate, no one was going to go near that battle... but I would watch it.

* * *

Logan, Star, Mimic and I worked for a long time on this attack. Rae was reluctant, but we talked her around. I just wish I could have been in the brig to see him appear there, an inch at a time. The attack was slow moving, but that was all right, it devoured metal, any kind, but anything organic... it took awhile to set that. It teleported anything Organic... Well, into the brig on PeaceMillion. X had asked us to make sure he survived the battle, so we kept him alive, and then, as it was healing, we destroyed the Serpent. 

"Crystal to Lady Une, are you there?"

"Yes, have you moved Trace Genesis?"

"He's not there?"

* * *

I had expected no light show, the gears didn't do that... At least not normally, but when the attack was explained to me, I expected a change of light. I was studying the battle, but I wasn't certain that it was the attack they were referring to. After the attack went through the serpent mobile suit and started to go through Ultima, I expected to hear a steady source of swearing from the brig when he did appear, but nothing was forthcoming. I took my eyes off the battle, and looked into the cell. He wasn't there. 

"No. Are you sure you did the right attack?"

I watched the hologram and saw Star and Mimic look at each other. I wish I could see the pilots' faces, but you could tell they were engaged in a conversation.

"Vision can confirm that we did use the proper attack." Logan stated.

"So can I." Rae said. "Look in the brig and tell me what you see, EVERYTHING that you see."

"I see a piece of cloth, blue. Maybe Wool."

"Mmm-hmmm. I asked Howard to place it under my armor, for some reason, it keeps screeching against a few of my gears..." Just then, Timat was destroyed.

"Worry later. Help with the mobile dolls." I said. Ultima raced off to do just that. V2 powered down, and changed course. She had been going off to fight the dolls, but then she followed her siblings.

"Logan, Crystal, Mey, where are you going?"

"This is a family matter Lady Une." Mimic stated.

"Do not interfere." Star said as the three gears took up position next to Hiro and the WZC, and watched the fight between their sister and Lindsey/Diablo.


	13. Page 13

"Your vanguards are almost gone Lindsey," she told me. "What will you do then?"

"Timat, where are you?!" I asked on a private Com-line. The message that came back to me said that Timat had been destroyed. I used the scanners of Diablo to confirm it. Then again, it's not like Genesis was actually in that Serpent. Where **WAS** that **_IDIOT!_**

"And where else would I be, master?"

"Why are you on MO4 you blasted reject?!"

"I was avoiding a potentially dangerous battle. Don't worry I'm on my way."

"No, you moron! Wait for a second," I cast my mind and scanners over the remaining mobile dolls. I then thought about their opponents, Dyne, Tear, Heart, SandRock, Death Scythe, HeavyArms, Nataku, Ultima and Warlock. They had collectively taken out most if not all of my Leos and Taurus', the Virgo Is were mostly gone, but there were much more IIs. The Serpents were still more or less intact. I still had about seven hundred on the field.

"Genesis, release the rest of the dolls, target Z12. Also program all the dolls left here to attack Absolution. I want all these mobile suits out of here."

* * *

The dolls... were retreating? I looked again at my scanners, and the dolls were indeed heading away from all the combatants. But from what I could tell, they were not headed back to MO4...

"Lady Une, where are those dolls going?"

"...Let's see... Oh my lord... They look like they are heading for Z12. Why would they be going to Z12?"

"To blow it up." The strange triple voice of Warlock stated. "We have to stop them." Warlock then powered up and followed after the dolls. I followed Warlock, and everyone else followed me.

Everyone but one mobile suit and three Gears.

* * *

I considered the combatants where they stood. My sister wasn't showing any sign of having truly been tested yet. Diablo seemed to be tiring. Only seemed to be, since, after all, he was simply the mobile suit.

The dolls were on their way to Z12 I stared intently at Diablo, the perfect solider facade not completely in place, my anger surfacing.

"It's all right, brother. Hiro, Star, Logan, Mimic, Crystal, Vision, Mey; all of you, go. Take care of the dolls. Lindsey and I must do this alone."

"Sister?" Mey asked, worried.

Zira looked at us, and then looked at me. "I love you all. But I need to do this alone."

I looked at what had become of the sister I had never known I had. I knew she was right though. "C'mon everyone. Let's go." I turned WZC toward Z12, and took off. Mimic and Star turned to follow me. Vision waited for a moment longer, and then followed us.

* * *

My youngest Sister, Mey, she stood by in Vision as Hiro, and the others withdrew.

"Zira... Sister. Don't you die on me. I want you to show me how to staff fight when you're back. Here, use this." Vision raised his hands apart, and between them, appeared a staff. They threw the weapon to me, and I caught it left handed, my weak side. I looked at the staff, and smiled.

"Don't worry Mey. You'll learn. I'll see you soon, I promise. Now go." Vision turned, and V2 disappeared.

My new weapon became of the love of not just Mey, but also of Star, and Logan; Mimic and Crystal, and also my brother. I felt Gundanium, but I also felt Viridian, there was gold, bronze, and also Iron. For weight was my guess. Mey must have dipped those metals in the sun in order to make them combine properly. There were no flaws in the weapon at all. I smiled again.

I can do this, Zira. We can do this.

Yes... We can. Are you in, Darkness?

She said nothing, but I felt her power flowing into me and combining with Sera's energy. I felt the energy flow, and then accepted that energy as a part of myself, and began to twirl my new staff with the expertise of a paladin, and the energy of a human, a gear and a Reploid.

* * *

She weaved her sister's gift around her, and she began to glow. Finally, she quit twirling the staff, the lower half behind her back, the upper half pointed almost completely away from me.

"Daughter of Marshal and Lucy Rain, Granddaughter of Ally Vio and Extara Rain, Logan Drache and Crystal Drache-Yuy, and descended of Hiro and Relena Yuy. My weapon has been chosen. I allow you a choice of weapons as well."

"A staff... the true weapon of a weakling. I choose these."

* * *

Katana appeared in both hands. Metaphysical katana of course.

"Are you sure you don't want to use fireballs? They are a bit stronger."

"Don't you worry about me... I'm not about you." She stated, and then charged. She thrust her metaphysical katana first where I was, the left handed blade, and then, where I had planned on going. She scratched my cheek. I whipped my staff around, and knocked Diablo into next week.

She disappeared, only to plow into my back. "I thought this was to be a duel of honor?" I yelled as I caught The metaphysical shape on my staff.

"The bad guys have no honor, do they Zira?" she said as she brought Diablo's foot into my guts. I fell away from her, but she dived on to me. I brought my staff up, and crossed my fingers that Darkness and Diablo's anatomy was still very close, I hit him in the wrist, about a quarter inch above center of the left wrist.

The metaphysical Katana sputtered out. I rolled to my left to dodge the right attack, and then called out; "FORE!!" as I brought my staff into Diablo's chest and gut.

"Nice..." I said as I realized the staff had extended to hit him all the way across the torso. Then I turned again and smashed him on the back.

Zira, I think she is using some of my tactics. Darkness told me after about ten minutes.

So what? I asked as I tried to get another shot at the head. You did pilot her, and she learned from you.

No, we had never used these particular tactics.

I blinked twice, dodged to the right, and then blunk again.

What do you need?

Communications.

Talk then.

* * *

_Diablo, this is Darkness._ I said, communicating directly into Diablo, bypassing the Zira persona. She was too busy fighting. _Diablo, where are you?_ I asked.

He's probably too busy fighting... Sera stated.

_Who are you?_ A female voice asked.

Sera imaged her raised eyebrows, and turned her attention away.

_Diablo, I am Darkness. Your pilots former gear. I wish to explain to you what it is you're pilot is doing._ I stated, and began to give him her story.

As I always did, when she first began to pilot me, I downloaded her memories. Lindsey Rain came from the second timeline, the one the first Crystal corrected. In a strange way, she was from this timeline... but for small discrepancies, Zira included. Also included for some reason were X and Ally, Rae, Wufie and Sally, even Eve. While Sera had been introduced to her brother in Lindsey's timeline, she lived to become the pilot of the Wing Zero Custom.

Could she really have changed all of that? I heard Sera ask Zira.

Some what. She changed things that changed other things so slightly... Zira replied.

_What is her desired outcome?_ Diablo asked me.

_She never told me._

_Then what can I do about it?_

_Leave her. Use her power, and teleport. I can provide you with safe coordinates if you would like._

Zira and Diablo continued to trade blows through out our conversation.

* * *

I stood staring around in confusion at the Martian Landscape. Lindsey, bleeding from her nose mouth and eyes was curled on the ground, gasping for breath.

She called me a nasty name. "What did you do to Diablo?!" she screamed around the blood that was caused by about a quarter second of absolute Zero temperatures, in a vacuum environment.

Darkness, what did you do to Diablo?

I told her the story of Lindsey, and Diablo decided to defect. I gave the coordinates of my space in PeaceMillion's bay, and Diablo left. It took Lindsey approximately point-three-six seconds to teleport us both... Here. Where are we?

"Why Mars?" I wondered aloud.

This is Mars? How cool!

"Where is Diablo?!"

"PeaceMillion. We are on Mars. Why?" I asked.

"We're not on Mars," she said as she pressed her hand to her mouth and nose. It came away blood covered, and she presented it to me with a sneer on her face, "Does Mars have grass?" she asked as she wiped her hand on said grass.

"Where are we then?"

"A fair guess would be your mind."

"If we are in my mind, where is your body?" She pressed her hand against her mouth again, and brought it away blood streaked.

"This is my body moron. Don't ask how."

"Well then, Lindsey, you are under arrest."

"Idiot. Moron... Witch! You still don't understand. You may be stronger, but I am STILL more powerful than you, how else could I control Timat?!"

She threw a fireball at me, and I absorbed it.

"You can't do that forever!" she said as she powered up a chi attack. I absorbed it too.

"Kay... Pak." I said softly, and suddenly a firestorm exploded around Lindsey.

It did not touch her.

"Lindsey, compared to me, you have no power."

"Then stop me. Kill me now!" she yelled. I only shook my head as the fire storm died down.

"I will do it again." I shook my head.

"Lindsey Rain, you are incredibly intelligent, and awesomely powerful... What happened to you? What changed you from the sweet little girl who picked flowers in the Sank Kingdom into such a vengeful beast? What did we do to you that hurt you so much?"

She charged a shot into her hands, and blasted the ground behind her. A meta-physical gate opened, a red gate. She made a break for the gate.

My eyes flared gold as she was an inch from the gate. It changed from red to silver. She was through it before she had blinked.

She would no longer hurt anyone.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of this! Vision, Star, triangle!"

"Not triangle, tetrahedron," Zira stated as she appeared. The three gears took a place each along the bottom of the battle, and every doll on the battle field disappeared. Z12 was slightly beyond the battlefield.

"Crystal, Logan, your enemy is on MOIV, Mey, you're with me. Everyone else, you have people waiting for you on PeaceMillion. I'm sorry, but you have to take the long way." Zira said, sounding tired. Everyone left, Crystal and Logan clasped hands and teleported,

"Are you OK?" I asked her after everyone, mobile suits, gears and gundams were gone.

"We locked Lindsey away. She won't bother anyone ever again. Right now, I want Hilde, Dorothy, Kathy and Relena on PeaceMillion."

"What about Sally, Noin, Ally, and Crystal?"

"They are already with their partners."

She was silent for a moment as she carried out my request.

"All right, now what?"

"The suits to their slots, the pilots to the floor of the bays. I'll handle the pilots, you take care of the suits, deal?" Zira asked me.

"All right." She began her teleport, and once that was halfway begun, I began mine.

* * *

We appeared in a control room, there was one occupant in the room besides us and our gears. I cleared my throat, and Mimic raised the lights.

"Trace Genesis, in the name of Preventers, you are under arrest. Charges brought against you are as follows; hacking, terrorism, and building a weapon you had no true control over." I said.

"You have the right to remain silent," Crystal said, "Anything you say can and will be used against you, and in this case, you don't truly have the right to even open that fat mouth of yours. You're also being charged with theft of mobile suit designs, developing weapon technologies, and creating and using five separate factories to create mobile dolls, in itself, a violation of the Declaration of Peace of the Earth Sphere United Nation."

"Do you have any questions?" I asked.

On the screen were two images... Z12, and the current locations of the dolls he had sent after Z12, the center of the sun. I walked over to him, and saw why he hadn't responded to us. I looked over at my soulmate, and shook my head silently.

A savage expression crossed her features, and she punched her right fist into her left hand.

_For my own FAMILY! _She turned around, and walked over by the wall.

I turned again to look at the screen, and just as I expected, under the two images, there was a suicide note.

* * *

My Worthy Adversaries;

Well, you were able to get rid of all of my dolls, very impressive, I assure you. You won't be long in coming after me, I'm sure. With Lindsey gone, for she surely must be if that other creature reappeared... Well, I suppose it could be worse... How did you make her new gear disappear?

Well, I'll never know, and that's for the best. Did you get your wish Crystal? Did you make me pay for taking out all of your family? I didn't think so. This is my only conciliation. I hope I have made your world as dark as mine always was. And Logan? Don't delude yourself into thinking you could have actually beaten me. Ask X how good I always was.

I chose this path because let's face it, I had no future, I barely had a past. Rest of my life in the Brig on PeaceMillion? No thanks buddy!

Your Eternal Enemy;  
Trace Genesis

* * *

I took a hard copy of that letter for Lady Une, and then went over to Crystal. I set my hand on her shoulder. She turned into me, and I folded her into my embrace as she cried, once more for her father, who she never knew, who died at the hands of Timat in the original timeline, her mother, who in a way died that same Christmas Eve, Her older sister Akima Watson, whom she got to watch be ripped to shreds by Timat II, also created by Trace. For all her aunts and uncles, both from her timeline, and from this timeline.

If I could have I would have taken all the pain from her...I would have done so in a heart beat. But I couldn't... I thought as my own tears began to fall... I could only hold her as she cried out her rage, her fury...her tears.

* * *

I was happy to see her again, happy that she was safe.

_Well, I'm happy that you're safe,_ Dorothy told me as she leaned against me. I looked at Duo and Hilde, who were, like us, clinging to each other Trowa held Kathy gently, and was resting his head on Kathy's, they seemed to be dancing to music that only they could hear. Tarrot and Noin were standing together, holding each other's hand as if afraid the other might disappear. Wufie was with Sally. They were only staring at each other, but there was pride, joy and love in that glare. You knew that, because the next time you looked at them, it looked as if you would need a spatula to get them apart ever again. Ally sat in X's lap, her arms around he neck, her lips firmly pressed against his.

Hiro and Relena were simply holding each other, not with Passion... not with joy... but full of love. I smiled as I squeezed Dorothy tighter, and then let her go as I felt them appear.

* * *

Vision appeared first, taking his kneeling, thoughtful position. Mey Chen leaped out of the cockpit. Logan and crystal appeared next, my niece looking as if she had just gone through a wringer. Finally, Zira appeared.

She looked at the seven couples.

"Trowa and Katherine Bloom," she began, "Duo and Hilde Maxwell, Quatre and Dorothy Winner, Tarrot and Lucretzia," she smiled in an annoyed way, "Noin-Dorlyn," she continued on with a smile to each couple, "Hiro and Relena Yuy, Chang Wufie and Sally, X and Ally Rain." Her smile became sad.

"Peace has been attained, but at what price? Lindsey has been locked away in the only place that can truly hold her, a place that has never existed. Trace Genesis killed himself, and Timat has been destroyed. With the destruction of Timat, you're skills are now useless to Preventer, except for you two," she said, looking to Wufie and Sally. "All of you now have better things to do. The truth of the matter is that it is your mobile suits, the Gundams themselves which breed revolution.

"They are no longer needed now, so I am sending them to the future, to a time when they will be needed. Your descendants will pilot your mobile suits as well as you could have." Everyone seemed to agree to that. "Rae, Eve," she said, looking at the appropriate suits, "I give you the choice." Ultima nodded. Omega shook her head and disappeared.

She closed her eyes. First Mey came and put her hand on Zira, loaning her the strength to do that task, then Hiro, followed by every other pilot, not the first being the pilots of the gears, and not the last being the innocents in the bay. I closed my eyes and allowed my own energy to flow to the gear as she slowly began to glow blue-silver.

And then, all the mobile suits vanished.

* * *

"Thank you all. Now, there is only one more thing that has to go... Or rather four." Mey looked shocked. Crystal was nodding, Logan looked confused. Crystal must have told him, because the confusion cleared, and he put his arm around Crystal and nodded as well.

"Shooting Star has chosen his pilot... After how many years, brother?" He gave me he impression of a raspberry. I smiled at him. "Logan's soul is now the permanent pilot to the Active Gear Shooting Star. You made a good choice Star."

"Thanks."

"Congratulations Star." X said. Logan looked happy, as if he had never expected this honor. I smiled at him.

"Where will you go?" Hiro asked.

"We are weapons Hiro," Mimic said. "We're not needed where there is peace. We will leave Earth."

"Sister?" I took off my helmet, and walked over to the man who was Sera's sister, and I gave him a hug.

_I promise you Hiro, we'll be back,_ I said using telepathy. _After all, Crystal is going to want to meet her siblings, and not to mention, you'll want to meet your grand kids._ I let him go and stepped away.

I looked at my family and asked them a question, and they all agreed. Mey leaped into Vision and dug around for them. She gave the three objects to me. "X, Hiro," I said, motioning for them to come over. I gave one each to them. They didn't say a word, simply accepted them and went back to their ladies.

"It's time." I said. Mey climbed into Vision, and Mimic and Star instantiated themselves around Crystal and Logan. I put my helmet on, and remotely, opened the doors to the bay.

"Bye X, Ally, and everyone!" Mey said as she lifted Vision off and went through the force field.

"Good bye, all my Aunts and Uncles." Crystal stated. "Good bye Mom... Good bye Dad."

"May peace follow you all." Logan used as his parting shot.

I only bowed, and then teleported.

* * *

"Well, things have turned out to your satisfaction?" I asked the Reploid.

"No. Genesis is dead. Saying Lindsey exists would be pushing the point, and for some sad reason, humans continue to fight. Here, for the commander of Preventers." she said and held out a small object. "The gundams, except for Eve, are gone. You shouldn't need them. If you do, let me know." She said, and disappeared. I walked over to the window in the side of my office and contemplated the stars and the Earth.

There was a particular twinkle the drew my attention to the heavens above northern Africa. I didn't know why it drew my attention until it disappeared.

Omega... Eve Rain would be watching.

* * *

So, Lindsey is dead for want of a better term, Trace genesis took the cowards path down a knife. Timat died honorably in battle.

"And because of that, you shall honor her." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. "I love you for that Wufie." Sally said as she threw her arms around my waist.

We stood there for several moments, comfortably silent.

_Since we will never agree on what to watch on TV..._ "Do you want to play a game, Sally?"

"What game?" I looked at her, her face so close to mine, and decided I wanted to know how good she actually was.

"Chess." I was rewarded with her beautiful smile and nod.

* * *

"Dorothy Winner... I like the sound of that name Quatre."

"Very soon Dorothy. I think it suits you perfectly."

"Little brother! You're home!"

"Brother?!" Only two of his sisters were home right now. There was the whole familial affection-slash-bonding scene that was side affect to having a family that I would have to get used to, proof being when he introduced me... Well, let me relay it to you properly.

"Who's this brother?" The red headed, older one asked when she finally noticed me by the door.

"Sisters, allow me to introduce to you, Dorothy Catalonia; my fiance." Well the Winner family must never have needed a lot of space because both of his sisters took a combined total of about three seconds to come right over and hug me, congratulating me.

Quatre finally bailed me out saying that it had been a long trip and we were both tired and we'd be back in the morning.

"I'm sorry for that."

"It's all right. You may think I'm kinder than you, but I want to learn to be as kind as you." I said once we were safely in his room. "I want to be with you forever. It'll just take time to learn to live with..."

"A very closely knit family. We had to be."

"Your mother?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"She died when I was very young. But I still loved her. My sisters raised me as best as they could... it's not much of a wonder that I had to take SandRock to Earth."

"It was an extension of your kindness." He nodded again.

We cuddled together on his bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I love him so much.

_I love you too._

* * *

The junk yard was a mess... On the other hand I had been almost living on PeaceMillion since Christmas.

Hilde was standing behind me making notes for me as I spotted things that needed doing.

"You do realize that all this stuff will take you a long time to get done." She said.

"And what are you going to be doing, Hilde?"

"The books, the cooking, the cleaning... That kind of stuff."

I looked at her, and she raised her eyebrow, a smile on her face. "And what are you smiling about?"

Her smile grew wider, she threw her arms around my neck, and said; "I'm not gonna tell you!" she then gave me a kiss, and ran back to the shop.

My cell phone rang.

"Maxwells' Fix-it Shop, this is Duo speaking, how can I help you today?"

"I decided I would tell you what I was smiling about."

"And you couldn't tell me when we were standing out here?" I asked circling some heavy debris, to come at the house from a different direction.

"No, I couldn't."

"Before you tell me why you were smiling, wanna tell me why you wouldn't tell me to my face?"

"Not really... do I have a reason to?"

"I don't suppose so. All right then. Why were you smiling?" Well she stole my idea, but at least it was a good one. She snuck up behind me, and threw her arms around my neck.

"It's just because I love you so much." she whispered in my ear.

I picked her up off my back, and set her down in front of me. "I love you too Hilde."

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!" The Manager called out. "IF YOU WILL DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE NORTH RING WHERE KATHERINE BLOOM IS SETTING UP WITH HER PARTNER; TROWA."

I liked the Idea of returning a name that was never mine to begin with, so as Zira called us, we changed our last name to Bloom. She's still very good with her knives, and she hasn't hit me since the first time. Recently, when I looked at her, I thought she seemed a little off balance though. Not enough for her to be affected at all, not enough, probably, for her to notice... but I notice everything about her.

* * *

You'd have to ask someone else what they thought about it, but I thought our wedding was just what it should have been: The happiest and most beautiful day of my life. X had a tuxedo he rented. I wore a stunning white dress. This I had actually inherited from Rae... I think. Well, somehow, it had ended up in my closet. Rae is the most likely suspect.

She was gone now, though she wasn't dead. I had grown up with her behind my eyes with me, so my balance had depended on her being there, thus the physical problems after she had vacated her corner of my mind. I was sorry she had missed my wedding, for as much as we loved to verbally spar, we did and do love each other. She would have liked to see my wedding.

X and I went to his place on earth after the wedding. He had a small house in the New York country side.

"Eve and I had inherited it from our folks, but that wasn't too long before the wall fell on me. Then, she gave it to me."

"You know, she is still up there."

"Not on PeaceMillion, but of course she is still watching over us. She has only fulfilled two parts of her prophecy."

"Her prophecy?" I asked as I wandered around their ranch-style house.

"She was told when she would die, but her prophecy had come back very confusing."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What did your prophecy say?"

"That I would die in a car crash." I looked at my new husband.

"Why tell me this?"

"Because you asked. I don't plan on dying any time soon, but I also know that you cannot escape fate. I'm not going to leave you Ally." I automatically 'reached' to him for some trace of comfort, and he gave it to me willingly along with his love. "I do love you, Ally." he said as he came over by me and took my hand in his. "And I will never leave you alone. I promise."

"Thank you X... I love you too."

* * *

We watched Queen take off, Zero absent from it's customary post, and then, of one mind turned back to our dining room and breakfast. It amazed me how much closer we had grown since our wedding.

"So, Tarrot, what do you think about your sisters condition?"

"The same thing I thought the first time I found out, lovely Lu. That it was about time that he showed her how much he cared for her."

"Yeah, it is kind of sweet isn't it?" Tarrot only nodded. I couldn't help but smile; as much as he had changed when he had become Tarrot, he was still the man I remember growing up with.

"Just for my own sense of curiosity Tarrot, What would you think if I told you I was pregnant?"

I was impressed that he didn't choke on his eggs. Apparently he had been expecting this for some time. He smiled as he swallowed his eggs, having read my mind. "Yes, I have. I would be thrilled and honored to have your child."

I smiled, and simply said, "Cool."

He looked at me slowly, a question in his eye. I only smiled, but said nothing to confirm or deny.

* * *

_Noin told me something interesting._ Relena told me.

_What's that?_

_She says she's going to have a baby too._ I smiled. Cousins the same age... or thereabouts. We snuggled together in bed, the radio playing softly. We were on our way to another colony... I was still on contract with Preventer as a bodyguard to Vice Foreign Minister Yuy. The original contract had not lapsed, but been updated.

_What do you think, Hiro? boy or a girl? she asked, referring to our baby._

_If it is a girl, I hope she grows up to be as strong as Crystal, though with much more love in her heart... If it is a boy, I hope he never has to fight. And either way, I hope the child is anywhere near as wonderful as her mother._

_Hiro..._

_I've said it before Relena... I am nothing compared to you. And I love you... so much..._

_Hiro... I love you too... but we'll never be able to agree on that one, _she said as she turned her head and kissed me.

* * *

Zira, Logan, Star, Crystal, Mimic, Vision, and myself were headed away from Earth. We weren't needed there, so we would go someplace that we were needed. We were taking the long way between stars, simply flying.

And that was OK. The four of us... Orphans, but family at the same time. Sera notwithstanding, we had all lost our parents. Sera never had parents... With the exception of her missing half that she had never known existed, Sera had always been alone. She'd had friends at school, but she had always been a loner.

Her new staff held to her back as the four of us flew across starscape, just as Mimic held her Glaive. Vision's sword lay on his back, but Star had no physical weapon, instead he relied on meta-physical, much like Zira.

"So how did you manage to make this staff young lady?" Zira asked me.

"I spoke to Hiro first, and since he doesn't realize I could do it, I was able to use some of his love. Everyone else here gave it freely. The Viridian... Well, someone must have left it in the back pocket a while ago, because that was where I found it. I grabbed the gundanium from ruins of Omega's chest armor, and Iron, and gold... they were easy to find. Vision and I had to take the materials to the sun to make it mix right. but it turned out well enough I think."

"It turned out beautifully..." She said, drawing the staff.

"So where are we going Zira?" Logan queried the Reploid.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have every intention of going that way," she pointed in the direction we were heading.

"What's out there?" Crystal asked.

"That which is not back there," she said pointing back towards earth, "An entire universe in need of peace. What do you three think? Want to help me bring peace to the universe?"

The general consensus came back after the three of us looked at each other. "Yeah!"

* * *

I had told you that my brother and I knew when we would die, but what I hadn't understood at the time was that I was going to die three times. The first was by my own hand, the second with my brother and a second presence, and the third was the destruction of the planet.

I watched as my friends and brother had children, grew old and died, and watched further, as those children grew and died. To this day, I stand above the earth, waiting for my services to be needed by the children of my brother, watching for when my help will be needed again, I stand pilot-less, in soundless contemplation, my gundanium heart beating silently in anticipation.

The End.

Author's Post note; Sorry it took me so long to finish editing this. ch0c0lat3-r0s3... but that's neither here nor there. Every story I write helps me grow as a writer, constructive reviews also help me, telling me where I need to improve. If you felt this story was worth reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you thought it sucked tell me WHY, so I can improve. Peace to you all, and see you another story.


End file.
